Sete Minutos No Paraíso
by Gisele Weasley
Summary: Gina está em detenção com Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkson e Amanda Chase. O que mais poderia dar errado? DG! CAPÍTULO 9 ON AGAIN! MAIS DE 2000 COMENTÁRIOS!
1. Detenção

**CAPÍTULO 1 – DETENÇÃO**

"E se você pudesse pegar esses livros", Hermione disse, enquanto entregava uma lista meticulosamente escrita com os nomes devidamente detalhados, "eu ficaria muito grata".

Os olhos castanhos de Gina varreram a lista, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"E você não pode pegar esses livros no seu nome, porque...?"

"Já excedi o limite", Hermione admitiu, as bochechas levemente coradas, "Mas eu precisava de todos aqueles livros texto sobre...", fechou a boca subitamente, interrompendo-se, "poções", concluiu, pouco convincente.

A ruiva observou-a por alguns instantes com uma expressão desconfiada, mas desistiu de levantar qualquer argumento; o que quer que fosse que estava ocupando a cabeça do trio era, obviamente, assunto fora de sua jurisdição.

Como sempre.

"Tá certo", suspirou, dobrando a lista e guardando-a no bolso, "Mas você está me devendo uma", acrescentou, com o dedo em riste, enquanto dirigia-se à saída do Salão Comunal.

**

* * *

** Era uma tarde de sábado e Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini e Amanda Chase caminhavam em direção ao Salão Principal.

"Odeio finais de semana", decretou Amanda, prendendo os cabelos loiros claros em um rabo de cavalo, "Quero dizer, é um final de semana, são plenas _seis horas da tarde_ e nós temos que ficar enfornados dentro desse castelo estúpido porque o Ministério e Voldemort estão brincando de War. Detesto isso daqui."

"Concordo", Blaise Zabini disse, abraçando a loira pela cintura, "_Eu_ tenho uma idéia do que poderíamos fazer para animar um pouco as coisas...", comentou, sugestivo.

"Zabini, o dia que eu tiver que escolher entre encostar em você e morrer", a garota disse, retirando os braços dele como se fossem compostos por algum material nojento e viscoso, "deixo a seu cargo escolher o caixão".

Zabini ergueu as sobrancelhas e apenas a encarou por alguns segundos.

"Lute o quanto você quiser, Mandy, mas você me deseja. Um dia você vai ter que aceitar isso", informou, "Quero dizer, nenhuma garota resiste ao meu charme"

"Sabrina, Alba, Mady, Meriam, Celine... esses nomes significam alguma coisa para você?", a voz grave de Draco Malfoy fez-se ouvir, repentinamente, e Amanda deu um largo sorriso ao amigo, agradecida.

Zabini pareceu pensativo por alguns instantes, depois balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Não, sinto muito", disse, lançando um olhar significativo para o amigo.

"Como não, Zab?", perguntou Pansy, os imensos olhos castanhos piscando, inocentes, "São aquelas meninas que não quiseram ficar com você, lembra? A Alba até meio que cuspiu na sua cara, lembra? Na frente de todo mundo, e...", ela parou ao perceber as sobrancelhas erguidas e a expressão de poucos amigos do negro, "É, eu também não sei quem são essas", emendou, pouco convincente.

"Devem ser criações da nossa imaginação, Draco", completou Amanda.

"OK, então!", Zabini bufou, "Vou reformular... nenhuma garota _com cérebro_ resiste ao meu charme. Satisfeitos?"

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse se aprofundar no assunto, as sobrancelhas claras de Amanda se ergueram assim que ela fixou o olhar em algo às costas de Zabini.

"Acho que acabei de encontrar algo que pode servir para matar o nosso tédio", comentou, um sorriso maldoso desenhando-se em seu rosto angelical.

Zabini e Draco acompanharam o olhar da loira; Ginevra Weasley atravessava o corredor, abraçada a uma pilha descomunal de livros, distraída. Os dois também aderiram ao sorriso maldoso da amiga, os olhos fixos na grifinória.

"O que foi?", perguntou Pansy, olhando em volta, "O que é que nós vamos fazer?"

"Só... shiu!", fez Draco, puxando a garota pelo cotovelo, "E entra na nossa".

**

* * *

**

Filch estava recostado contra a batente da porta da sala de Minerva McGonagall, antiga sala de Dumbledore, com um sorriso tão largo que todos seus dentes amarelados pareciam se tornar visíveis.

Minerva estava com os lábios espremidos em uma linha tênue, enquanto os olhos, minúsculos atrás da lente de seus óculos, analisavam minuciosamente os cinco adolescentes sentados à sua frente.

"Alguém quer explicar?", perguntou, num tom de voz controlado.

E, como se tivesse aberto a caixa de Pandora, um caos de vozes adolescentes iradas tomaram o recinto; uma confusão de argumentos e palavrões que fariam até mesmo um vagabundo corarem eram expostos ao mesmo tempo em sem qualquer pudor.

"CALEM-SE!", a voz da diretora ecoou entre as paredes da sala, fazendo com que os cinco imediatamente se calassem, observando-a acuados, "Será que vocês podem se explicar _como seres humanos racionais_?"

"A Parkinson vai ter alguns problemas com essa tarefa, professora", resmungou Ginevra.

"Senhorita Weasley", Minerva McGonagall sibilou, "Comentários deste tipo não serão tolerados na minha presença".

"Desculpe", Gina resmungou, desviando o olhar do da professora.

"Não sou eu a quem você deve seu pedido de desculpas, Weasley", a mulher replicou, secamente, indicando a sonserina de cabelos escuros e curtos sentada entre Draco e Zabini.

Gina abriu a boca, incrédula, observando os sonserinos que apresentavam sorrisos que flertavam entre a vitória e o deboche.

"Não se acanhe, Weasley", Draco pronunciou-se, numa expressão serena, "Todos aqui estamos abertos ao perdão", recostou-se em sua cadeira, os olhos acinzentados fixos na garota.

"Malfoy", McGonagall disse, em tom de alerta.

Gina fuzilou o sonserino com os olhos por alguns breves instantes antes de volta-se para a garota ao lado dele.

"Sinto muito, Pansy, eu não quis dizer aquilo", resmungou, sem um pingo de sinceridade.

"Ótimo", Minerva pronunciou-se, cruzando os braços e observando os adolescentes, "E então... O que diabos foi aquilo?", perguntou, finalmente.

"Eles que começaram!", Gina disparou, apontando na direção dos sonserinos.

O quarteto começou a retrucar, quando a diretora ergueu a mão, exigindo silêncio; todos se calaram novamente.

"Weasley, não importa quem começou. Quatro quadros foram deteriorados por feitiços, duas armaduras foram completamente destruídas e quando o Pirraça começa a berrar para que alguém venha separar uma briga, nós sabemos que temos que nos preocupar", pronunciou-se a diretora, calmamente, "Então, eu não quero saber quem começou... eu quero saber _o que aconteceu_".

"Eu conto, professora", ofereceu-se Zabini, erguendo a mão no ar, "Tudo aconteceu da seguinte forma: estávamos nós quatro", apontou para os amigos e para si, "andando despreocupadamente pelos corredores, em direção ao Salão Principal, onde seria servido o jantar que, devo acrescentar, só melhorou depois que a senhora assumiu o comando do colégio", informou, com um sorriso simpático, "Então, lá estávamos nós, quando a senhorita Weasley, aqui presente", disse, apontando para a garota que revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, "simplesmente surge na nossa frente e tropeça nos próprios pés e derruba _todos _os seus livros no chão".

O queixo de Gina caiu alguns centímetros, enquanto ela encarava o negro, incrédula.

"Como os bons cidadãos que somos", continuou o sonserino, em tom óbvio, "paramos para ajudá-la a recolhê-los. E como fomos recebidos, professora? Como a senhora acha que a senhorita Weasley agradeceu o ato de bondade? Com _feitiços_. A Amanda aqui", acrescentou, apontando para a loira que assentiu, com uma expressão de inocência digna de uma freira, "quase foi alcançada por um dos feitiços estuporantes lançada por essa delinqüente".

"Isso é um absurdo!", bradou a grifinória, colocando-se de pé de um pulo, "Professora, você não _pode_ estar acreditando nessa baboseira toda! Quero dizer..."

"Weasley, sente-se e fique em silêncio", ordenou a professora, a voz baixa e perigosa.

Houve um breve segundo de silêncio, enquanto a grifinória e os sonserinos trocavam olhares mortíferos e a diretora massageava as próprias têmporas, parecendo exausta.

"Então, qual vai ser nossa detenção?", perguntou Draco, finalmente, desdenhoso.

Minerva pareceu pensativa por alguns minutos, então um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto e ela lançou um olhar aos cinco que os fez sentir um longo arrepio.

"50 pontos a menos para cada casa", ela decretou e, quando os estudantes começaram a chiar, ela ergueu uma das mãos, indicando que não tinha terminado, "E mais. O acervo da biblioteca está precisando de uma atualização; vendo que vocês estão com tanta energia, acho que poderia usar a mão de obra de você para catalogar todos os livros de _todas _as estantes", concluiu, um sorriso quase bondoso no rosto, mas que era desmascarado pelos olhos, que brilhavam de uma maneira vitoriosa.

"Mas isso vai levar anos!", retrucou Mandy, com os olhos azuis arregalados.

"Não, na verdade, isso vai levar um mês, se vocês forem pontualmente todos os dias à biblioteca, das oito da noite às onze", disse ela, fitando-os com severidade.

"Mas, mas... Todos os dia inclui...?", começo Gina, pesarosa.

"Inclui os fins-de-semana e, inclusive, os finais de semana das visitas a Hogsmeade, às quais vocês estarão proibidos de participar, por sinal, durante esse mês", acrescentou a mulher, com os olhos presos em um pergaminho que ela lia distraidamente.

"Você não pode fazer isso com a gente!", indignou-se Zabini "Isso é quase como... um... um suicídio social! Além do mais, as melhores coisas acontecem nesse horário!"

Os sonserinos lançaram um olhar para ele do tipo 'cala boca, idiota!'.

"Que _melhores_ coisas, Zabini?", perguntou Minerva, tirando os óculos e fitando o menino, interessada.

"Ahn...", começou Zabini.

Draco revirou os olhos, murmurou "idiota", e sentou-se olhando para o nada, os braços cruzados; Mandy desferiu-lhe um chute por debaixo da mesa.

"Er... Os grupos de estudo!", disse Zabini, rapidamente, o rosto levemente contorcido em uma careta de dor.

Gina revirou os olhos.

"_Ele acha que Minerva nasceu ontem ou o quê?_", perguntou-se ela, em pensamentos.

Pansy que fitava tudo aquilo inconformada, resolveu dar o ar de sua graça.

"Já acabou?", perguntou.

"Quase. Eu só quero dar mais umas instruções: atrasos não serão tolerados, assim que entrarem, as portas e janelas serão magicamente trancadas, de maneira que nenhum de vocês poderá transpô-las, às onze em ponto, tudo será destrancado e vocês poderão retirar-se contanto que vão _imediatamente_ para os seus dormitórios"

Todos ficaram em silêncio, fitando-a como se quisessem matá-la e Gina teve certeza que, se fosse possível, Zabini e Draco o fariam com muito prazer.

"Então, podem retirar-se", disse a mulher, sem olhar para eles, enquanto os cinco iam recuando em direção à porta.

"E mais", acrescentou, fazendo com que todos se calassem, "Senhores, se eu souber de mais uma confusão envolvendo qualquer um de vocês, uma que seja... catalogar livros será o _menor_ dos seus problemas", disse, com firmeza, os olhos fixos no grupo, "Podem se retirar".

Filch arregalou os olhos, parecendo perdido repentinamente.

"Mas... só isso? Quero dizer, eles... eles... eu vou demorar _horas_ para limpar aquela bagunça!", indignou-se o zelador; silenciou-se perante o olhar pétreo da mulher, "Eu detesto essa nova onda de 'direitos humanos'...", resmungou, girando nos calcanhares e sumindo pelos corredores escuros, ainda resmungando sobre como as coisas eram muito melhores há trinta anos atrás, quando marginais como 'esses cinco aí' eram presos nas masmorras por dias sem ter o que comer.

Os cinco estudantes se levantaram; tinham acabado de sair pela porta quando a diretora interrompeu-os com um pigarrear.

"Antes que eu me esqueça: a detenção começa hoje; estejam na biblioteca às oito _em ponto_", disse, com simplicidade.

Com um aceno de sua varinha, a porta de sua sala fechou-se com firmeza, o trinco fazendo um 'clique' estridente, antes que qualquer um deles pudesse abrir a boca para argumentar.

Houve um breve instante de silêncio.

"Odeio finais de semana", decretou Amanda, bufando.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Bom, depois de uma vitória mais do que digna da nossa adorada seleção verde-amarela sobre a Costa do Marfim (?) nada melhor do que eu dar voz à minha promessa e postar o "novo" capítulo de Sete Minutos no Paraíso.

Resolvi que como estou fazendo uma puta falta de sacanagem com vocês (por favor, não xinguem muito no twitter), a partir de agora as minhas N/As vão ser mais decentes.

Na nota de hoje, vou dar um super update da minha vida para vocês, e explicar tudo o que está acontecendo.

**Tudo O Que Você Não Queria Saber Sobre a Minha Vida, Mas Que Contarei Mesmo Assim**

1. Afastei-me do mundo de Harry Potter, mas "Sete Minutos no Paraíso" e "Memórias do Escudeiro" ainda são minhas filhas e vou terminá-las custe o que custar (mas sem a roupa legal e o Rafinha Bastos).

2. Atualmente, estou cursando a faculdade de Direito na Universidade Presbiteriana Mackenzie e estagiando no Tribunal Regional Federal (e adorando tudo!).

3. Trabalha-se muito e ganha-se pouco no TRF.

4. Estou namorando há 1 ano e 9 meses :D O que é mais legal do meu namoro é que o nome dele é Daniel e o meu é Gisele, então é, tipo, um DG na vida real.

5. Ás vezes, acho que sou autista.

6. Sou maníaca compulsiva por DVDs e livros.

7. Eu prefiro a Penny com o Sheldon do que com o Leonard (o que super comprova o item nº 5, na opinião de muitas pessoas).

8. Minha maior frustração é que minha fanfic mais bem escrita (Memórias do Escudeiro) seja uma das com menos comentários.

9. Uso óculos.

10. Meu salgadinho favorito é Cheetos; e eu sei que ele é porco e nojento, por isso que eu só como ele escondida, ou na frente dos meus melhores amigos.

11. Meu namorado nunca me viu comendo Cheetos.

12. Estou guardando isso para depois do vigésimo ano de casamento.

13. Eu tenho um irmão mais novo e nós nos damos super bem.

14. Ás vezes, eu queria que meu Draco fosse de verdade e que morasse na minha casa e pagasse as minhas contas.

15. Estou com muitas idéias para várias histórias originais, mas quero concluir minhas fanfics antes, para usá-las como treino para o que vêm em meu nome e com meus personagens.

Bom, chega. HAHAHA

Aguardo os comentários de todos vocês e sintam-se a vontade para me adicionar no Orkut, me seguir no twitter e fazer perguntas no (talvez eu responda até a próxima copa).

O segundo capítulo já está escrito, mas o terceiro ainda está em andamento, por isso vou segurar a atualização dele um pouquinho, está bem?

Digam-me tudo o que vocês gostaram ou que deixaram de gostar, OK?

Um grande beijo e até a próxima!

_Gii Weasley_.


	2. Sete Minutos no Paraíso

**CAPÍTULO 2 – SETE MINUTOS NO PARAÍSO**

Gina entrou no salão comunal marchando e depositou a pilha de livros em cima da mesa com um estardalhaço, chamando a atenção de Harry, Hermione e Rony que estavam conversando tão entretidos que sequer tinham notado a chegada da garota.

A ruiva colocou as mãos na cintura e observou Hermione, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Minha vida acabou e a culpa é sua", decretou, bufando.

"Quê?", Hermione piscou os olhos castanhos, surpresa, "Gina, do que você está _falando_?".

"'Pegue esses livros para mim, Gina, por favor'", Gina fez uma voz fina e desafinada, "'Meu limite expirou, não posso mais pegar. Por favor, seja uma boa amiga'", continuou, ainda no mesmo tom.

O trio se entreolhou.

"Gina, você caiu da escada e bateu a cabeça?", perguntou Rony, claramente preocupado.

"Não, Ronald", ela rosnou, "Eu estava saindo da biblioteca quando fui abordada por quatro ogros... digo, sonserinos", ela retrucou.

"Preferiria ter caído da escada", concedeu Harry, compreensivo.

"Não, _não_ acaba aí", Gina riu, revoltada, o dedo em riste, "O maldito do Zabini, _acidentalmente_, coloca o pé na minha frente e eu tropeço e _todos os livros _caem no chão, certo? E aí, o que eles fazem? Cada um pega um livro e começam a brincar de bobinho comigo. E você sabe que eu tenho trauma com essa brincadeira", ela disse, agora direcionando-se ao irmão mais velho, "De qualquer forma, eu faço a primeira coisa que qualquer pessoa _racional_ faria", ela concluiu.

"Chamar um professor, óbvio", Hermione concordou, atenta.

Gina fica em silêncio por alguns instantes.

"OK, a _segunda_ coisa que qualquer pessoa racional faria", emendou.

"Gina... o que você fez?", perguntou Harry, o cenho franzido.

"Saquei a varinha e comecei a atirar feitiços estuporantes por todos os lados", ela disse, dando de ombros.

"Acertou alguém?", Rony questionou, interessado, "Por favor, que tenha sido o Malfoy", acrescentou, fazendo figuinhas com os dedos das duas mãos e recebendo um olhar repreensivo de Hermione.

Gina negou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Não, mas consegui uma detenção", concluiu, com um suspiro revoltado, ocupando o lugar ao lado de Hermione, "Isso é _tão_ injusto!", grunhiu, escondendo o rosto nas mãos, frustrada.

O trio voltou a trocar olhares, sem saber o que falar.

"Ahn...", Rony se arriscou, "E o que é que você vai ter que fazer?"

"Fora ter que conviver com aqueles filhotes de trasgos acéfalos? Ficar um mês indo na biblioteca das oito às onze e catalogar todos os livros da biblioteca. Ah, é. E não posso mais ir para Hogsmeade. _Tão legal_", acrescentou, fazendo um sinal de 'jóia' com uma das mãos.

"Mas você ainda pode jogar, certo?", perguntou Harry, preocupado, "Porque temos um jogo semana que vem", lembrou-a.

"Harry, se eu tivesse que passar três horas por dia, todos os dias, por um mês, com aqueles quatro, não pudesse ir para Hogsmeade e _ainda por cima_ não pudesse jogar quadribol, eu não estaria aqui; teria saído da sala da McGonagall e ido diretamente para o banheiro do segundo andar e me juntado à Murta", resmungou.

"Válido", concordou Rony, recebendo uma cotovelada de Hermione e um olhar veemente.

Gina recostou-se contra o encosto da cadeira e ficou fitando o teto; depois de alguns instantes nessa posição, soltou um suspiro e olhou o relógio.

"Tenho que ir", murmurou, "Espero que esses livros valham a pena, Hermione; eles custarão a minha sanidade mental", acrescentou, enquanto trilhava o caminho em direção à saída da sala comunal, pegando sua mochila.

* * *

"Dá para acreditar numa coisa dessas?", perguntou Zabini, olhando para os sonserinos que já começavam a se juntar em torno de uma mesa com cartas e garrafas de bebidas, "É a noite da jogatina e nós vamos _catalogar livros_ na biblioteca", resmungou, enojado, "Minha vida não poderia estar pior".

"Poderia", Mandy disse, enquanto desciam as escadas em direção à saída das masmorras, "Poderíamos ser Hermione Granger e _gostar_ de fazer isso".

Pansy suspirou.

"Eu não gosto de livros", murmurou, incomodada, "Eles fedem e alguns deles são nojentos e as páginas deixam uma coisa estranha nos dedos", fez uma careta de nojo, "E eu acabei de fazer a minha unha, o que é muito injusto. Quero dizer, é quase como se eu tivesse me arrumado para ter um encontro com um cara pobre e fedido. Poderia ser pior?"

"Poderia", Draco concordou com um meio sorriso, "Você poderia ser Hermione Granger e gostar disso".

Mandy e Zabini riram, enquanto Pansy inclinava levemente a cabeça, confusa.

"O Weasley, Pansy", Draco disse, lentamente, "Ele é pobr... Ah, deixa para lá", disse, revirando os olhos.

Assim que pisaram no corredor que dava acesso à biblioteca, avistaram a grifinória se aproximando pela outra extremidade do mesmo.

"Sabe o que é pior?", comentou Zabini, a cabeça inclinada, avaliando a silhueta da garota, "Ela até que não faz mal aos olhos".

"Talvez para você", retrucou Draco Malfoy, embora seus olhos também estivessem fixos na garota, "Mas eu tenho dignidade, o que é uma coisa com a qual você não precisa se preocupar".

"O que você quer dizer com isso, Malfoy?", perguntou Zabini, desviando os olhos da grifinória para fixá-los no amigo.

"Ah, Zab, você sabe como é", Mandy suspirou, "Dignidade, auto-respeito, inteligência são só algumas das coisas que faltam na sua essência".

"Eu acho ela bonitinha", declarou Pansy, "Sabe, toda ruiva e com cara de criança; aposto que ela ficaria linda com um pouco de maquiagem", opinou.

"Olha só, Zab, você tem uma companhia para o Clube dos Sem Noção", comentou Mandy, dando um sorriso falso.

"Temos um clube?", Pansy perguntou, animada, batendo palmas, "Eu posso ser uma daquelas pessoas que cuida do dinheiro e de fazer os eventos?"

Mandy fechou os olhos e murmurou um 'ah, meu Merlim'; neste instante, os quatro sonserinos pararam em frente à porta da biblioteca e observaram a grifinória enquanto esta se aproximava com cara de poucos amigos.

"Olha só se não é o motivo da nossa ruína social", comentou Mandy, cruzando os braços e dando um sorriso maldoso, "Espero que esteja se divertindo, Weasley".

"Não tanto quanto eu estava quando brincávamos de bobinho, Chase", a ruiva retrucou, retribuindo o sorriso falso que transbordava de escárnio.

Amanda ergueu as sobrancelhas perfeitamente desenhadas e colocou as mãos na cintura.

"Podemos repetir a aventura, então... Imagina quantas horas de bobinho podemos brincar com todos os livros que tem nessa biblioteca", alfinetou.

Gina abriu a boca para retrucar, quando Draco Malfoy abriu a porta.

"Melhor entrarmos", disse o sonserino, interrompendo-as, "Pelo jeito, teremos muito trabalho para fazer. Weasley, por que você não trouxe a Granger? Certamente ela seria de muito mais utilidade aqui", disse, uma expressão séria.

"Acredite em mim, Malfoy", resmungou a ruiva, passando por ele enquanto entrava na biblioteca, "Se dependesse de mim, ela estaria aqui _sozinha_; porque passar um mês com vocês é uma praga que eu não desejo nem mesmo ao Percy", acrescentou, ácida.

Mandy revirou os olhos; o rosto de Zabini mudou de uma expressão neutra para um meio-sorriso aproveitador.

"Sabe, Ginevra...", começou.

"_Não_ me chame de Ginevra", cortou-o a garota, fuzilando-o com os olhos.

"Eu também teria vergonha de um nome desses", concordou Mandy, passando por Gina e dando um sorriso cínico, enquanto largava suas coisas em cima de uma das mesas.

Gina lançou um olhar de aviso em direção à sonserina e voltou-se para o negro.

"É Weasley para você", concluiu.

"Concedido", Zabini assentiu, com um aceno de cabeça, "Sabe, Weasley, muitos diriam que você é assim tão agressiva por falta de..."

"Cuidado com o que você vai dizer", Gina alertou-o, a mão deslizando para dentro do bolso, segurando firmemente sua varinha, "_Muito_ cuidado".

"...carinho", o sonserino concluiu, com um sorriso largo, enquanto Draco Malfoy revirava os olhos e juntava-se a Mandy, "E hoje você mostrou ter muita garra quando, sabe como é, quase matou todos nós. Por isso, acho que você tem direito a se sentar no lugar de honra. Ou seja, ao meu lado".

Gina fitou-o, por alguns instantes, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Engraçado. Pensei ter ouvido você dizer _lugar de honra_", ela rebateu, dando de ombros, "De qualquer forma, _dispenso_, Zabini. Seu lugar de honra, seu papo de falta de carinho e todo o resto", listou.

Draco não pôde evitar um meio sorriso enquanto se aproximava de Mandy, também deixando suas coisas sobre a mesa. O casal loiro encaminhou-se às gôndolas, onde começaram a empilhar livros para começar a catalogação, transportando-os para a mesa que escolheram.

"Sabe o que eu gosto em uma mulher, Weasley?", perguntou Zabini, acompanhando a ruiva até uma mesa mais distante, enquanto ela apenas caminha impassível, como se o ignorando completamente.

"Peitos?", sugeriu a grifinória.

"Fora isso?", rebateu o negro.

Gina lançou um olhar desgostoso para o sonserino, enquanto aproximava-se da gôndola que havia sido escolhida por Draco Malfoy e Amanda Chase; abraçou alguns livros e voltou-se em direção à sua mesa.

"Eu gosto de mulheres _calientes_, sabe? Aquele tipo de mulher que você sabe que fica arisca por qualquer coisa", disse ele, apesar de ela não ter pedido para que ele se aprofundasse, "Tipo um jogo de bobinho", acrescentou, um sorriso ferino.

"Sabe o que eu gosto em um homem, Zabini?", a ruiva perguntou, sentando-se à mesa e abrindo um dos livros, começando a preencher a ficha de catálogo.

"O quê, Weasley?", perguntou, interessado.

"Quando eles se tocam de que não são bem vindos", respondeu, distraída, coçando o nariz com a pena.

"Viu?", ele disse, com um sorriso largo, "Mulheres ariscas, é disso que estou falando; mulheres normais já teriam se rendido, mas você? Não, voc...", interrompeu-se quando uma mão firme agarrou-o pela parte de trás da gol de sua blusa e começou a arrastá-lo em direção à mesa ocupada pelos demais sonserinos.

O negro lançou um olhar revoltado por cima dos ombros para ver que quem o puxava era Mandy.

"Ah, qual é...", ele resmungou, tentando soltar-se, mas a loira mantinha uma mão de ferro sobre ele.

"Não vamos ficar nos matando enquanto você tenta tirar suas calças, Zabini", ela rosnou, especialmente perigosa, arrastando-o até uma das cadeiras livres na mesa dos sonserinos, largando-o lá.

"Ruiva, não sinta muito a minha falta", berrou Zabini, para que sua voz atravessasse a distância que os separava, "Voltarei o mais breve possível"

"Não precisa", respondeu a ruiva, sem erguer os olhos do seu livro.

Mandy observou aquela cena perplexa, uma expressão a meio caminho entre a perfeita incredulidade e o mais profundo nojo.

"O que diabos está acontecendo?", perguntou, finalmente, "Quero dizer, meus olhos e ouvidos dizem que você está realmente tentando ter algo com a Weasley, mas meu bom senso está tentando a todos os custos me convencer de que nem você desceria tão baixo", disse ela, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"É que eu tenho uma teoria", retrucou Zabini, didaticamente, "Se é mulher e tem mais de quatorze, tá valendo; todas merecem uma chance comigo".

"Isso tem um nome, Zabini", resmungou Mandy, enojada.

"Tem, sim", concordou Draco, pronunciando-se pela primeira vez na conversa, enquanto abria um livro e puxava uma ficha de catálogo para perto, "Desespero".

"Não é desespero. Simplesmente acontece que quem come de tudo não passa fome", profetizou.

Mandy ergueu os olhos do livro que catalogava.

"Mais uma das suas brilhantes teorias?", questionou.

"Não é teoria, é um lema de vida", retrucou, dando sorriso orgulhoso.

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a mais, teve um livro de quase setecentas páginas arremessados em sua direção.

"Agora cale a boca e trabalhe", ordenou Amanda.

Todos ficaram em silêncio enquanto começavam a catalogar.

"O que é que a gente tem que fazer mesmo?", perguntou Pansy, confusa, voltando-se para os amigos que soltaram suspiros, vencidos.

* * *

Fazia não mais do que uma hora e meia que o grupo estava catalogando livros quando Mandy bocejou, recostando-se contra a cadeira de madeira da biblioteca e fechando o livro que catalogava bruscamente.

"Isso está um tédio", declarou, "Vou beber um pouco de água", resmungou, arrastando a cadeira para trás e escondendo-se atrás de uma gôndola, onde encontrava-se o bebedouro.

Depois de alguns segundos, a voz dela ressoou pela biblioteca.

"Gente, eu tive uma idéia! Venham aqui!", disse, animada.

Os sonserinos imediatamente se levantaram, seguindo a voz da amiga.

Gina ergueu os olhos, curiosa, mas voltou a prestar atenção no seu livro, negava-se a se render a uma curiosidade causada por _sonserinos_; terminou de catalogar aquele livro, fechou-o e puxou o próximo da pilha.

Passaram-se alguns segundos e nenhum dos sonserinos retornou.

"_Gina, esquece"_, disse uma voz em sua mente, _"Garanto que você se divertirá muito mais aqui, catalogando, do que fazendo sabe-se lá Merlim o que eles estão fazendo"_.

Ela assentiu, tentando se convencer do mesmo e começando a escrever os detalhes do livro na ficha de catálogo.

A garota ergueu os olhos, uma vez mais, sentido uma onda incontrolável de curiosidade.

"_Estou indo lá porque estou com sede"_, tentou se convencer, enquanto se levantava.

* * *

"Alohomora!", ordenou Mandy, batendo com a varinha no cadeado que trancava o armário e escancarou-o; estava vazio, "É perfeito!", disse, batendo palmas, "O que acham?"

Draco deu um meio-sorriso.

"Que só você consegue pensar em brincar de Sete Minutos no Paraíso no meio de uma biblioteca entediante", disse, recostando-se na gôndola mais próxima.

"Eu sempre disse que por trás dessa cara de..."

"Nem complete esse pensamento, Zabini", rosnou a loira, sem virar-se para trás.

Zabini ergueu as mãos aos ares, como quem pede tréguas.

"Não está mais aqui quem falou", rebateu, inocente.

"O que vamos fazer com esse armário?", perguntou Pansy, aproximando-se da amiga e espiando por cima do seu ombro, "Não tem roupas".

"Vamos brincar de Sete Minutos no Paraíso", explicou Mandy, voltando-se para a amiga, "agora só precisamos de uma garra...", interrompeu-se quando viu algo atrás dos amigos, "O que você quer, Weasley?", perguntou, secamente.

"Vim pegar um copo de água, Chase", retrucou a grifinória, "Até onde sei, tenho tanto direito de andar por aqui quanto qualquer um de vocês".

"No papel", concordou Draco Malfoy, indiferente, "Mas na regra da vida, nós mandamos e você... não. Então, volta para a sua mesa e vai catalogar os livros".

"Enquanto vocês ficam aqui fazendo nada?", retrucou a ruiva, cruzando os braços e lançando um olhar duro para o sonserino, "Eu não acho que isso seja certo"

"A vida é uma vadia e depois você morre, sinto muito", retrucou o loiro, com desdém, "Não, espera... eu não sinto muito. É, não.", emendou.

Gina rangeu os dentes enquanto fuzilava o loiro com os olhos.

"Se você acha que eu vou fazer o seu trabalho, Malfoy, é melhor você pensar duas vezes", rosnou.

"Ah, é, Weasley?", ele inquiriu, cruzando os braços e desencostando-se da gôndola, aproximando-se perigosamente da garota, os olhos acinzentados fixos nos castanhos da grifinória, "Ou o quê? Você vai chorar para o seu namorado?", zombou.

Gina aproximou-se ainda mais, as mãos escorregando para dentro do bolso e fechando-se em torno da sua varinha.

"Eu não preciso de ninguém para dar os meus recados, Malfoy; eu tenho plena capacidade de estourar esse seu rostinho engomado sozinha", sibilou, o tom de voz transbordando irritação.

"Isso eu gostaria de v...", foi interrompido por Blaise Zabini que colocou-se entre os dois agilmente, separando-os.

"Acalmem-se", disse o negro, colocando as duas mãos grandes nos ombros da ruiva e afastando-a um pouco, "Eu sugiro que haja uma integração maior aqui", disse, os olhos fixos nos olhos castanhos da garota, "Voto para que a Weasley possa participar do jogo com a gente", concluiu.

"Como é que é?", perguntaram Mandy e Draco ao mesmo tempo.

"Ahn", Gina fez uma careta enojada, soltando-se das mãos do garoto com um movimento brusco dos ombros, "Eu dispenso".

"Weasley, não é saudável dar as costas para novas experiências; um dia, você vai ser uma velha enrugada e nojenta cheia de gatos e vai pensar nesse dia com remorso", profetizou o negro.

"É, vou correr esse risco", disse a ruiva, indiferente, girando nos calcanhares e se afastando do grupo.

Zabini tinha os olhos fixos nas costas da garota, então surpreendeu-se ao perceber que Draco e Pansy o fitavam intensamente, ao passo que Pansy apenas observava tudo, atônita.

"O que você estava fazendo?", soltou Mandy, finalmente.

"Eu?", Zabini ecoou, inocente, "Do que vocês estão falando?"

"Integração?", Draco Malfoy inquiriu, erguendo as sobrancelhas, "Weasley participando de uma rodada de Sete Minutos no Paraíso com a gente? Como eu posso perguntar isso sem ser ofensivo... você cuspiu no resto mínimo de dignidade que você tinha, Blaise?"

"Ah, qual é, Draco", Zabini revirou os olhos, "Como se ela não valesse a pena"

"É, isso mostra em que estima anda a sua dignidade", concluiu Amanda, "Você vende ela por uma rapidinha"

"_Nem_ por isso", acrescentou Draco Malfoy.

"O que é que tem de errado com vocês?", Zabini explodiu, irritado, "A vida é minha, eu faço o que diabos eu quiser com ela!"

"Bem, se você acha que você pode simplesmente ficar por aí chamando coelhos mutantes para brincar de Sete Minutos no Paraíso com a gente...", começou Amanda, no mesmo tom, diminuindo a distância entre eles.

"Então, o quê?", interrompeu-a o negro e, depois, sua expressão incomodada foi substituída por uma de satisfação, "Se eu não te conhecesse, Amanda, diria que está com ciúmes do _moi_".

A garota estalou a bochecha e olhou-o por entre as pestanas cerradas.

"Eu não estou com ciúmes", sibilou, furiosa, "E, se quer mesmo saber, eu nem ligo com o que você faz com que essa sua boca imunda, Zabini".

"Ah, é?", Zabini sorriu, presunçoso, "Então, prove!".

Mandy franziu o cenho, perplexa.

"Como?", perguntou, desconfiada.

Houve um breve segundo no qual Zabini tinha os olhos fixos na amiga, enquanto seu sorriso se alargava, fazendo um par perfeito com o brilho perigoso que se destacava em seu olhar.

"Faça com que a Weasley participe do jogo", disse, lentamente, "E prove que você não se importa".

* * *

Gina estava concentrada lendo um dos livros da pilha que escolhera para catalogar, quando este foi súbita e violentamente arrancado de sua mão; ergueu os olhos esbugalhados para encontrar uma Amanda corada e com uma expressão que tripulava entre ira e desgosto.

"Dá para devolver?", perguntou a grifinória, incomodada.

"Não, você vai levantar esse traseiro imundo da cadeira e ir lá...", ela respirou fundo antes de continuar, "E se divertir com a gente".

"Claro, como se eu fosse querer isso", Gina descartou a possibilidade revirando os olhos, "Ou você, até onde me consta".

Amanda permaneceu no mesmo lugar, o livro ainda firme em suas mãos, os olhos fixos na ruiva.

"Eu não vou devolver o livro, enquanto você não vier", disse, por fim, num tom perigoso.

Gina olhou em volta, confusa.

"Amanda, nós estamos em uma _biblioteca_! Que tipo de coação você pensa que está fazendo? Se quer tanto o livro, engula! Eu tenho uma pilha deles aqui", disse, as sobrancelhas erguidas, gesticulando em volta.

"Escuta aqui, Weasley, eu não estou pedindo, eu não estou te convidando, estou _ordenando_ que você me acompanhe", sibilou a loira, jogando o livro para longe e apoiando-se na mesa, os olhos parecendo lançar adagas na direção da ruiva.

Gina continuou impassível.

"É, agora você me convenceu", disse, em tom neutro; seu olhar sustentou o de Amanda por alguns segundos e depois, puxou um livro do topo da pilha ao seu lado e começou a escrever em uma das fichas de catalogação.

Amanda bufou e, desacostumada a ser ignorada, arrancou também de Gina o livro, segurando-o às suas costas.

A grifinória ergueu os olhos para o teto da biblioteca, numa súplica silenciosa.

"Amanda, a gente pode continuar nessa brincadeira por mais", puxou a manga do casaco e olhou o relógio de pulso, "uma hora e meia, mas eu _realmente_ não vejo o ponto nisso tudo. O que é que você quer?", perguntou, vencida.

"Eu já disse", resmungou a sonserina, revirando os olhos, "Quero que você participe do jogo com você".

"Sério?", Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas, perplexa, "Eu achei que você só estava enchendo o saco quando disse isso", retrucou, atordoada.

"Bem, eu não estava", a loira rebateu, mal humorada, "E aí? Você vai?"

"Eu? Brincar de _Sete Minutos no Paraíso_ com _vocês_?", ela riu, histérica, porque a situação era tão absurda que beirava o ridículo, "Isso é tão contra os meus princípios em tantos níveis diferentes que eu nem sei qual escolher como justificativa para a minha recusa, Chase", disse, assim que retomou o fôlego.

Amanda se negava a perder sem uma luta justa; varreu a cena, buscando por algo que fosse auxiliá-la em sua causa, quando viu a mochila da garota sobre a mesa e, num gesto brusco e ágil, seqüestrou-a.

"Chase, o que você está fazendo?", perguntou a grifinória, imediatamente colocando-se de pé.

"Você não me deixa alternativas, Weasley", comentou casualmente a loira, enquanto girava nos calcanhares, "Ou você participa do jogo ou não terá seu material para as aulas por muito, _muito_", olhou por cima dos ombros, com um sorriso vitorioso, "tempo".

Gina rangeu os dentes e, antes que pudesse se controlar, arremessou-se contra as costas da loira e as duas foram direto para o chão, com um estrondo abafado.

* * *

Draco Malfoy observava Blaise Zabini com os olhos reduzidos à frestas que transmitiam sua curiosidade.

"Então, o que é que está acontecendo? Agora, só entre você e eu", disse, em tom de confidência.

"E eu!", lembrou-os Pansy, saindo de dentro do armário, "Esse armário é muito apertado! Tem certeza que querem brincar de Sete Minutos aqui?", perguntou, o rosto franzido.

Os dois solenemente a ignoraram.

"Cara, eu não entendo porque vocês estão assim. Ela é bonitinha e jeitosa, e daí que ela sai por aí abraçando trouxas e dando bottoms de 'libertem os seus elfos domésticos'? Eu não quero casar com ela, eu quero só me agarrar com uma ruiva gostosa num armário; isso é crime desde quando?"

Draco apenas observou o amigo por alguns segundos.

"Você me faz querer vomitar, Zabini", soltou, finalmente, parecendo genuinamente enojado.

Foi então que eles ouviram um som abafado vindo da biblioteca, se entreolharam, e imediatamente saíram correndo para ver o que era.

"Qual é a sua, sua rata insana?", gemeu Amanda, enquanto tinha os cabelos da nuca puxados por uma ruiva raivosa, "Me solta!".

"Quem você pensa que é para pegar as minhas coisas desse jeito, sua...", mas foi interrompida pelo som de passos e, no momento que os sapatos de couro lustrados de Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabini surgiram no seu ângulo de visão, ela distraiu-se por alguns segundos e sentiu Amanda mover-se habilmente e, num gesto súbito, rodar seu corpo para cima do de Gina.

"Hey, espera!", disse Zabini, segurando firmemente o amigo pelo cotovelo, impedindo-o de separar as garotas, "Isso é muito melhor que Sete Minutos no Paraíso. Querem que eu conjure uma lama para vocês?", perguntou, com um largo sorriso.

"Cala a boca, Zabini", as duas soltaram, em uníssono, enquanto voltavam a se atracar, já que Amanda se aproveitou do momento de distração da grifinória para se soltar e inverter a situação, jogando a mochila para o lado e começando a forçar o rosto da garota contra o chão frio de taco de madeira da biblioteca.

"Por que o Zabini conjuraria lama?", perguntou Pansy, que só surgia agora à cena, "Ia sujar toda a bibl... AH!", soltou, atônita, quando viu as duas meninas rolando pelo chão.

"Certo, isso está começando a ficar perigoso", cedeu Zabini, e os dois meninos correram em socorro às garotas, cabendo a Draco agarrar Mandy e arrastá-la para longe da ruiva e a Zabini amparar a grifinória e auxiliá-la a ficar de pé.

Gina, assim que se viu livre de Amanda, esticou-se para agarrar sua mochila e apertou-a com firmeza contra o peito.

"E você... fique longe das minhas coisas!", berrou, as bochechas coradas de irritação.

O peito de Amanda subia e descia repetidamente, ódio escorrendo dos seus olhos.

"Que seja", cuspiu, "Vamos embora, não precisamos dessa qualquer para tornar a brincadeira legal", disse, por fim, puxando Draco pelo cotovelo e chamando Zabini com um aceno de cabeça.

Zabini aproximou-se de Gina e ia abrir a boca quando a grifinória voltou-se para ele.

"Agora realmente não é a hora, Zabini", sibilou, em tom de aviso.

Zabini ergueu as mãos, em sinal de redenção, e afastou-se; acompanhando os amigos.

"Acho que isso quer dizer que você perdeu a aposta", disse Zabini, assim que surgiu atrás dos amigos, dando um largo sorriso enquanto olhava para Amanda.

"Na verdade, não", a loira respondeu com um sorriso à altura, "Preciso voltar lá para ter uma conversinha com a Weasley... mas vocês não podem ir", acrescentou, o dedo em riste, "Essa ruiva maldita vai estar sentada obediente com a gente em cinco segundos. Ou menos", acrescentou, mordaz.

Deu as costas aos amigos e voltou para o centro de estudos, deixando os dois atônitos.

"Ainda não entendi a da lama", soltou Pansy, pensativa.

* * *

Gina revirava o conteúdo da mochila.

"Onde está?", perguntou-se, baixinho, enquanto tirava todo o material, "Não posso suportar a idéia de que eles descubram..."

"...isso?", completou Amanda, as sobrancelhas erguidas, enquanto estendia um bonequinho de tricô.

Ele não tinha mais do que quatro centímetros e era um bonequinho com cabelos pretos, olhos verdes feitos de botões e uma cicatriz costurados; Gina tinha costurado para si mesma quando tinha dez anos e tinha desenvolvido sua paixão platônica por Harry Potter e andava com ele por aí desde então.

Gostava de pensar que era o seu amuleto da sorte.

E ninguém, nunca, jamais poderia descobrir sobre ele.

"Amanda", Gina disse, tentando controlar a sua ira, "Você entende que agora eu tenho que matá-la, certo?"

"Só porque eu descobri sobre o seu...", olhou para o objeto em suas mãos, buscando por uma palavra que o definisse, "...bonequinho de vodu? Não seja trágica, Weasley! Eu prometo guardar o seu segredo, se..."

Gina arregalou os olhos e, por alguns segundos, tinha certeza de que tinha perdido a habilidade da fala.

"Amanda, por favor, eu não..."

"Aposto que você está dolorosamente arrependida de ter arrancado aquele tufo do meu cabelo, né?", a loira sorriu, vitoriosa, enquanto recostava-se contra uma das gôndolas,

"_Infinitamente"_, pensou a ruiva, num gemido mental.

"Mas", acrescentou Amanda, enquanto passava a unha do dedo indicado pelos cabelos pretos do bonequinho, "Eu sou uma pessoa misericordiosa, sabe? Mal de família", acrescentou, um sorriso maldoso no rosto, "Então, estou disposta a te perdoar, tudo o que você precisa fazer é sentar seu traseiro naquele chão e brincar de Sete Minutos no Paraíso com a gente".

Gina ficou em silêncio, encarando o seu cruel dilema.

"Bem", disse Amanda, com um suspiro, "Me pergunto o que é que o Draco vai dizer assim que colocar as mãos nessa belezinha aqui...", soltou, com um suspiro, enquanto olhava para o teto da biblioteca, parecendo ponderar sobre o assunto, "São tantas opções, acho que vou descobrir... DRA...", começou a berrar.

"OK. EU VOU!", berrou Gina, dando um passo na direção da loira, "Mas me devolva o Pottinho", arregalou os olhos assim que percebeu o que tinha dito.

Amanda mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando controlar a gargalhada.

"Ah, Weasley...", ela soltou, finalmente, "Eu sou mesmo uma pessoa abençoada por deixar uma humilhação pública dessas passar por um preço tão baixo", soltou, finalmente, "De qualquer forma, você só vai receber o... como é mesmo?... Ah, sim... _Pottinho_ de volta depois do jogo", disse, guardando-o em seu bolso.

* * *

Zabini, Pansy e Draco ficaram de olhos arregalados quando uma Mandy, com um sorriso vitorioso, entrou na pequena sala que tinha o armário com uma Ginevra Weasley corada, mas definitivamente presente, em seu encalço.

"Gina, você veio! Que adorável surpresa!", soltou Pansy, animada, "Nunca brinquei com ninguém de fora da Sonserina antes!", bateu as mãos, entusiasmadas.

"Não faz a mínima diferença, Pansy", Draco revirou os olhos, "Não é como se vocês duas fossem se pegar no armário", resmungou, enquanto lançava um olhar de 'que diabos...?' para Amanda.

A loira deu de ombros e ocupou um lugar ao lado de Pansy e Gina sentou-se ao lado de Amanda.

"Se você abrir a boca para qualquer um deles...", murmurou Gina, por entre dentes cerrados, para que nenhum deles ouvisse.

"Mantenho a minha parte enquanto você mantiver a sua", cantarolou a loira, puxando uma caneta de um dos bolsos, "Na falta da garrafa, vamos com isso mesmo", disse, entregando-a para Zabini que, com os olhos fixos na grifinória, posicionou-a no chão entre eles e girou-a, com firmeza.

Rodou por alguns segundos em que todos no recinto pareceram prender a respiração e, então, parou. Uma das pontas apontava para a Gina e a outra, para Malfoy.

"Não valeu", disse Zabini, imediatamente, já colocando a mão sobre a caneta para girá-la novamente, "Esbarrou em mim", disse, pouco convincente.

O sorriso de Amanda se alargou tanto que parecia não caber em seu resto.

"Não, Zabini, regras são regras", disse, afastando a mão do amigo, "Então, queridos, vão..."

"Não, ele é o...", começou Gina, mas paralisou-se quando a mão de Mandy escorregou para a mão onde Pottinho estava guardado, "OK!", resmungou, colocando-se de pé, "Vamos acabar logo com isso, Malfoy", resmungou, atravessando rapidamente a distância entre ela e o armário e se enfiando lá dentro.

Draco Malfoy olhou em volta, em pânico.

"Você não precisa ir se não quiser, cara", disse Zabini, em tom de alerta.

"Draco Malfoy recusando-se a entrar num armário com uma mulher?", zombou Mandy, "Será que você está mudando seus gostos, Draquinho?"

"Isso explicaria o gel no cabelo", acrescentou Pansy, pensativa.

Zabini e Mandy riram, enquanto Draco lançava um olhar de esguelha para a morena e se colocava de pé, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

"Esperaí, cara!", disse Zabini, que ia colocar-se de pé, mas foi impedido por Mandy que puxou-o de volta para o chão, "Onde você vai?"

"Eu tenho um nome a manter, Zabini", resmungou o loiro, "Se sair daqui que eu sequer encostei nessa... coisa...", disse, gesticulando para o armário, "Eu vou matar _todos_ vocês", e com essa premissa, entrou no armário.

* * *

Gina colou-se o máximo possível na parede do armário, não só para que Malfoy tivesse espaço, mas também para manter-se o mais afastada possível dele; se é que isso era possível. Assim que o sonserino entrou, seu corpo e o da grifinória pressionaram-se de maneira confortável de um jeito bem incômodo para os dois.

Draco fechou a porta às suas costas, o que fez com que ele se aproximasse ainda mais.

"Lembrem-se que vocês não precisam fazer nada que vocês não queiram!", veio a voz de Zabini e depois um gemido abafado.

"Não ouçam o Zabini. Se vocês não se pegarem com vigor, o mundo inteiro vai saber disso", berrou Amanda, do outro lado, "E do seu segredo também, Weasley", acrescentou, maldosa.

Por terror e puro instinto, Ginevra pegou-se puxando Draco Malfoy pela nuca para mais perto e eliminou a distância entre seus lábios; por alguns segundos, só conseguia se detestar por ter sido tão idiota ao ponto de fazer um bonequinho estúpido.

E ainda mais por carregá-lo por todos os cantos.

E, depois disso, todos os pensamentos foram banidos de sua cabeça assim que Malfoy começou a retribuir o beijo, movendo-se lentamente de forma a se encaixar mais perfeitamente contra o seu corpo; as mãos antes inertes agarraram sua cintura com firmeza e, passando a língua de leve pelos lábios da ruiva, pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo.

O que Gina, instintivamente, concedeu.

Assim que as duas línguas se encontraram, Gina sentiu uma estranha onda elétrica percorrer todo o seu corpo diversas vezes e foi com surpresa que percebeu que seu corpo reagia de uma maneira que ela nunca antes tinha sentido quando Draco Malfoy lentamente escorregou uma das mãos pela sua coxa.

Nenhum dos dois interrompeu o beijo, quando Zabini começou a bater na porta do armário e perguntar porque estavam tão quietos lá dentro. Draco Malfoy desajeitadamente moveu-se, de forma que agora estava com as pernas encaixadas nas de Ginevra.

Gina soltou um suspiro, quando ele liberou os lábios dela para mordiscar-lhe levemente, puxando-o.

E então, a porta abriu-se.

"CARA, QUE TRAIÇÃO!", berrou Zabini, incrédulo, "Não quero mais brincar desse jogo idiota", decretou, dando as costas e saindo, deixando um Draco Malfoy e um Ginevra Weasley sem palavras, corados e ofegantes olhando para Amanda e Pansy.

"Caramba", soltou Amanda, as sobrancelhas erguidas, "Vocês _realmente_ levaram a minha ameaça a sério".

_Continua..._

**N/A: SÓ PARA CONSTAR ****→ PARABÉNS, MINHAS LINDAS, SETE MINUTOS PASSOU DE 2000 COMENTÁRIOS E SÓ ESSE CAPÍTULO RECEBEU 43 COMENTÁRIOS (ATÉ O MOMENTO)! MUITO OBRIGADA PELO CARINHO DE VOCÊS! :D**

Agora, voltando ao normal...

Bom, depois de um jogo SEN-SA-CIO-NAL como esse, o mínimo era uma atualização para vocês, não é?

Eu ia fazer essa N/A com algumas confissões de momentos embaraçosos/curiosidades, mas eu resolvi que quero falar sobre a nossa seleção, é.

Mas antes, comentemos sobre o capítulo!

Eu, sinceramente, acho que a partir da metade mais ou menos desse capítulo, a fic começa a se alinhar um pouco; e eu me diverti tremendamente escrevendo o começo do capítulo 3 – está realmente muito divertido!

O capítulo 3 já está escrito e assim que o 4 estiver terminado, o 3 vai ao ar!

Bem, foi um pouco mais de uma semana entre uma atualização e outra, então acho que estamos no lucro, não é?

Agora, com vocês...

**OS DEZ MOTIVOS PORQUE A SELEÇÃO BRASILEIRA É A MELHOR SELEÇÃO DO UNIVERSO**

1. Temos como técnico o anão mais legal da Branca de Neve;

2. Nossos jogadores são fofos e sempre se abraçam depois de um gol;

3. Nossos jogadores são as únicas pessoas no universo que conseguem combinar amarelo canário com azul sei lá o quê e ficar bonitinhos;

4. Nós temos o Julio Cesar.

5. Nossos jogadores sempre ajudam os jogadores (que eles derrubam) a se levantar;

6. O nosso adorável Dunga brigou com a Globo (é um trabalho sujo, mas alguém tem que fazê-lo);

7. Nós temos o Julio Cesar;

8. O Kaká é adorável e é sempre o primeiro a ir festejar o gol com os colegas do time;

9. Nossos jogadores sempre pedem desculpas pelas cagadas que fazem em campo.

E, por último, mas não menos importante...

10. Nós temos o Julio Cesar.

Encerro, assim, a minha análise de porque o nosso time é o melhor de todos.

Bom, estou louca para saber o que vocês acharam do capítulo novo! Não vou responder os comentários aqui, porque acaba comendo um super tempo e, para piorar, mesclaram as reviews do antigo segundo capítulo com o atual primeiro capítulo – mas não se preocupem, as pessoas que tem conta na receberão a resposta em seus e-mails.

De qualquer forma, eu AMEI a forma como a maioria de vocês também me contou sobre fatos interessantes sobre a vida de vocês! HAHAHA! Temos inclusive uma leitora que vai se casar logo menos! :O

Parabéns para a noiva, certo, meninas?

Também fiquei aliviada em saber que muitas de vocês também gostam de Cheetos! HAHAHA.

Sintam-se à vontade para me adicionar no Orkut, MSN, perguntar no e me seguir no Twitter (vide perfil).

**FALANDO NO PESSOAL QUE ME SEGUE NO TWITTER; ME MANDEM UM 'EU' POR TWITTER PARA QUE EU POSSA SEGUIR VOCÊS TAMBÉM! :)**

Muito obrigada pelos comentários e espero ansiosamente pela opinião de vocês em relação a este novo capítulo.

Um beijo e até a próxima,

_Gisele Weasley._


	3. Cavalheiro no Cavalo Branco

**CAPÍTULO 3 – CAVALHEIRO NO CAVALO BRANCO**

"Cale a boca, Mandy", disse Draco, incomodado, afastando-se de Gina e saindo do armário, "Esse armário é absolutamente minúsculo, não podemos mais brincar nele!"

"Viu?", Pansy soltou, indignada, "Eu _disse_ isso! Mas alguém me ouve? Não! O que é a maior injustiça, porque estou sempre certa, quando não estou errada", resmungou.

Gina franziu o cenho, repassando a frase em sua cabeça e saiu do armário, instintivamente passando a mão pelas suas vestes, desamassando-a.

"Parece que você aproveitou bastante para quem estava enchendo tanto o saco para participar da brincadeira", cantarolou Amanda, divertindo-se com cada segundo do constrangimento da grifinória e a irritação do sonserino, "Qual foi a sensação de se agarrar vigorosamente com o arquiinimigo do seu amor de infância?"

"Eu... não me peguei com ele", ela rebateu, sem muita convicção.

Draco Malfoy revirou os olhos e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

"Não?", Pansy picou os gigantescos olhos cor de mel, "Então o que estava acontecendo? Draco, você estava precisando que a sua língua fosse massageada de novo? O Draco uma vez teve um problema sério com a língua dele, sabia, Ginevra? Sorte que aquela menina do sexto ano estava passando por lá e conseguiu fazer a massagem nele; eu quase entendi tudo errado, sabia? Eu achei que ele tava me traindo", segredou, depois riu e deu uma piscadinha, "Eu sou meio neurótica às vezes".

Gina observou Pansy por alguns instantes e, depois, ergueu os olhos para Draco Malfoy que, indiferente, deu de ombros.

"Certo", soltou Mandy, enérgica, "Zabini deve estar em algum lugar dessa biblioteca lambendo seu orgulho ferido e isso é algo que quero assistir de camarote", informou, espreguiçando-se e caminhando em direção à saída da sala.

"Por que o Zabini se lamberia?", perguntou Pansy, perplexa, acompanhando a amiga.

"Não, Pansy, isso foi uma... Ah, deixa para lá!", desistiu a loira, puxando a amiga para mais perto e abraçando-a com um dos braços.

Draco Malfoy estava pronto para segui-las, quando Gina pigarreou, chamando a atenção do sonserino para ela.

"Pois não, Weasley?", perguntou, solene.

Gina fitou-o nos olhos e respirou fundo, preparando-se.

"Se você contar isso para alguém, Malfoy...", ela começou, a voz trêmula de vergonha e desconforto.

"Ah, Weasley, poupe-me. Primeiro, eu não tenho mais doze anos e, segundo, mesmo que eu quisesse, prefiro uma lobotomia a sequer lembrar que eu encostei em você, aliás, que eu me _dirigi _a você de qualquer forma. Então, acho que você realmente não precisa se preocupar com o fato de eu me gabar de ter beijado _você_", ele disse, com desdém, "Ao contrário de algumas pessoas nesse recinto, eu tenho amor próprio", resmungou, olhando para a saída da sala.

Ela franziu o cenho e aproximou-se dele, enquanto se encaminhava em direção às mesas de estudo, onde estavam os livros que estava catalogando antes da brincadeira sair de controle.

"É recíproco, Malfoy. Você não tem noção do quanto", acrescentou, devolvendo o olhar de desprezo enquanto ia embora.

* * *

Draco estava sentado sozinho na mesa que anteriormente dividira com os demais sonserinos, catalogando um livro velho e fedorento sobre poções explosivas, quando ouviu o som de uma cadeira sendo arrastada; ergueu os olhos para encarar um Zabini ocupando a cadeira livre ao seu lado.

"Cara, precisamos conversar", disse ele, finalmente.

"Não, não precisamos", Draco rebateu, voltando a escrever algo na ficha de catalogação.

"Sabe, depois do que você fez, o mínimo que eu merecia era um pedido de desculpas", continuou Zabini, ignorando o comentário do loiro, "Quero dizer, cara, eu vi primeiro! E a nossa regra de não concorrência que nós selamos no terceiro ano, hein? Onde está sua palavra de sonserino?", indagou, enquanto cutucava Draco no braço que usava para escrever.

"Primeiro, nós já quebramos essa regra tantas vezes nesses quatro anos que ela nem mesmo tem validade, Zabini; acho que ela nunca chegou a ter, para ser sincero. Segundo, o que era mesmo? Ah, lembrei: eu não me importo", e voltou a escrever.

"Draco, assim fica muito difícil te perdoar", resmungou o negro.

"Me perdoar pelo quê, Blaise?", perguntou o outro sonserino, deixando a pena de lado, frustrado, "Era uma porcaria de uma brincadeira de Sete Minutos no Paraíso, o que você queria que eu fizesse? E de qualquer jeito, foi só um beijo e não é como se eu tivesse gostado; aliás, eu detestei. Foi o pior beijo de todos", disse, numa tentativa de convencer muito mais a si do que ao negro que o encarava com uma expressão desconfiada.

"Cara... só pede desculpas e tá tudo bem!", disse Zabini, dando um tapinha amigável no ombro do amigo, "Qual é! Não pode ser _tão _difícil, pode?".

Draco ignorou o amigo e voltou a rabiscar a ficha de catalogação.

"Tá certo, estou vendo que você não vai se render sem uma boa briga; achei que isso poderia acontecer", prosseguiu o negro, "É por isso que eu vou te oferecer o seguinte: nós podemos dividir".

"Nós podemos o quê?", perguntou Draco, perplexo, erguendo os olhos esbugalhados da ficha.

"Dividir, sabe? Você fica com ela de segundas, quartas e sextas e eu nas terças, quintas, finais de semanas e feriados festivos", disse o negro, enumerando as datas, "Eu sei que eu tenho mais dias na contagem total", acrescentou, em tom assertivo, "mas achei que era mais do que justo, afinal de contas, eu vi ela primeiro".

Draco observou os amigos por mais alguns instantes, as sobrancelhas arqueadas e, depois, balançou a cabeça com pesar.

"Zabini...", interrompeu-se, parecendo incapaz de terminar qualquer sentença, "que... nojo", concluiu, por fim.

"Eu já pensei nisso também, Draco, teremos que usar camisinha, é óbvio. E cogitar um a três só depois de muita conversa, não sei se estou pronto para esse tipo de coisa", prosseguiu, com naturalidade.

Draco escondeu o rosto nas mãos e ficou lá, por alguns segundos, tentando apagar todas as imagens mentais que tinham se instalado com crueldade em sua mente.

"Zabini...", começou, lentamente, medindo suas palavras, "Como eu posso dizer isso...", prosseguiu, com um suspiro, "Sabe a Lunática?"

"Lovegood?", questionou o negro.

"É", o loiro concordou.

"O que tem ela?", perguntou, inclinando-se.

"Vocês estão pau a pau; procure. Tratamento. Com. Urgência", concluiu, "E sai da minha frente, antes que eu vomite em você", acrescentou, encerrando a conversa, assim que Mandy e Pansy chegaram com mais uma braçada de livros para catalogarem.

"E aí, Zabini?", perguntou Pansy, com um sorriso, enquanto ocupava a cadeira de frente para Draco, "Resolveu seu ditame?"

"Dilema", corrigiu Amanda, naturalmente, enquanto abria um livro.

"É, que seja", a morena deu de ombros.

"Ah, resolvi; é simples, tudo o que o Draco e eu temos que fazer é...", começou o negro.

* * *

Gina ouviu o som de uma cadeira se arrastando e ergueu os olhos do livro que catalogava para encontrar Zabini ocupando o lugar à sua frente; ergueu as sobrancelhas de maneira inquisitiva.

"Fui expulso da minha mesa pela Mandy e pelo Draco", disse, dando de ombros.

"Tá...", ela concordou, relutante, "E por que você está puxando essa cadeira?".

Zabini piscou os olhos, confuso.

"Onde mais eu sentaria?", perguntou, perplexo.

Gina olhou em volta, observando todas as demais mesas e cadeiras vazias espalhadas pela área de estudo da biblioteca.

"É, isso é realmente um mistério", ela murmurou, irônica.

Ele esfregou as mãos, os olhos fixos na ruiva, uma expressão satisfeita.

"De qualquer forma, há males que vem para o bem", decretou, puxando um livro da pilha de Gina para perto, "Como meus amigos me expulsarem e agora estou aqui... com você", lançou um olhar significativo para a ruiva.

"Aham. E qual é o bem nisso?", ela questionou.

"O bem nisso", profetizou o negro, "é que agora você tem o Blaise Zabini todinho ao seu dispor", ele disse, apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos enquanto observava a expressão de escárnio no rosto da grifinória se formar, "Garotas matariam por isso, Weasley, então aproveite enquanto você tem".

Gina observou Zabini por algum tempo, em absoluto silêncio, depois dignou-se a baixar os olhos de volta para o livro e voltar a catalogá-lo, ignorando-o.

"Eu entendo que você está numa situação difícil", prosseguiu Zabini, sem se abalar com o silêncio da grifinória, "Quero dizer, você acabou de se agarrar com o meu melhor amigo e... AHMEWMERLIM, QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA?", berrou, no meio de um gemido, assim que o bico do sapato da ruiva atingiu com precisão e força a sua canela, em ato reflexo, "Weasley, pode ser que eu tenha que amputar minha perna por causa disso!", gemeu, perplexo.

Ergueu os olhos para encontrar os olhos castanhos de Gina transbordando de raiva.

"Você nunca mais vai falar disso em voz alta, Zabini", sibilou, perigosa, inclinando-se na direção do negro que, ato reflexo, escorou-se contra o encosto da cadeira, "Ou eu juro por Merlim que eu te caço, caço sua família e sua maldita coruja e mando todos vocês para o inferno"

"Somos budistas", ele retrucou, imediatamente, os olhos negros arregalados, "Não acreditamos em céu e inferno, mas em..."

"Que se dane", grunhiu a grifinória, quase deitada em cima da mesa, "Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer".

Zabini piscou os olhos, parecendo apavorado; então, olhou para o teto da biblioteca, parecendo processar a informação, e então sorriu.

"Entendi o que você quis dizer", seu sorriso se alargou, "Isso quer dizer que eu não preciso dividir".

Gina inclinou a cabeça, aturdida.

"Como é que é?", perguntou, afastando-se do negro e voltando a sentar-se corretamente em sua cadeira.

"Bom, eu tinha conversado com o Draco sobre dividirmos você, entende? Eu fico com terças, quintas, finais de semana e...", começou ele.

* * *

Quando a porta se abriu, magicamente, informando os alunos de que a detenção tinha acabado, todos começaram a se aprontar para sair; Draco, Mandy e Pansy foram devolver os livros que estavam catalogando, Gina recolheu seu material e pegou sua mochila e Zabini, isolado em uma mesa mais distante, simplesmente colocou-se de pé e começou a caminhar em direção à porta da biblioteca, resmungando algo sobre ser incompreendido.

"Tadinho do Zabini", comentou Pansy, baixinho, enquanto encaixava alguns livros na estante de uma gôndola, "Quero dizer, a Gina _realmente_ arremessou livros nele aquela hora..."

"Tenho certeza que ele mereceu", comentou Amanda, secamente, lutando para que uma fileira de livros não tombasse, "E é Weasley, Pansy, não Gina".

"Falando nela!", cantarolou a morena, assim que Gina, com as bochechas levemente coradas, aproximou-se.

"Chase, preciso ir embora", disse, num fio de voz.

A loira interrompeu sua difícil missão e fitou-a, perplexa.

"E o quê? Quer minha benção?", rebateu, com desdém.

"Não", a ruiva balançou a cabeça, "Eu quero o... sabe? Que ta com você?", tentou incentivá-la a grifinória.

"Ah! O Pottinho, lógico!", a loira revirou os olhos e riu, enquanto Pansy e Draco observavam a ruiva com uma expressão curiosa, "Está aqui, ó...", a sonserina enfiou a mão no bolso.

"NÃO!", berrou Gina, agarrando-a pelo cotovelo e puxando-a para longe de todos, "Não na frente de todo mundo!", soltou, num gemido desesperado.

"Ai, Weasley, relaxa aí!", resmungou a loira, soltando-se e massageando a área agarrada e, depois de revirar os olhos, puxou o bonequinho de tricô do bolso e estendeu-o para a grifinória, "Está aqui", disse, por fim, "Agora some da minha frente, antes que eu resolva compartilhar..."

Gina puxou a menina pela manga, os olhos cor de avelã brilhando com uma fúria interminável.

"Você não é nem louca, Chase. Nem louca", sibilou, em tom de aviso; depois, soltou a sonserina e marchou para fora da biblioteca.

XxXxX

"É por isso que ninguém presta no mundo", resmungou Zabini, enquanto os sonserinos caminhavam em direção às masmorras, "Quero dizer, aqui estou eu, sendo bondoso com todo mundo, abrindo mão do que quero para satisfazer todo mundo e o que eu ganho?"

"Cala a boca, Zabini", gemeu Mandy com os olhos fechados, massageando as têmporas.

"Exatamente!", concordou o negro, estupefato, "Quero dizer, eu só estou pedindo um pouco de _gratidão_... Mas eu recebo isso? Não. Eu recebo descaso, exílio e livros fedorentos de setecentas páginas arremessados na minha direção", listou.

"Por favor, alguém me mate agora", Draco sussurrou para a amiga, que suspirou e consentiu com um aceno de cabeça, indicando se sentir do exato mesmo jeito.

"Eu sei _exatamente_ do que você está falando, Zab", pronunciou-se Pansy, laçando um dos seus braços no do amigo, "Quero dizer, as pessoas têm a mania de ser ruins com você, mesmo quando você está sendo boazinha. Quero dizer, aquela menina lá, a Granger. Um dia, eu ofereci para ela aquele meu batom verde musgo que estava quase acabando e, depois, em outro dia, eu pedi cola para ela na prova de DCAT, você acha que ela deu?", Pansy balançou a cabeça, enfática, "Você acha que ela considerou meu ato de bondade?".

Draco e Mandy trocaram olhares suplicantes; aquela caminhada seria longa, cansativa e desesperadora.

XxXxX

Gina soltou um suspiro vencido, assim que abriu a porta do dormitório feminino e, jogando a mochila no chão, rastejou até a cama e mergulhou nela, ocultando sua cabeça com o travesseiro.

Queria desesperadamente esquecer aquele dia.

Mas assim que fechou os olhos, tudo que vinha à sua mente era a sensação do corpo firme e quente de Malfoy contra o seu.

"Alguém me mata agora", ela resmungou, a voz abafada pelo colchão, num murmuro agoniado.

* * *

Zabini e Pansy, no auge de seu discurso sobre a incapacidade do mundo de retribuir a generosidade de pessoas naturalmente boas e generosas como eles, foram abandonados no Salão Comunal por Draco e Mandy, que se separaram para ir para seus respectivos dormitórios.

Draco jogou-se na cama e sentiu-se tão aliviado por ter sua cama aconchegante e confortável, depois de três horas preso naquela biblioteca nojenta, que jurou que, se não fosse o fato de ser um Malfoy, poderia chorar de gratidão.

Soltou o ar, lentamente, pela boca, enquanto desfazia o nó de sua gravata com uma das mãos, os olhos fixos no teto, enquanto sua mente, opondo-se a obedecê-lo, repassava o evento daquela noite em sua mente; o jeito como a Weasley selou seus lábios aos dele e como foi agradável aquela corrente de adrenalina que percorreu o seu corpo.

Soltou um grunhido, insatisfeito, enquanto tentava afastar tais pensamentos.

"_Não foi nada demais_", teimou uma voz em sua mente, _"Já tive beijos muito melhores"_, mentiu para si mesmo, enquanto usava um pé para descalçar o outro.

Ainda deitado, agora sem a gravata e só com as meias, começava a ponderar se deveria colocar o pijama. E, então, começou a perguntar-se o que a Weasley deveria usar para dormir.

"_Talvez seja uma camisola de seda. Daquelas pretas e transparentes. Sem nada por baixo, e..."_, sentiu-se extremamente incomodado ao perceber que seu corpo estava respondendo à essas imagens, _"Não, ela deve dormir com um pijama de felpudo de coelho. Daqueles que tem orelhinha e tudo... ou com uma camisola, branca agora..."_, traiu-se.

E foi em meio a esses pensamentos que adormeceu.

* * *

Gina acordou com o barulho das garotas se movimentando no quarto; Romilda Vane foi a primeira a perceber que ela tinha se sentado na cama e observou-a com o desdém habitual.

"Voltou tarde ontem à noite. Planos com o Potter?", perguntou, enquanto enfiava os pés pequenos dentro do sapato.

Gina lançou um olhar de aviso à garota, enquanto chutava os cobertores para longe e caminhava, ainda meio bamba de sono, em direção ao armário; abriu as portas e puxou a primeira troca de roupas em que colocou as mãos.

"Aonde quer que a Gina tenha ido", disse Abigail, os cabelos castanhos claros caindo em ondas até os ombros, e uma cara de poucos amigos, "Não é da sua conta, Vane".

Gina sorriu, demonstrando sua gratidão à colega, enquanto marchava em direção ao banheiro; assim que entrou, Abigail se esgueirou atrás dela e fechou a porta suavemente às suas costas.

"Então, onde você estava?", perguntou, num sussurro.

"Detenção", a ruiva respondeu, num gemido, "Realmente não quero lembrar disso agora".

"Ah, está bem", disse a menina, aquiescendo e sentando-se na borda da banheira, enquanto Gina trocava-se; a ruiva estava terminando de abotoar a saia quando alguém bateu à porta.

"Vai demorar? Eu preciso usar o banheiro", a voz de Kendra fez-se ouvir.

Abigail saltou do lugar em que estava sentada e abriu a porta, dando entrada para uma negra de cabelos cheios, alta e magra que lançou um olhar incomodado para as amigas.

"Eu já disse que detesto ser largada sozinha com a Vane", resmungou, sem fazer questão alguma de falar baixo, entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta com violência às suas costas.

"Será que nós não podemos fazer um abaixo assinado para expulsá-la do quarto?", perguntou Abigail, prestativa, voltando a sentar-se.

Gina negou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Já perguntei para Hermione; aparentemente, em algum lugar dentro do regulamento interno de Hogwarts é proibido que alunos, sem justificativa, expulsem um colega de quarto", informou, enquanto pegava uma escova de cabelos e começava a pentear-se.

"Sem justificativa? Se o idiota que escreveu esse regulamento estúpido convivesse com aquela... _coisa_...", definiu Kendra, depois de uma pausa, "Por mais de dez segundos, veria que essa lei é a maior babaquice que ele escreveu".

"É", concordou Abigail com um aceno enfático de cabeça, "Quero dizer, analise isso. Olha o jeito como ela se intromete na vida de todo mundo! Como se precisássemos dar satisfação da nossa vida para ela!"

"Por falar nisso", cantarolou a negra, enquanto usava o espelho para se maquiar, "onde a senhorita estava?"

"Ah, nem brinquem", suspirou a ruiva, guardando a escova de cabelo em uma das prateleiras, "Estou de detenção com Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson e Amanda Chase. Pode ser pior?"

As outras duas garotas ficaram em silêncio absoluto por alguns instantes.

"Quantos gatinhos indefesos você matou na sua outra vida para merecer isso?", perguntou Abigail, finalmente.

"Gatinhos? Apela aí, amiga. Acho que você devia jogar criancinhas cegas de abismos ou coisa do gênero", rebateu Kendra, voltando a maquiar-se.

"Ah, como vocês são graciosas", resmungou Gina, mostrando a língua para as amigas, "Na verdade, recebi a detenção porque eu quase matei eles enquanto soltava feitiços estuporantes para todos os lados, enquanto eles brincavam de bobinho comigo".

Abigail ficou boquiaberta.

"Gina, como assim?", perguntou, perplexa.

"Ah, eu sei", a ruiva murmurou, desviando o olhar, embaraçada, "Não foi muito racional, mas eu sou a mais nova de seis irmãos; bobinho é um dos meus maiores traumas de infância".

"Lá vem você ficar toda sentimental", resmungou Kendra, que não se sentia à vontade em momentos como este, "Escuta, está tudo errado nesse colégio. Se eu fosse a diretora e você quase tivesse matado aquela gentalha, eu te condecoraria".

Abigail observou a amiga por um instante, perplexa.

"Kendra, se o Filch fosse, sei lá, duzentos anos mais novo, vocês seriam um casal perfeito", declarou, afinal.

"Abigail, para o seu próprio bem...", a negra interrompeu-se para passar o batom, "eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso. Podemos tomar café agora?", perguntou, afastando os olhos escuros do espelho para observar as amigas, encerrando a conversa.

* * *

Draco Malfoy acordou atrasado, quando olhou em volta todas as camas estavam vazias; chutou as cobertas e agradeceu que não tinha trocado sua roupa pelo pijama na noite passada.

Agarrou sua mochila e saiu correndo pelo corredor, o mais rápido que pôde; quando finalmente chegou no segundo andar, estava quase sem ar e assim que abriu a porta para a sala de aula, percebeu que a sala estava vazia.

A não ser por uma garota de cabelos ruivos, debruçada sobre um pergaminho, escrevendo avidamente.

"Weasley, o que é que você está fazendo aqui?", perguntou, entre baforadas de ar, entrando na sala.

"Estudando, Malfoy", respondeu a garota, rudemente, enquanto coçava o nariz graciosamente com a pena que escrevia, "A não ser, é claro, que você queira fazer algo mais... proveitoso", ela deu um sorriso malicioso, indicando um armário que ele não tinha percebido em um dos cantos da sala.

Ela levantou-se, atravessou a distância entre eles e tomou-o pela mão, puxando-o na direção do armário. Empurrou-o para dentro e entrou em seguida, fechando a porta e Draco podia sentir o corpo dela contra o seu, suas curvas suaves...

"Draco", ela disse, em seu ouvido, mas sua voz, doce e sensual lentamente foi transformando-se na rouca e agitada de Blaise Zabini, "Você fez a lição de Poções? Eu realmente preciso copiar, cara".

Draco abriu os olhos para observar um Zabini debruçado sobre a sua cama; fechou os olhos e amaldiçoou-o mentalmente duas vezes.

Uma por ter feito aquela aposta idiota com Amanda.

E outra por tê-lo acordado do sonho.

* * *

Quando Gina e as meninas chegaram ao Salão Principal, os olhos da ruiva imediatamente caíram sobre Harry que, sozinho, tomava café enquanto lia uma edição do Profeta Diário.

"Vai lá", Abigail empurrou-a discretamente, enquanto sentava-se junto com os demais sextanistas.

Gina caminhou até o moreno e ocupou o lugar vago ao seu lado; Harry ergueu os olhos esmeralda do papel e sorriu.

"Bom dia, Gi", disse, erguendo sua xícara de café numa saudação.

"Bom dia, Harry", ela disse, retribuindo o sorriso e, imediatamente, começando a se servir, "Onde estão Rony e Hermione?"

"Estudando em algum lugar", ele respondeu, dando de ombros.

"E você ainda acredita nisso, quanta inocência", cantarolou Gina, apertando a bochecha do moreno, brincalhona.

"A questão não é acreditar", ensinou-a o moreno, piscando um dos olhos, faceiro, "É _fingir_ que acredita para que eles não se sintam à vontade para ficar se pegando na sua frente", apontou para a própria têmpora, "Aprenda com o mestre".

Gina ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, absorvendo a informação, enquanto se servia um pouco de leite.

"Nunca tinha pensado nisso desta forma", concedeu, por fim.

"Evitar que seus melhores amigos de infância lhe causem traumas irreparáveis é uma arte complexa que só os mais habilidosos conseguem dominar", declarou Harry, num tom de voz que estava entre o dramático e o zombeteiro.

Gina revirou os olhos e riu; nesse instante, o grupo de sonserinos adentrou o Salão Principal e seus olhos encontraram-se com os de Malfoy por uma fração de segundos e ela sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe as costas.

As recordações da noite anterior que ela tinha guardado muito bem no fundo de sua mente voltaram com um baque e ela sentiu as bochechas pinicando; envergonhada, abaixou os olhos achocolatados para sua xícara de leite.

"Ah, é!", Harry bateu de leve na própria testa, "Como foi ontem? Algo interessante que queira me contar?", questionou, brincalhão.

"Interessante? Defina interessante", ela disse, rapidamente, sentindo o coração batendo forte; Hermione mencionara que Harry tivera aulas de oclumência com Snape há dois anos. Será que ele tinha lido sua mente?

Harry pareceu surpreso com a pergunta.

"Ahn... sei lá. É... Interessante, sabe? Fora do normal que valha a pena ser comentado?", ele disse, lentamente.

O coração de Gina batia tão rapidamente que ela conseguia ouvir o seu sangue fluindo rapidamente; esticou-se para pegar um pão francês, porque não queria ficar parada sob o olhar perplexo do moreno.

"Ah, bem", ela disse, depois de pigarrear, "O que você esperava que acontecesse? Nada demais. Quero dizer, você queria o quê? Que nós tivéssemos brincado de, sei lá...", fez uma careta pensativa, "brincado de Sete Minutos no Paraíso e eu tivesse me agarrado com o Malfoy?", questionou.

Harry gargalhou da perspectiva.

"É, certamente isso não aconteceu", concordou, com um aceno de cabeça.

Gina forçou-se a acompanhar Harry, sentindo algo estranho na boca do estômago e seus olhos varreram a mesa da Sonserina novamente.

"Claro que não", ela disse, entre risadas trêmulas.

* * *

Draco ergueu os olhos do próprio prato para observar Ginevra Weasley; a garota estava sentada ao lado do Santo Potter, é claro, e os dois pareciam estar se divertindo muito de alguma coisa.

"_Certamente algo sem graça"_, pensou, amargurado, lembrando-se do seu sonho, "_Porque a Weasley verdadeira não é nem de perto tão divertida quanto a do meu sonho"_

"Eu aposto dez nucles que ela já está sentindo a minha falta", declarou Zabini, servindo-se de omelete.

"Quem?", perguntou Pansy, confusa.

"A Weasley, quem mais seria?", perguntou o negro, revirando os olhos, "Quero dizer, olha o jeito como ela está com o Potter! É _óbvio_ que ela preferiria que fosse eu ali"

Amanda ergueu os olhos do próprio cereal para observar a cena que o amigo descrevera.

"Sabe, Zabini, ás vezes eu me pergunto que tipo de doença você tem", ela disse, por fim, voltando a concentrar-se no seu café da manhã.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?", ele perguntou, piscando os olhos escuros, confuso.

"Sabe? Essa doença bizarra em que você está aqui, sentado do meu lado, mas vive numa realidade completamente alternativa", disse a loira, com desdém.

"Autismo", ajudou Draco, do outro lado da mesa.

"Exato!", Mandy estalou os dedos, em reconhecimento, "Como é que você consegue viver assim?"

"Ah, eu até acho que o Zabini tem alguma razão", disse Pansy, apontando para o casal, "Olha como ela ta se forçando a...", Draco rapidamente abaixou a mão dela, perplexo, "... risada. Ai, Draquinho, isso machuca!"

"Sua mãe nunca te ensinou que é falta de educação apontar, Pansy?", perguntou, incomodado, olhando em volta para ver se alguém tinha percebido.

"Vocês são muito chatos, credo", resmungou a morena, acariciando a área afetada, "É sempre 'não aponte para os outros, Pansy', 'não coma de boca aberta, Pansy', 'não fale enquanto come, Pansy', 'não faça esculturas com o arroz, Pansy'; que chatice...", choramingou.

Draco prontamente ignorou os comentários da garota, e ergueu seus olhos novamente, observando o casal; estavam se levantando agora e o sorriso de Ginevra era genuíno.

Sentiu algo em seu interior rosnar; não era justo que aquela garota invadisse seus sonhos do jeito que invadira na noite passada e simplesmente saísse por aí, rindo e parecendo tão à vontade com o _Potter_.

* * *

Harry e Gina se levantaram e, juntos, caminharam pelos corredores, sem um rumo certo; ainda era cedo e, como era domingo, não tinha nenhuma aula a que precisassem comparecer.

Chegaram a um corredor de onde era possível ter uma bela visão do campo de Quadriboll, imponente à distância. Gina e ele se apoiaram em uma coluna e ficaram em silêncio, apreciando a vista por alguns instantes.

"Te incomoda tanto?", perguntou a ruiva, finalmente.

"O quê?", Harry rebateu, os olhos esmeralda piscando, confusos.

"O Rony e a Hermione, como um casal?", esclareceu, voltando-se para encarar o perfil do grifinório.

Harry ficou em silêncio, considerando a questão por um tempo.

"Mais ou menos", ele disse, finalmente, "Não por _eles_, mas... por mim. É meio egoísmo, na verdade", concedeu, ao final, "Mas acho que me incomoda saber que eles podem ter algo que... eu não posso", nesse instante, ele virou-se e Gina e ele se encaravam firmemente.

Desde o término, momentos como este eram freqüentes; eram os momentos em que Gina simplesmente sabia que Harry retribuía todos os sentimentos dela e que pensava nela também.

Mas as prioridades eram outras.

"Sempre o cavalheiro no cavalo branco, huh?", ela soltou, finalmente, sorrindo, embora sentisse sua garganta ardendo e fechando-se.

"Dificilmente", ele deu um meio sorriso, acanhado; Gina pensou se teria algo que pudesse falar para fazê-lo entender que ela não precisava ser protegida, que eles poderiam ficar juntos e nada disso teria a menor importância, mas ele foi mais rápido, "Acho melhor procurar o Rony e a Hermione", disse, afastando-se, "Te encontro no treino mais tarde?"

Gina deu um sorriso e concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Claro, até lá, então!", disse, inclinando a cabeça.

Harry afastou-se da coluna e aproximou-se, bagunçando os cabelos ruivos e lisos da garota; os olhos deles se encontraram e Gina sentiu seu coração doer por um instante.

"Te vejo mais tarde", ele disse, e afastou-se.

Gina observou a silhueta de Harry distanciar-se por um tempo e depois voltou a observar o campo de quadribol, pensativa.

* * *

"Eu quero me formar em gigologia", decidiu Zabini, o cenho franzido, enquanto copiava a lição de poções de Draco, "Quero dizer, qual é a utilidade de saber que as pernas de sapo devem estar cortadas _e_ fritas para fazer uma poção da fertilidade?"

Mandy ergueu os olhos, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Se você quiser uma poção da fertilidade, é de toda utilidade, Zabini", rebateu.

"Bem, mas qual a utilidade dela para mim, então?", resmungou.

"Levando-se em consideração a sua perspectiva de futuro", Draco pronunciou-se, "nada tem utilidade para você".

"O que é girologia?", perguntou Pansy, erguendo os olhos da revista que lia.

"Não é girologia, Pansy, é gi_g_ologia", corrigiu Amanda, "E tenho quase certeza de que isso não existe".

"Lógico que existe!", rebateu o negro, "É o curso que você faz para fazer sexo para ganhar dinheiro", ele disse, convicto.

"Nossa, se de graça já é bom, imagina ganhando!", vibrou Pansy, "Posso fazer esse curso com você, Zab?", implorou.

Zabini deu um sorriso largo.

"Claro", disse, "Quanto mais, melhor!"

Draco revirou os olhos e colocou-se de pé.

"Vou dar uma volta", anunciou, vestindo seu casaco.

"Aonde você vai, Draquinho?", perguntou Pansy, deixando a revista de lado.

"Do jeito que anda essa conversa, para um manicômio", respondeu, por cima do ombro.

Sumiu pela entrada e os demais sonserinos se entreolharam.

"O Draco anda bem estranho", comentou Zabini, coçando a testa com a pena e voltando a escrever.

"Nem me fale", concordou Pansy, voltando a abrir sua revista, "Por que diabos ele iria querer fazer as unhas?"

Mandy questionou por alguns segundos se deveria esclarecer a diferença entre manicure e manicômio, mas, vencida, debruçou-se sobre a mesa, arrependendo-se de não ter acompanhado o amigo para longe.

* * *

Gina acordou atordoada, em cima de um livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas; olhou em volta e percebeu que tinha adormecido na biblioteca.

Depois que ela e Harry se separaram no corredor, a ruiva resolvera ir para a biblioteca para estudar um pouco para as provas que se aproximavam; entretanto, caíra no sono em algum momento.

Desesperada, a grifinória puxou a manga da blusa e viu que eram dez para as duas horas da tarde; como um furacão, colocou-se de pé bruscamente, fazendo com que a bibliotecária coloca-se o dedo indicador sobre os lábios com veemência.

Com uma mão ela segurou a mochila e com a outra empurrou todo o material que estava sobre a mesa para dentro; assim que fechou a mochila, ajeitou-a nas costas e, apesar dos protestos da bibliotecária, saiu correndo porta afora.

Estava atrasada para o treino.

Gina corria, os olhos fixos no que era possível ver do campo do corredor, e foi assim que acabou esbarrando em alguém.

Nem mesmo teve que ouvir a pessoa reclamar para saber quem era; bastou sentir o cheiro de perfume caro e importado.

"Olhe por onde anda, Malfoy", irritou-se ela, pondo-se de pé.

"Foi _você_ quem saiu correndo que nem uma desesperada, Weasley. O que foi? Estão distribuindo algo de graça?", perguntou ele, irônico.

"Acho que sim. Quer que eu pegue algo para o seu papaizinho?", perguntou ela, fazendo um biquinho inocente ,"Quero dizer, deve ser difícil fazer compras em Azkaban, não é?"

Draco Malfoy contorceu seu rosto em uma expressão de fúria, e em um movimento brusco, empurrou-a contra a parede fria do corredor, fitando-a no fundo dos olhos achocolatados.

Nesse instante, os momentos da noite passada se instalaram na cabeça de ambos, deixando Gina corada e Malfoy revirou os olhos.

"Ouça bem, Weasley, porque eu só vou falar uma vez: você não sabe de nada sobre mim, está bem? Então, é melhor pensar duas vezes antes de sair por aí fazendo piadinha, ou pode cair no ouvido do seu Potter queridinho que você se amassou comigo em um armário qualquer"

Gina fitou-o, perplexa, mas logo se recompôs, empurrando-o.

"Não se preocupe; quero esquecer aquela noite mais do que você, Malfoy", cuspiu, lançando-lhe um olhar de desdém, girou nos calcanhares pronta para se encaminhar ao treino.

Draco Malfoy sentiu uma fúria incontrolável romper dentro dele, liberando uma onda quente de ódio.

"Nem ouse", sibilou, puxando-a pelo braço e fazendo com que ela voltasse para a parede, "dar as costas para mim".

"O que mais você quer, Malfoy?", perguntou ela, irritada, cruzando os braços.

E nesse instante, os dois perceberam o quão próximo eles realmente estavam; Gina sentiu sua respiração ficar automaticamente pesada e os olhos do sonserino migravam dos olhos escuros e profundos da grifinória para os seus lábios.

O loiro não saberia dizer exatamente em qual momento a vontade de transformá-la em uma lesma transmutara-se na vontade de beijá-la enlouquecidamente como fizera por aquele breve instante dentro do armário, mas aconteceu.

Ele começou a se inclinar, quando a voz de Zabini fez-se ouvir, alta.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, pegos de surpresa.

"Nós estamos discutindo, Zabini. Se é que não percebeu", disse, secamente, Draco Malfoy, assim que recuperou sua voz, afastando-se da ruiva, que engoliu em seco, desviando os olhos.

"Discutindo? Sei...", falou ele, cruzando os braços, e fitando-os, fingindo estar aborrecido "E nem me chamaram? Draco, eu disse que aceitava dividir, mas roubar de mim..."

Gina franziu o cenho, irada.

"Ah, quer saber, vocês dois? Danem-se! Tenho um treino!", bufou, pegando sua mala, ajeitou-a nas costas e saiu andando, rapidamente, evitando olhar por cima dos ombros.

* * *

Assim que a grifinória saiu da vista dos dois, Zabini, com um sorriso vitorioso, recostou-se contra uma das pilastras, observando o amigo.

"Tire esse sorriso ridículo da cara, Zabini", resmungou Draco Malfoy, "Não é nada do que você está pensando. Você sabe qual é a minha teoria sobre os Weasleys"

"O quê? Lembre-me, por favor!", pediu o outro, de forma inocente.

"Que qualquer coisa em relação àquela família de Coelhos Ruivos Sarnentos é nojenta e de baixa qualidade", recitou o loiro, como se aquilo fosse um mandamento.

"Você não parecia pensar nisso agora há pouco", brincou o Zabini, seu cabelo que havia sido modelado em diversas trancinhas agitando-se junto com o movimento da cabeça do negro, "Ou ontem à noite", acrescentou, pensativo.

"Você usa trancinhas, cala boca", zombou Draco "O quê, possivelmente, pode saber sobre o que os homens pensam, Zabini?"

"Engraçadinho!", revirou os olhos "Para a sua informação, mulheres morrem por essas trancinhas. Elas são o meu charme!"

Draco Malfoy gargalhou por alguns segundos.

"Sim, suponho que travecos tenham o seu charme... para quem gosta desse tipo de coisa", concordou.

"Isso é _tão_ típico de você, Draquinho", zombou o negro.

"Como?", perguntou ele, voltando-se, perplexo.

"A coisa começa a pegar fogo, e você sai atacando todo mundo. Tão típico..."

"Isso é tão típico de você, Zabini, vir com essas frases de psiquiatra bicha quando é mais inconveniente. Alguém deveria te dar um prêmio por isso", disse Draco Malfoy, enquanto os dois caminhavam em direção à torre da Sonserina, "Quem sabe o Clube dos Sem Noção..."

"Vai se foder, Draco", resmungou o negro, empurrando o amigo.

* * *

Gina saiu apressada do vestiário, com sua vassoura em mãos, montou-a e disparou em direção aos demais, que já a esperavam voando.

"Sinto muito o atraso, mas tive... er... alguns problemas", disse ela, não ousando encarar os demais no rosto.

"Tudo bem", sorriu Harry, "Rony, para o gol, Gina é você contra a Abigail e p Thomas", disse, apontando para os outros dois artilheiros, "enquanto isso, eu improviso no outro gol!"

"Ah, então, fazer gol vai ser bem fácil", zombou Gina.

"É o que você pensa?", perguntou o moreno, erguendo uma sobrancelha "Então, vou ficar no seu gol!", modificou o rumo de sua vassoura, posicionando-se no gol às costas da ruiva.

"Bom, então perdemos", concluiu ela, piscando e mostrando a língua para o moreno.

Harry riu.

"Coote, meu time e Peakes, time do Ron", adicionou Harry, apontando para os garotos.

Os batedores se colocaram em seus devidos lugares e, ao apito de Harry, o treino começou.

Gina marcou três gols em Rony, um recorde, já que o ruivo defendera as outras treze goles que ela havia lançado, enquanto Harry deixara passar quase todas as goles que foram arremessadas em sua direção.

* * *

Depois de quarenta minutos de treino, Harry o encerrou; todos pousaram ao mesmo tempo, suados.

"Belos arremessos", elogiou, enquanto guardava o pomo dentro do velho baú, junto com as outras bolas.

"Pena não poder dizer o mesmo sobre suas defesas", provocou ela.

Harry riu e voltou-se para os demais.

"Pessoal, já são quase cinco horas! Aconselho todos vocês a irem para o vestiário e se arrumarem para voltar para o castelo antes que dê o toque de recolher".

Gina estava se preparando para sair, quando viu que ao contrário dos demais grifinórios, Harry continuava no campo, ajoelhado ao lado do baú velho no qual as bolas eram guardadas; já tinha guardado a Goles e agora lutava contra um dos balaços.

"Vai treinar um pouco?", perguntou ela, aproximando-se.

"É, vou soltar o Pomo de Ouro e tentar pegá-lo pelo menos duas vezes antes de guardar tudo", o moreno respondeu, sorrindo.

"Quer ajuda?", perguntou, já se ajoelhando ao lado do garoto e ajudando-o a prender os balaços, "Eu posso concorrer com você para pegar o Pomo de Ouro; dificultar um pouco as coisas", explicou.

Quando finalmente conseguiram terminar de prender os balaços, a mão dos dois se tocou e eles trocaram olhares profundos por alguns instantes.

"Eu adoraria", Harry disse, finalmente, sorrindo.

Gina sorriu de volta e levantou-se, a vassoura já em mãos.

"Se eu ganhar, você vai ter que me trazer uma cerveja amanteigada da próxima viagem a Hogsmeade", decretou a ruiva, enquanto Harry abria o local onde o Pomo ficava guardado, segurando-o firmemente em sua mão.

"Feito. Mas e se eu ganhar?", perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Quem tem que escolher o prêmio é você, Harry", Gina riu, dando-lhe uma cotovelada, "Solta logo esse Pomo!", reclamou.

Harry abriu a mão e liberou o Pomo que saiu voando rapidamente, em zigue-zague. O moreno contou até cinco e, então, ao mesmo tempo, os dois deram impulso, cortando o ar e seguindo a faísca dourada que cortava o céu já escurecido.

Foram dez minutos de uma apertada disputa, mas foi a mão grande e firme de Harry que se fechou em torno da veloz bola dourada; os dois pousaram, Harry com um sorriso vitorioso e Gina com uma careta insatisfeita.

"Você roubou", resmungou, aproximando-se com a vassoura em mãos, ficando a apenas alguns centímetros do garoto, "E então, o que você vai querer como prêmio?", perguntou, contrariada.

Eles trocaram um longo olhar e Gina ficou repentinamente sem ação, sabendo exatamente o que Harry queria pedir; o que pediria, na verdade, se a situação fosse outra. Se não houvesse Voldemort, nem guerras, nem perdas, ou medo e ele não tivesse esse maldito espírito de cavalheiro, colocando a segurança dela em primeiro lugar.

Ele se aproximou um pouco mais, ainda segurando o Pomo com firmeza, mas largando sua vassoura no chão; com a mão livre ele acariciou a bochecha de Gina e deu um meio sorriso.

"Eu não quero nada", disse, finalmente, e Gina fechou os olhos, absorvendo aquele toque e respirando fundo.

E então, Harry pareceu recobrar a consciência e afastou-se, encaminhando-se para o baú, abriu-o e guardou o pomo, trancou o trinco e colocou-se de pé.

"Quer ajuda?", perguntou ela, pegando uma das alças velhas e enferrujadas.

"Uma garotinha frágil e delicada não devia sair por aí carregando baús velhos", zombou Harry, tomando a outra alça.

"Harry, cresci com Fred e Jorge, se eu fosse frágil e delicada, provavelmente não estaria mais viva a essa altura", informou ela, ajudando-o a levantar o baú.

Os dois trocaram um olhar significativo, sorriram e, juntos, caminharam em direção ao castelo, com o baú velho e pesado pendendo entre eles.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Olá, meus queridos leitores!

Como estão nesse maravilhoso final de feriado? :)

Hoje é dia de final da copa, minha TV está aqui ligada no SporTV, mas devo confessar que fiquei escrevendo a cena final do capítulo 4 de Sete Minutos no Paraíso e ouvindo _A Fine Frenzy_, então não estou prestando muita atenção.

De qualquer forma, estou torcendo pela Holanda, é.

Bom, o que vocês acharam desse novo capítulo? São 14 páginas de diversão para vocês e, sinceramente, gostei bastante de escrever esse capítulo!

Uma mudança que vocês devem ter notado: a Ashley e a Vanessa foram substituídas pela Abigail e pela Kendra; achei melhor criar personagens originais que tivessem um pouco mais de personalidade do que as duas anteriores.

Já que estamos falando sobre elas, vou contar a vocês sobre o _Dilema Kendra_: criei a personagem e fiquei completamente feliz com a cena que ela aparece, passo a cena por MSN para uma amiga minha e o que ela diz? 'Credo, que nome horrível'. u-u

Aí, questionei quase todas as pessoas online no meu MSN e todas falaram que o nome era feio. D: Mas eu disse, 'dane-se, Hermione também é um nome horrível e olha só no que deu' e deixei Kendra mesmo. HAHAHA.

É, eu sou teimosa assim.

Ah, é: sobre os momentos HarryGina. Eu sinto muito se alguns de vocês possam ter qualquer tipo de esquizofrenia aguda sempre que lê uma cena HG, mas não posso negar que é um dos meus casais favoritos, então, vai ter algumas cenas entre eles.

É um aviso. HAHAHA.

Agora, como em todas as N/As eu tenho feito uma parte aleatória, a desse capítulo será sobre confissões da minha vida. (?)

Então, aí vai:

1. Fiquei bêbada pela primeira vez aos 18 anos – e não consigo mais sentir o cheiro de whisky sem sentir meu estômago revirar.

2. Antes de começar a namorar, eu tinha beijado só 3 meninos.

3. Eu tinha 11 anos quando tive minha primeira menstruação e eu achei que tinha uma doença estranha na qual você faz cocô sem cheiro e sem perceber.

4. Teve uma fase da minha vida em que eu _só_ falava sobre Harry Potter.

5. Até hoje, pessoas que ficam insistindo que Harry e Hermione era o casal de ouro e que a JK cometeu o maior erro da história ao não colocá-los juntos me dá vontade de cometer homicídios.

6. Eu vi um vídeo do Daniel Radcliff atuando em Equus e achei o pinto dele muito pequeno.

7. Eu já gostei de Simple Plan.

8. Michael Bublé é um dos meus sonhos de consumo.

9. Eu já gostei de RBD.

10. Eu e meu namorado falamos um com o outro com voz de bebê – ás vezes, até mesmo na frente dos outros.

Bom, é isso. Chega. Muitas coisas embaraçosas em uma só página. HAHAHA.

De qualquer forma, aguardo a opinião de vocês sobre o capítulo novo! :)

Adicionem-me no Orkut, sigam-me no twitter, façam perguntas no meu formspring etc, etc, etc...

Um grande beijo e até a próxima,

_Gisele Weasley_.


	4. Muito em Comum

**_OBS: _**_Este é exatamente o capítulo que eu atualizei ontem; havia um erro de continuidade no final do capítulo, quando dizia "moreno" na última fala, e na verdade era "a ruiva". Tirando essa correção, o capítulo segue igual. Que falta faz uma beta às vezes. :( Desculpem o incomodo e uma boa leitura para quem ainda não leu. :)_

**CAPÍTULO 4 – MUITO EM COMUM**

Draco e Zabini chegaram juntos às masmorras, onde Pansy e Amanda se encontravam, lendo revistas de fofoca.

"Já que vocês já estão se metendo na vida dos outros...", começou o negro, "Vocês não sabem a baixaria que Draco queria fazer comigo!"

Draco bufou e revirou os olhos, afastando-se deles para se acomodar em uma das poltronas verde musgo.

"Lá vem você de novo...", resmungou.

"Ele ia roubar a ruiva de mim!", disse Zabini, dramaticamente "Isso porque eu falei que não tinha problemas em dividir!"

"Que egoísmo, Draquinho!", bronqueou Pansy, dando um risinho.

"Não estava acontecendo nada!", irritou-se o loiro "Blaise, você devia começar a controlar esse seu vício por drogas, já está começando a ter alucinações"

"É, alucinação, sei... Você quase estuprou a garota com os olhos, Draco!", riu o negro, enquanto fitava o amigo, divertido, "Hum... Aposto que você vai começar a escrever cartinhas de amor para ela, agora!"

"Blaise, vai cuidar da sua vida!", disse Draco "Eu não escrevo cartas nem para a minha mãe, acha que eu vou escrever para uma Weasley suja e pobre?"

"O que foi que aconteceu?", perguntou Amanda, deixando a revista de lado, plenamente interessada.

"Nada", falou Draco, bufando e olhando para o lado.

"Draco está dando em cima da Weasley", informou Pansy, com um sorrisinho bobo "Bobinho, como se tivesse chance..."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?", perguntou Mandy, erguendo as sobrancelhas, "Fora o óbvio, quero dizer".

E Draco voltou seu olhar Pansy, ao perceber que Blaise percebera seu movimento, voltou a desviar sua atenção, mas não sem manter os ouvidos bem atentos à conversa.

"Bom, para começar", fez a morena, erguendo um dedo "O Draquinho quase matou ela no segundo ano, depois, teve toda a humilhação e etc... Quero dizer, só se ela fosse muito tontinha para querer alguma coisa com ele, né?"

"Hum... Faz sentido...", concordou Blaise, balançando a cabeça, "É, Draco, acho que você já era... Mesmo eu sendo um bom amigo e querendo dividir minhas conquistas com você, acho que ela não vai querer..."

Draco ficou quieto, tentando controlar a vontade imensa e repentina que brotara no íntimo de seu ser de socar Zabini, se não até a morte, ao menos até a inconsciência.

"Além do mais, Draquinho", falou Pansy, em seu ouvido "Eu sei que é brincadeira do Zabini, porque, convenhamos, você tem a mim"

Ele deu um risinho.

"É, Pansy, eu tenho você"

E ela o beijou.

Só que não era mais tão bom; não como antes.

* * *

"Já parou para pensar que a próxima copa mundial de quadribol já é ano que vem?", perguntou Gina para Harry, enquanto os dois andavam, lentamente, em direção à torre da Grifinória.

"Duvido", Harry sorriu, mas a alegria não alcançou seus olhos, "Com a guerra cada vez mais próxima, acho que demorará até... você sabe, tudo se acertar. E não acho que a copa vá ser uma prioridade", acrescentou.

"O que é um equívoco, na minha opinião", disse Gina, girando-se de forma que andava de costas, encarando Harry, "Quero dizer, o que pode ser mais _fascinante_ do que quadribol? Pessoas que nunca se cruzaram na rua, nunca se viram... de repente, juntas!", os olhos castanhos brilhavam, como se ela estivesse em uma arquibancada assistindo os monstros do quadribol voando perante seus olhos, "Estão todos presos no mesmo momento, assistindo a mesma cena e, irrevogavelmente, sentindo a mesma coisa...", sorriu, ao perceber o quanto estava divagando, "Eu só acho que o quadribol seria uma ótima maneira de unir as pessoas novamente, depois desses tempos tão sombrios..."

Harry observou-a fascinado por alguns instantes.

"O quê?", perguntou Gina, sentindo as bochechas corando, "O que foi?"

Harry deu um sorriso verdadeiro agora, fazendo com que seus olhos verdes brilhassem de um jeito caloroso.

"Você deveria ver o jeito que seus olhos ficaram sonhadores enquanto você falava de quadribol... é mesmo a sua maior paixão, não é?", perguntou, contendo a vontade de enlaçá-la ao colocar as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

"É uma delas", Gina piscou, mostrando a língua para o garoto, "Mas também é uma das suas, se bem me recordo de nossas conversas; não era você que queria virar o maior apanhador do mundo e jogar para os King's Lions assim que saísse de Hogwarts?"

O ar sombrio voltou ao rosto de Harry e imediatamente a ruiva se arrependeu por trazer o assunto 'futuro' à tona.

"Eu só quero que isso tudo acabe", disse o moreno, finalmente, "Depois, viro até padeiro... eu só quero...", moveu as mãos, impotente de colocar em palavras.

Gina parou de andar, usando seu corpo para evitar que Harry pudesse seguir em frente.

"Harry", chamou-o; Harry abaixou seus olhos e prendou-os nos castanhos da ruiva, "você... _nós_... nós todos vamos vencer essa guerra. Eu _sei_ disso", ela disse, erguendo as duas mãos e enquadrando o rosto másculo do grifinório, "Eu te dou a minha palavra"

Harry sorriu, aquele mesmo sorriso triste, e ergueu as mãos até as da ruiva, deixando que suas mãos grandes cobrissem as dela por alguns instantes; os dois parados, se encarando, no mais perfeito silêncio.

Gina sentiu de novo; como se fosse uma onda morna desprendendo-se de Harry: todas as palavras que estavam presas no peito dele, mas que ele segurava firmemente por medo de perdê-la.

A grifinória abriu a boca, pronta para pedir para que ele deixasse todo o seu cavalheirismo de lado: que ela queria estar ao lado dele, que não tinha medo de lutar, que ela era um alvo de qualquer forma.

Mas Harry foi mais rápido; com as suas mãos firmes, afastou as mãos de Gina do seu rosto e sorriu.

"Melhor irmos", disse, "Se não, você se atrasará para a sua detenção"

"Ah, você tinha que me lembrar disso? Que tal se você colocar uma peruca ruiva e uma saia e ir no meu lugar?", choramingou a ruiva, colocando-se ao lado do grifinório, enquanto este gargalhava.

* * *

"Eu gostaria de saber uma coisa", disse o negro, aparecendo atrás de Draco, Amanda e Pansy que já se preparavam para sair em direção a biblioteca.

"Não, Zabini, você não pode ficar com a minha sobremesa", respondeu Mandy, num resmungo.

"Não é isso! Embora essa seja uma das maiores injustiças que eu já tenha visto você cometer", disse Zabini, apontando para a loira com o dedo indicador, de forma acusadora, e depois debruçou-se sobre Draco que quase caiu com o peso repentino, "É para você a pergunta, Draquinho", cantarolou.

"Vira homem e fala direito", rosnou Draco, ajeitando-se e, com um movimento brusco de ombros, soltou-se do amigo.

"Eu falei como homem", rebateu o negro, piscando, perplexo, "Mas, de qualquer forma, posso fazer uma pergunta?"

"Já fez", Draco retrucou.

"Outra?"

"Já fez também", Mandy emendou.

"Eu to falando sério! Posso fazer uma pergunta, fora essa?", perguntou o negro, emburrado.

Pansy riu, trocando olhares cúmplices com Amanda, que retribuiu o sorriso.

"Eu tenho a impressão que mesmo que eu digo não, você vai falar de qualquer forma", Draco disse, vencido.

"Você vai dividir minhas atividades do mesmo jeito que quis dividir minhas conquistas?", perguntou, sorridente.

"O que você quer dizer?", perguntou Draco, franzindo o cenho.

"Ah, você sabe...", o negro deu de ombros, "Você vai, sabe como é... querer pegar alguns livros da minha pilha de catalogação como você pegou a Weasley?"

Amanda gargalhou.

"Cala a boca, Zabini", resmungou o loiro.

"Eu acho um ponto válido a ser levantado, Draquinho", informou Pansy, com o dedo indicador esticado, "Quero dizer, é que nem a gente viu em História da Magia, né? Se você aceita dividir uma parte das coisas, tem que dividir todas as outras..."

Os demais sonserinos se entreolharam, confusos.

"Pansy, do que é que você está falando?"

"Que tudo tem que ser dividido... Será que não foi em História da Magia?", perguntou, olhando para o teto, tentando recordar-se, "Talvez tenha sido naquele revista que eu estava lendo... Bem, não tem importância, o que importa é que já que o Draquinho quer ficar com a Gina e ela era propriedade do Zabizinho, agora o Draquinho tem que ajudar com os livros também, isso é óbvio".

Houve uma breve pausa, enquanto os demais sonserinos absorviam o que havia sido dito e Pansy murmurava alguma música das Esquisistonas.

"Primeiro, a Weasley não é propriedade do Zabini", Draco começou a listar, "Segundo, _de onde é que vocês tiraram que eu quero ficar com ela_?", rosnou, inconformado, "E, terceiro... óbvio na cabeça de _quem_?"

"Para mim, é bem óbvio", opinou o negro.

"Sim, mas isso é porque vocês têm ervilhas no lugar do cérebro", rebateu Amanda, "E não fiquem animados, é uma ervilha para cada crânio; só usei no plural porque estava me referindo a vocês dois ao mesmo tempo", acrescentou, enquanto analisava as próprias unhas.

"Ervilhas?", ecoou Zabini, ofendido.

"Eu não gosto de ervilhas; pode ser uma azeitona?", choramingou Pansy, puxando a manga do casaco da amiga.

Mandy e Draco reviraram os olhos.

* * *

A noite estava fria, então Gina subiu correndo para o dormitório para vestir uma blusa; assim que abriu a porta, encontrou Abigail e Kendra no quarto, Abigail lia a edição daquele mês do Pasquim e Kendra, um livro.

"Vai para a detenção?", perguntou a negra, sem erguer os olhos da página que lia.

"Sim", Gina disse, enquanto se enfiava dentro do armário, revirando seu conteúdo, "Tentei convencer o Harry a ir no meu lugar, mas ele insiste em dizer que uma peruca e uma saia não são suficientes para que ele se passe por mim", resmungou, fazendo as duas rirem.

"Por falar nisso", cantarolou Abigail, abandonando a revista e deitando-se na cama, apoiando o rosto nas duas mãos, "Vocês pareciam bem próximos no treino de hoje", disse, os olhos brilhando com uma indireta que ela não ousou expressar em palavras.

"Não sei do que você está falando", disse Gina, sorrindo quando sua mão se fechou em um dos agasalhos de lã que sua mãe sempre costurava no natal; este era vermelho tijolo e tinha a letra G bordada em amarelo mostarda.

"Todos os olhares, palavras...", Abigail prosseguiu, ignorando o comentário da amiga.

Gina vestiu o agasalho e assim que sua cabeça ruiva surgiu pela gola, ajeitou os cabelos e mostrou a língua para Abigail.

"Você fede", anunciou, fazendo Kendra rir, enquanto a morena, fazendo-se de ofendida, arremessava um travesseiro na direção da ruiva que, habilidosa, desviou-se, "Agora, tenho que confrontar meu karma; sejam comportadas", despediu-se, saindo porta afora.

* * *

Quando Gina chegou ao Salão Comunal, Harry estava sentado no sofá, observando um jogo de xadrez entre Rony e Hermione; assim que os passos da ruiva se fizeram ouvir, o moreno ergueu os olhos.

"Estava te esperando... quer eu te acompanhe até a detenção?", ofereceu-se o moreno, levantando-se.

Gina hesitou por um breve segundo e depois sorriu, consentindo com um aceno da cabeça.

* * *

Assim que Harry e Gina viraram um dos corredores, foi possível visualizar o grupo de sonserinos recostado contra as paredes próximas à biblioteca, conversando. Gina aproximou-se, fitou-os com desdém e voltou-se para o grifinório.

"Harry, acho que eu não preciso te obrigar a ficar mais perto desses aí, vai que retardo mental é contagioso, né?", falou ela, e deu um beijo na bochecha do amigo.

"Você vai ficar bem?", perguntou ele, lançando um último olhar ao grupo de sonserinos, que apenas os encarava.

"Vou ficar ótima", garantiu.

O moreno hesitou, deu um beijo na bochecha dela e saiu, não sem lançar um último olhar por cima do ombro e observá-la respirar fundo antes de começar a caminhar em direção ao grupo.

"Se você quiser, Virgínia, eu tenho desinfetante no meu quarto, posso trazer para você desinfetar sua bochecha", disse Blaise, com um olhar divertido, enquanto observava o grifinório afastar-se.

"Ah, não preciso de desinfetante; vocês ainda não encostaram em mim", descartou a garota com um aceno de mão e, com isso, entrou na biblioteca.

"Arisca do jeito que eu gosto", assoviou o negro, seguindo-a biblioteca adentro.

* * *

"Draco", Zabini sussurrou para o amigo que segurava uma braçada de livros para catalogação, "preciso de sua ajuda", anunciou.

"Não", Draco resmungou.

"Mas eu nem pedi ainda", Zabini retrucou, perplexo.

"Nem precisa", Draco rosnou, "Qualquer coisa que venha de você é invariavelmente, sabe como é...", buscou a palavra em sua mente, "imprestável", concluiu, dando um sorriso.

"O quê?", indignou-se o negro, acompanhando Draco de volta até a mesa ocupada pelas duas sonserinas, "Isso não é verdade"

Draco revirou os olhos e sentou-se ao lado de Pansy.

"Vai, cara, eu preciso da sua ajuda", insistiu o negro.

"Não, porque eu sei que tem a ver com a Weasley, e se você abrir a boca para falar sobre ela... _qualquer coisa_ sobre ela... eu vou cometer um homicídio", declarou o loiro.

"Eu, hein?", resmungou o negro, "Se é assim, vou me virar sozinho!", informou, colocando-se de pé.

Mandy observou tudo, perplexa.

"Dá para acreditar numa coisa dessas?", soltou.

"Não! Você também sabia que o Draco gostava de homens?", perguntou Pansy, chocada.

Draco e Mandy se entreolharam, confusos.

"Ah...", Amanda arqueou as sobrancelhas, entendo o motivo da afirmação, "Homicídio significa assassinato, Pansy".

"Ah, sim", Pansy suspirou, aliviada, "Por um instante, fiquei assustada", confessou.

"É, porque a perspectiva de um Draco assassino é muito mais reconfortante", ironizou a loira.

"Amém a isso", o loiro rebateu, puxando uma ficha de catalogação para perto.

* * *

Zabini puxou a cadeira à frente de Gina e sentou-se, apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos, observando a ruiva que, decidida a ignorá-lo, continuava a catalogar um livro velho e antigo.

Os dois continuaram nessa dinâmica por alguns segundos.

"Certo", a ruiva se rendeu, erguendo os olhos, "Fala"

"Boa noite, Ginevra, como foi o seu dia hoje?", perguntou o negro, bem humorado.

"Ele estava sendo encantador... até agora", concluiu, lançando um olhar significativo na direção do sonserino.

"Entendo", ele suspirou, olhando para o teto e esfregando as mãos; Gina observava-o com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Zabini... o que você quer?", perguntou, calmamente, a grifinória.

Zabini concordou com um aceno de cabeça e voltou a apoiar o rosto em uma das mãos, os olhos escuros fixos na garota.

"Estive pensando", soltou, pensativo, "Estive pensando em _nós_ ultimamente"

"Nós? Nós quem?", perguntou a grifinória, piscando os olhos castanhos, confusa.

"Nós. Eu e você. Você e eu. Você sabe, _nós_", ele disse, gesticulando da garota para si repetidamente.

"Não, eu não sei. Porque no meu mundo... sabe, o mundo _real_... eu e você somos só eu e você. Sem _nós_", a garota disse, em tom de aviso.

"Weasley, o que foi que eu fiz para merecer tanto ódio?", perguntou o sonserino, afinal.

"Você quer a lista por ordem cronológica ou alfabética?", perguntou a ruiva, recostando-se na cadeira, cruzando os braços e encarando-o com uma cara de poucos amigos.

O negro ergueu o dedo indicador e ficou em silêncio por alguns instante, considerando o argumento.

"Eu mudei muito desde o passado", pronunciou-se.

"Ontem, você quer dizer", Gina contrapôs, erguendo as sobrancelhas, cética.

"OK", o negro concordou, enfático, "Mas o que seria do mundo se não houvesse perdão e segundas chances, Weasley? Você acha que Merlim nunca cometeu uma falha? E se todos tivessem se apegado a essa falha de Merlim e nunca dado a ele a _segunda chance_ de mostrar que era o maior bruxo a pisar na Terra?"

Gina encarou-o por alguns segundos.

"Você está se comparando a Merlim", concluiu ela, relutante.

Zabini piscou, absorvendo a crítica.

"E qual é o problema?", questionou.

Gina revirou os olhos e resolveu que qualquer que seja o motivo que tivesse trazido Zabini até a sua mesa, aquilo era o mais útil que ela conseguiria absorver das palavras do sonserino e voltou a, solenemente, ignorá-lo e catalogar seus livros.

"Sabe, Weasley, estou aqui... tentando ter uma conversa _civilizada_ com você e você só me trata mal. Estou começando achar que você é racista", declarou, ofendido.

Gina riu.

"Racista, Zabini? Eu namorei o _Dino_", lembrou-o, sem erguer os olhos da ficha.

"Então", o negro deu um sorriso, "Você gosta de negros. Do que mais você gosta, Weasley? Caras de quase 2 metros de altura? Divertidos? Compreensivos? Bons de cama? Porque eu tenho uma dica de onde você pode encontrar alguém assim...", insinuou, com uma piscadela.

Gina observou-o em silêncio por alguns instantes. Então, começou a juntar os livros nos braços, levantou-se e sentou-se em outra mesa.

* * *

"Ah, _finalmente_ você recobrou o juízo e resolveu deixar a Weasley de lado?", perguntou Amanda, erguendo as sobrancelhas, enquanto observava Zabini puxar a cadeira ao seu lado e sentar-se.

"Desistir?", o negro ecoou, com evidente desdém, "Ficar com a Weasley agora tornou-se uma questão de _honra_".

"Então, já pode desistir", interpôs Draco, "Porque isso é uma coisa que você não tem", pontuou.

Zabini fez uma careta ao comentário sarcástico do amigo, e ficou olhando em silêncio para a ruiva que, alheia ao olhar do sonserino, estava debruçada sobre a mesa, escrevendo furiosamente em uma ficha de catalogação.

"Acho que já sei o que tenho que fazer!", o negro soltou, exultante, estalando os dedos.

"Catalogar livros?", sugeriu Amanda, empurrando uma pilha de livros empoeirados na direção do negro que solenemente ignorou-a, empurrando a pilha para o lado.

"Eu tenho que _mostrar_ para a Weasley que nós temos coisas em comum! Tenho certeza que depois que ela perceber o número de coisas que temos em comum, vai me querer com certeza", concluiu, com um aceno de cabeça.

"Ah, sim, vocês têm _muito_ em comum", concordou uma Amanda, sarcástica, "Podemos começar pela falta dignidade e notável mau gosto".

Zabini observou-a impassível por um breve segundo e depois ergueu a mão esquerda, o dedo do meio bem esticado.

"Olha só, a falta de educação pode ser o item número 3", acrescentou a sonserina, com um sorriso.

"Olha, Zab, se você quer mesmo ajuda com isso", pronunciou-se Pansy que desde que o negro informara os demais sobre sua nova abordagem estava mexendo no conteúdo de sua mochila, "a TeenWitch deste mês tem uma _super_ reportagem sobre isso", instruiu-o, deslizando a revista na direção do amigo que prontamente aceitou-a.

"Sabe, Pansy, você é a única amiga de verdade que eu tenho", comentou Zabini, carinhoso, "Quero dizer, estou aqui expondo meus sentimentos para aqueles que considero meus melhores amigos e tudo o que esses dois", disse, apontando para Draco e Mandy, "fazem é me diminuir e rir de mim, mas você? Você, sim, é de ajuda"

Pansy sorriu, as bochechas coradas de satisfação.

"A matéria está na página 27; eu achei muito interessante", disse, prestativa.

Zabini prontamente folheou a revista até chegar à página indicada, abriu-a e, com o dedo acompanhando as palavras, começou sua leitura.

* * *

Gina deixou a pena que usava para escrever na ficha de catalogação de lado e massageou as têmporas, exausta; ela sabia que seria insuportável fazer essa detenção, mas jamais considerou que seria tão cansativo.

Depois de uma hora de leitura e anotações nas fichas, seus olhos começavam a enevoar a visão e sua cabeça começava a incomodar, um leve latejar na têmpora esquerda, logo acima do olho.

Precisava de um descanso.

Empurrou a cadeira para trás e levantou-se; os olhos fechados, esticou-se, espreguiçando-se e sentindo seus músculos cansados aliviarem-se um pouco. Depois, voltou ao normal, agitou os ombros levemente, tentando desentranhar-se um pouco da tensão e começou a caminhar em direção ao bebedouro.

* * *

Quando o barulho da cadeira da grifinória fez-se ouvir pela biblioteca, tanto Draco Malfoy quanto Zabini ergueram os olhos, o primeiro do livro sobre transmutação que estava catalogando e o segundo de sua matéria.

Os dois observaram quando, assim que a ruiva ergueu os braços acima do corpo, o blusão vermelho tijolo subiu levemente, expondo uma barriga delicada e alva, os olhos fechados na mais perfeita ignorância dos olhares que nela se fixavam.

Foi então que Draco olhou para Zabini que percebeu que este o encarava, as sobrancelhas erguidas, numa expressão arrogante, quase como se estivesse dizendo "ora, ora...".

Draco desviou os olhos e murmurou um "vai se foder, Zabini" bem baixinho.

Foi então que Zabini, voltando a observar a ruiva que se encaminhava em direção ao bebedouro, arregalou os olhos; seu rosto prontamente iluminou-se e ele debruçou-se sobre a mesa, começando a cochichar com Pansy que ouviu-o atentamente.

* * *

Gina estava inclinada sobre o bebedouro, bebendo água e aproveitando seus breves segundos distante daqueles livros empoeirados e velhos, quando ouviu passos às suas costas e uma voz que fez com que todo seu copo ficasse tenso novamente.

Zabini.

"... e desde que eu era pequeno, eu sabia que quadriboll era a grande paixão da minha vida; bom, Zabini e ajudar os necessitados, sabe como é", ele dizia, em tom de papo furado, "Ah, mas não é que é a Weasley aqui!", soltou ele, com exagerada surpresa.

Gina ficou por alguns instantes de costas, contando mentalmente até dez para controlar-se, então deu as costas para o bebedouro, encarando Zabini e Pansy que estavam alguns passos atrás.

"O que foi agora, Zabini?", perguntou a ruiva, impaciente.

"Nada, eu estava apenas comentando como eu sempre fui apaixonado por quadriboll... ouvi dizer que você também gosta bastante desse mundialmente adorado esporte, não é?", perguntou, fazendo com que a ruiva erguesse as sobrancelhas, hesitante.

"É, eu gosto", limitou-se a dizer a ruiva.

Houve um breve instante de silêncio em que Gina encarava os dois, confusa, Zabini lançava um olhar significativo para Pansy e esta olhava para o nada pensativa; foi então que Zabini pigarreou, chamando a atenção da outra sonserina.

"Ah, é!", fez Pansy, "Nossa! Realmente parece que vocês têm muita coisa em comum!", falou, lentamente, como se fosse um fala ensaiada, "Eu me pergunto no que mais o gosto de vocês divergem..."

"Convergem", corrigiu Zabini, com o canto da boca.

"Isso aí que ele disse", emendou a sonserina, com um sorriso amarelo estampado no rosto.

"É realmente um ponto muito interessante a ser levantado, Pansy", disse Zabini, em tom pensativo, "Quero dizer, é óbvio que a Gina e eu temos muito em comum"

"Espera, o quê?", Gina soltou, perplexa, "Em comum? Do que é que você está _falando_, Zabini?"

"Estou falando, Weasley, que nós somos muito parecidos", disse Zabini em tom óbvio.

"Ah, somos, é?", Gina questionou, cruzando os braços e encarando-o, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, "Me dê cinco coisas que somos parecidos e eu te dou um prêmio", desafiou-o.

"Nós dois gostamos de quadriboll", começou o negro, erguendo um dedo, "nós dois estudamos em hogwarts", ergueu mais um, "nós dois somos bruxos", acrescentou mais um dedo, "nós dois nascemos de famílias bruxas e...", revirou seu cérebro rapidamente, enquanto procurava por um último motivo, "nós dois respiramos", concluiu, erguendo o último dedo, "Agora, meu prêmio", disse, sorridente e, em seguida, fez um biquinho e começou a aproximar-se.

Gina prontamente esticou o braço, empurrando Zabini para trás pela testa.

"Zabini...", sibilou, respirando fundo, "Male mal, dá para considerar apenas o argumento do quadriboll, e ele nem é tão bom assim", informou-o.

"Ah, eu gostei dos argumentos", ofereceu-se Pansy, esticando-se na ponta dos pés, "Quero dizer, você realmente estudam na mesma escola e são bruxos e são de família bruxa e respiram! São todos muito dignos, Gina!", ofereceu, em apoio ao amigo.

"Estou com a Pansy", opinou o negro.

"Pansy", Gina voltou-se para a garota, ignorando o negro, "Hogwarts é a única escola bruxa na Inglaterra e se vamos a uma escolha bruxa é óbvio que somos bruxos... então, esses argumentos são meio redundantes, entende?", disse, bem lentamente, como se conversasse com uma criança retardada.

Pansy observou-a por alguns segundos, sua expressão absolutamente impassível, então voltou-se para o sonserino.

"Acho que ela está certa, Zab. É meio redondante, mesmo", disse, encolhendo os ombros.

Zabini fez uma careta de poucos amigos.

"Acho que estão te chamando lá na mesa, Pansy", disse, finalmente, girando a amiga e empurrando-a em direção à área de estudos, "Vai para lá que você ta começando a atrapalhar", informou-a.

A garota lançou um olhar emburrado por cima dos ombros, mas encaminhou-se à mesa onde estavam os demais sonserinos.

Gina estava preparando-se para fazer o mesmo, quando Blaise Zabini segurou-a pelo cotovelo.

"Aonde você pensa que vai, Weasley?", perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas, e puxando-a para perto.

Gina soltou-se com um movimento brusco de braço e fitou-o com uma expressão de irritação.

"Escute, Zabini", sibilou, "Eu não sei que tipo de distúrbio você tem ou o que faz você pensar que tem... que _pode haver_ qualquer coisa entre a gente, mas nós somos pessoas completamente diferentes e a simples idéia de ficar no mesmo recinto que você por mais do que cinco minutos me dá nos nervos"

Foi então que os lábios de Zabini contorceram-se em um meio-sorriso e, num movimento repentino, ele empurrou a grifinória, prendendo-a entre a gôndola mais próxima e seu corpo.

Gina prendeu a respiração, surpresa.

"Nós temos mais uma coisa em comum, Weasley: somos pessoas de gênio difícil", ele disse, os olhos penetrantes fixos nos olhos arregalados da garota, "para cada não que você me diz, a minha vontade de te mostrar como é quando se diz sim multiplica-se por mil", sua voz era sedutora, um murmúrio que fez com que a grifinória engolisse em seco, "Em alguns pontos", ele acrescentou, o rosto aproximando-se levemente do da ruiva, "eu simplesmente tenho que provar que estou certo".

Ato reflexo, Gina ergueu as mãos e pressionou-as contra o peitoral de Zabini, tentando empurrá-lo; mas muito mais forte que ela, o garoto sequer se moveu. Em pânico, a garota fechou os olhos e virou o rosto, tentando proteger-se de uma investida do negro.

"Não se preocupe, Gina", disse ele, seu tom mais parecido com o que usava usualmente, "Quando os meus lábios encostarem nos seus, pode ter certeza de que você estará implorando por isso"

A ruiva soltou o ar, zombeteira; e voltou o rosto na direção do sonserino, fitando-o firmemente agora.

"Eu gostaria que você me soltasse agora, Zabini", disse, num tom inflexível, "Minhas mãos podem não ser fortes, mas garanto que meus joelhos são capazes de criar um bom estrago", rosnou.

O sorriso espalhou-se pelo rosto do garoto e ele prontamente afastou-se.

"Nós temos muito mais em comum do que você imagina, Weasley", disse, sério, "Na verdade, eu adoraria te convidar para mostrar que, como você, sou um ótimo jogador; por que não assiste o treino da Sonserina amanhã?", sugeriu, erguendo as sobrancelhas, mas não deu tempo para que a garota se pronunciasse, deu as costas e encaminhou-se para a mesa onde os demais estavam.

Gina ficou parada, perplexa, observando o sonserino afastar-se.

Soltou o ar, incrédula, e voltou-se para a sua mesa.

* * *

"E então, como foi seu plano de sedução?", ironizou Amanda, erguendo os olhos da ficha de catalogação que estava preenchendo.

Zabini deu um meio sorriso, observando Gina sentar-se à sua mesa, lançando um olhar receoso em sua direção, e debruçando-se sobre um livro velho.

"O estágio um está completo", ele disse, satisfeito.

Draco Malfoy não conseguiu conter sua curiosidade e a estranha sensação de desgosto que parecia habitar a boca de seu estômago.

"E qual seria?", perguntou.

Zabini abriu a revista que Pansy havia emprestado e leu-a, em voz baixa, para os demais:

"Valorize os pontos em comum que você tenha com o alvo de seu afeto: mostrar para a pessoa que você está afim que vocês têm interesses em comum podem trabalhar a seu favor na hora da sedução; não poupe esforços para mostrar para o gato... gata", corrigiu, lançando um olhar incomodado para a revista, "tudo o que vocês têm em comum, mas cuidado para não exagerar... e, hey, não vale mentir para fingir semelhanças que não existem!".

"Tem tantas tiradinhas passando pela minha cabeça que estou com dificuldade para escolher uma só", choramingou Amanda.

Draco observou o amigo em silêncio, por alguns segundos.

"Boa sorte para pegar seu gato, Zabini", disse, por fim, voltando a escrevinhar algo em sua ficha.

"Olhai e esperai, incrédulos", disse Zabini, cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça, os olhos prendendo-se na ruiva que, compenetrada, estava alheia à movimentação na mesa dos sonserinos, "Olhai e esperai..."

* * *

Quando a porta da biblioteca magicamente se abriu, os alunos já tinham guardado os livros em suas respectivas gôndolas e, exaustos, começaram a encaminhar-se em direção à saída.

Gina sentia seu corpo clamando por uma cama e podia dizer, só de olhar para a cara dos demais sonserinos, que eles sentiam o mesmo; parou perto do bebedouro para beber um pouco de água.

Quando estava satisfeita, afastou-se do bebedouro e deu de cara com Zabini que segurava a porta aberta, os olhos fixos nela; sentiu um tremor leve.

A grifinória sabia como lidar com o Zabini sem noção, mas este novo lado dele deixava-a inquieta.

"O que foi agora, Zabini?", perguntou, receosa, parando de andar, deixando uma distância segura entre eles.

"Estou apenas sendo educado, Weasley", ele disse, em tom leve, "E, para te lembrar que o meu convite está em pé", acrescentou, enquanto, com o braço livro indicava que ela podia sair.

Gina, lançando um olhar relutante na direção do sonserino, saiu da biblioteca e encontrou os demais sonserinos apoiados contra a parede mais próxima, com uma aparência cansada – com a possível de exceção de Amanda, que parecia mais incomodada do que exausta.

"Que seja, Zabini", Gina murmurou, afastando-se do grupo, mas não conseguindo evitar uma olhada por cima do ombro.

Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabini observavam-na.

* * *

Assim que a silhueta da grifinória desapareceu, Zabini deixou que um sorriso vitorioso se espalhasse pelo o seu rosto.

"Ela olhou para trás", cantarolou.

Pansy sorriu, colocando os dois dedões para cima, em sinal de apoio, e Draco e Amanda reviraram os olhos, desencostando-se da parede em que se apoiavam.

"Vamos embora", rosnou a sonserina, "Estou exausta"

"Eu ainda não estou, mas vou ficar depois de _toda ação_ que vou ter com a Weasley, assim que ela..."

"Cala a boca, Zabini", disseram Mandy e Draco ao mesmo tempo, encerrando o assunto.

* * *

Gina deitou-se e não pôde evitar analisar as palavras de Zabini; havia algo naquele tom de voz que a deixara inquieta, sem saber como agir. Era quase como se ele estivesse deixando bem claro que aquilo não era uma brincadeirinha de mau gosto.

Era sério.

E ele iria até o fim para alcançar seu objetivo.

Gina engoliu em seco, enfiando-se embaixo das cobertas e encarando o teto, sentindo o seu corpo relaxar contra o colchão frio. Fechou os olhos e, antes que pudesse sequer começar a questionar os motivos do sonserino, adormeceu.

* * *

Draco encaminhou-se direto para a cama, deitou-se e enfiou a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro, determinado a ignorar Zabini com toda aquela ladainha sobre a Weasley.

Por algum motivo que lhe escapava a lógica, o pensamento de que Zabini poderia chegar perto da grifinória e ter com ela alguma coisa que fosse sequer remotamente semelhante ao que experimentara dentro daquele armário na noite anterior parecia trazer à superfície um incômodo incontrolável.

Draco conseguia identificar, pelo som abafado e indistinto que seus ouvidos conseguiam captar, que Zabini estava tagarelando e fechou os olhos, determinado a cair no sono antes que o amigo quisesse sua opinião.

Enquanto estava com os olhos cerrados, era a imagem da irmã mais nova de Ronald Weasley, com os olhos fechados e a respiração trêmula que ocupou a sua mente.

Ele queria ter forças para afastar aqueles pensamentos, mas simplesmente rendeu-se e deixou-se mergulhar naquela recordação uma vez mais.

Eram só pensamentos, não havia mal agum.

* * *

Quando Gina acordou na manhã seguinte, percebeu que todas as demais garotas com quem dividia o quarto já haviam saído, provavelmente para tomar café-da-manhã; gemendo, a garota chutou os lençóis para longe e correu até o armário, aprontando-se para se vestir.

Quando chegou no Salão Comunal, encontrou todo o time da Grifinória, mais Hermione, sentados em frente à lareira apagada; assim que seus olhos e os de Harry se encontraram, o moreno sorriu e gesticulou para que ela se aproximasse.

"Estamos revendo nossas táticas de ataque", explicou, enquanto Gina se ajeitava em um dos apoios de braço, ao lado de Abigail, que lhe deu um sorriso de bom dia, "Como vocês bem sabem, temos um jogo contra a Sonserina na quarta-feira e não sei qual vai ser a abordagem do Malfoy para esse jogo, mas estou apostando que eles vão jogar no ataque e com agressividade", discursou Harry, puxando um grande cartaz onde alguns desenhos de palitinhos moviam-se, "Acho que Malfoy vai encarregar Zabini e Glarkson de tirar de jogo todos os jogadores ameaçadores, ou seja..."

"Você e a Gina", concluiu Abigail, prontamente.

"Acho que o Rony também é um alvo, nesse caso", opinou Peakes, gesticulando na direção do ruivo que deu um sorriso, parecendo satisfeito.

"Muito bem colocado", concordou Harry, com um aceno de cabeça, circulando com uma pena com tinta vermelha um dos desenhos de palitinho na extremidade da cartolina; Gina reparou então que mais dois desenhos estavam circulados e deles saíam flechas 'Harry' e 'Gina'.

"Observando as jogadas da Sonserina", observou Cootes, "É meio óbvio que eles tentam desfalcar o time adversário".

"Aí que está", Hermione pronunciou-se, o semblante pensativo, "Malfoy nunca foi capitão, então não sabemos se ele planeja realmente continuar a tática dos capitães anteriores ou se vai dar uma abordagem diferente"

"Ouvi dizer que eles vão treinar hoje", pronunciou-se Kendra, que era a terceira artilheira.

"Sim, eles vão", concordou Gina, recordando-se das palavras de Zabini,

"Se ao menos pudéssemos _assistir_ ao treino e ter uma noção do que eles estão planejando...", suspirou Abigail, apoiando o rosto em suas mãos.

Gina engoliu em seco, enquanto as palavras de Zabini ecoavam pela sua mente.

"_Na verdade, eu adoraria te convidar para mostrar que, como você, sou um ótimo jogador; por que não assiste o treino da Sonserina amanhã?"_

"O Malfoy nunca aceitaria qualquer pessoa da Grifinória assistindo aos treinos", rebateu Abigail, "É justamente por isso que eles treinam de dia da semana, quando a maioria dos alunos deveria estar em aula".

"_Na verdade, eu adoraria te convidar para mostrar que, como você, sou um ótimo jogador; por que não assiste o treino da Sonserina amanhã?"_

"Engraçado", Rony comentou, coçando o queixo, "Sempre achei que fosse porque assim eles tinham uma desculpa legítima para faltar às aulas"

Todos ficaram em silêncio, considerando o ângulo exposto pelo goleiro.

"É, pode ser também", concordou Peakes, "Mas não muda em nada o fato de que não poderemos assistir ao treino"

"_Na verdade, eu adoraria te convidar para mostrar que, como você, sou um ótimo jogador; por que não assiste o treino da Sonserina amanhã?"_

Gina fechou os olhos, e respirou fundo.

"Vocês estão certos", Harry pronunciou-se, voltando a atenção para si, "Seria ótimo se pudéssemos assistir ao treino deles, mas não podemos, então, por favor, voltemos a..."

"_Na verdade, eu adoraria te convidar para mostrar que, como você, sou um ótimo jogador; por que não assiste o treino da Sonserina amanhã?"_

Gina abriu os olhos e soltou o ar, rapidamente.

"Na verdade", interrompeu a ruiva, olhando em volta, hesitante, "eu posso assistir ao treino".

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Bom, o capítulo 5 ainda não está pronto, mas duvido que vá conseguir escrevê-lo enquanto estou de férias, viajando com o namorado.

HAHAHA

Nesse exato instante, estou usando meu netbook para escrever essa N/A, enquanto meu namorado tenta descobrir se o grupo Little Joy é brasileiro ou não (meu palpite é que eles não são, mas que _um_ deles é).

Por falar em Little Joy, super recomendo a música "Brand New Start". É super gostosa!

Bom, voltemos ao capítulo de Sete Minutos no Paraíso que eu acabei de colocar para vocês! :)

Como vocês viram, estou mudando um pouco o rumo da história para que não fique mais tão estranho, nem tão sem sentido a Gina surgir para assistir ao treino dos sonserinos!

Me desculpem o transtorno com o último capítulo, muitos de vocês tentaram mandar reviews, mas como eu tinha apagado o capítulo "aviso" sobre a fic ser rescrita, o fanfiction considerou como se o capítulo 3 fosse, na verdade, o capítulo 2 e etc...

De qualquer forma, essa situação deve estar controlada agora. Por isso, podem comentar! Inclusive, as pessoas que não conseguiram comentar sobre o capítulo anterior podem usar essa review para falar dos dois, olha só que beleza.

HAHAHA

Bem, acho que vou, para concluir, indicar 10 músicas que têm no meu celular que eu acho que valem a pena ouvir.

01. Always Up With You – Alphabeat

02. Crank It Up – Ashley Tisdale

03. If You Seek Amy – Britney Spears

04. Living In The Sky With Diamonds – Cobra Starship

05. Don't Stop The Music – Jamie Cullum

06. How – Katherine McPhee

07. Blind – Ke$ha

08. Use Somebody – Kings of Leon

09. Haven't Met You Yet – Michael Bublé

10. Burn It To The Ground – Nickelback

Vale a pena ouvir, acho.

Bem, queridas, vou-me!

Aguardo pela opinião de vocês sobre este capítulo, OK?

Amo vocês e até a próxima!

_Gii Weasley_


	5. Finite Incantatem

CAPÍTULO 5 – FINITE INCANTATEM

"O que você quer dizer com 'eu posso assistir ao treino?", perguntou Harry, perplexo, os olhos cor de esmeralda piscando, confusos.

"Quem se importa?", perguntou Kendra, erguendo as sobrancelhas, "A única coisa que importa nesta história toda é que Gina pode assistir ao treino e nos dizer o que eles estão planejando", opinou.

Todos os demais integrantes do time da Grifinória acenaram com as cabeça, mostrando que concordavam com a opinião exposta pela artilheira.

"Sei que estão certos", disse Harry, erguendo as mãos, mas mantendo os olhos fixos na garota que a todo custo evitava devolver o olhar do capitão, "Realmente, se o que Gina diz é verdade... e não temos porque discordar dela... temos um verdadeiro ás na manga", concordou o moreno, aproximando-se da ruiva, "Você faria isso por nós?", perguntou, finalmente.

Gina sabia que faria; já havia feito a decisão no momento em que dissera que poderia comparecer ao treino. Sabia que isso invariavelmente faria com que Zabini achasse que tinha algum tipo de controle sobre ela, mas não importava muito.

O time merecia isso.

Harry merecia isso.

"Qualquer coisa pelo time", ela disse, a voz firme, enquanto seus olhos se prendiam naquele mar esverdeado; ela sentiu as bochechas queimarem, mas não ousou desviar os olhos.

Os lábios do moreno se contraíram num meio-sorriso, e seus olhos relutantemente desviaram-se dos da garota para que voltasse a atenção para o restante do time.

"Então, acho que temos um ás na manga", soltou, com um sorriso.

* * *

"E, deixe-me entender novamente, senhor Malfoy, por que você quer permissão para o uso da quadra hoje, sendo que poderia ter requisitado pelo mesmo no final de semana?", perguntou Slughorn, sem erguer os olhos dos pés de rã que, cuidadosamente, separava, "Já é a terceira vez este mês que pede permissão para treinar em horário de aula..."

"É tudo uma questão de tática, senhor Slughorn", respondeu o loiro, sentando em um dos bancos mais próximos, "Os demais times praticam no final de semana, o grande problema é que aos finais de semana qualquer estudante pode assistir ao treino, mas de segunda-feira..."

Slughorn ergueu os olhos, observando o aluno sentado próximo por alguns instantes, então pigarreou.

"Até onde eu sei, alunos de outras casas são proibidos de assistir aos treinos dos times que não são do time da sua casa", pronunciou-se o professor, afastando-se das pernas de rá e massageando a base das costas, com uma expressão de dor.

"Concordo plenamente", o sonserino rapidamente disse, "Mas não é só nas arquibancadas que podemos ter espiões; a torre de astronomia, professor, tem uma visão perfeita da quadra. Um pouco pequena, é verdade, mas nada que um binóculos não possa resolver", Draco usou seu tom de voz mais grave e confiante, "A utilizamos nos últimos meses para assistir aos treinos de nossos adversários, sabemos que a Grifinória está treinando a marcação dobrada e que a Lufa-lufa está usando os batedores também como artilheiros", Slughorn estava com os olhos fixos no capitão do time da Sonserina, "Entretanto, de dia de semana, a torre está bloqueada para aulas de astronomia e, de segunda-feira, é a aula dos quintanistas da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa; nenhum dos times conta com qualquer jogador deste ano, então..."

"Eles não tem como espiar", completou o professor, fascinado pelo raciocínio do sonserino à sua frente.

Draco Malfoy limitou-se a dar um meio sorriso e encolher os ombros, com uma falsa humildade.

"Você, Malfoy, é um homem de visão", observou o professor, secando as mãos suadas no avental envelhecido que usava, "E isso, meu jovem, é algo que está em falta", dizia, enquanto sentava-se à sua mesa e abria uma de suas gavetas, puxando um pergaminho com o emblema da Sonserina, "De que horas a que horas devo escrever a permissão?"

Draco Malfoy deixou seu sorriso alagar-se, enquanto aproximava-se da mesa do professor.

* * *

"Então, como você conseguiu autorização para assistir ao treino da Sonserina?", perguntou Abigail, curiosa, enquanto ocupava o lugar ao lado da ruiva e servia-se de um pedaço de bolo de chocolate.

"Ah, é uma longa história...", retrucou Gina, incomodada, enquanto bebericava um pouco de seu café com leite.

"Temos bastante tempo até a aula de Advinhação", comentou Kendra, enquanto concentrava um pouco de ovos mexidos em sua colher, "E mais tempo ainda durante a aula de Adivinhação", concluiu, e então levou a colher à boca.

Gina olhou em volta, como para certificar-se de que estava em volta de pessoas confiáveis.

"É o Zabini", disse, por fim, num sussurro.

"O que tem ele?", perguntou Abigail, os olhos castanhos brilhando, inocentes.

"É uma ótima pergunta", resmungou a ruiva, pensativa, enquanto mexia o conteúdo de sua xícara, "Parece que ele desenvolveu essa...", hesitou, buscando pela palavra exata, "Fixação por mim", concluiu, ainda em tom mais baixo.

Kendra e Abigail se entreolharam, chocadas.

"Mas... o Zabini?", perguntou Abigail, como se para certificar-se.

Gina concordou com um aceno breve de cabeça, as bochechas ardendo.

"O Zabini, como em 'Zabini me prendeu no armário enquanto eu saía da aula de poções'?", questionou Kendra, perplexa, "Este Zabini?"

"Eu sei que é estranho", Gina disse, enfática, sentindo as bochechas dormentes, "Vocês não precisam me olhar como se eu fosse de outro planeta, não é minha culpa", soltou, incomodada, evitando o olhar das amigas.

"Estranho é usar meias de cores diferentes", opinou Abigail, contrariando as palavras de Gina, "Zabini estar obcecado por você é bizarro"

"Dois votos", concordou Kendra, a voz abafada já que estaca com a boca cheia de bolo.

* * *

Draco Malfoy pisou no Salão Comunal da Sonserina apenas para encontrar o time completo da Sonserina, inclusive os reservas, mais Pansy sentados nas poltronas, aguardando-o.

"E então?", perguntou Charlie Brestton, o batedor do time, colocando-se de pé, ansioso, "Conseguiu convencer aquele velho senil?"

O capitão do time libertou um meio sorriso desdenhoso e puxou o pergaminho em que a letra torta de Slughorn estava rabiscada, dando ao time permissão para treinar durante três horas no campo.

"Três horas?", admirou-se Amanda, que analisava a permissão com os próprios olhos, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, "Draco, isso é perfeito! Certamente o Potter não conseguirá sequer treinar novamente até o jogo na quarta-feira!", emendou, animada, "Você sabe o que isso quer dizer?"

"Claro que sei", rebateu Draco Malfoy, recuperando a permissão e guardando-a dentro do bolso de sua calça, "Isso quer dizer que nós vamos chutar algumas bundas vermelhas e douradas na quarta-feira"

Os demais participantes soltaram urros de aprovação enquanto, vassouras em mãos, o time deixava o Salão Comunal e começava o seu caminho em direção às quadras.

* * *

Harry, Rony e Hermione entraram na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e ocuparam seus lugares habituais. Foi quando o professor, um antigo Auror que havia sido convidado para ocupar o posto, pisou na sala de aula que Rony varreu a mesma com os olhos, buscando por alguém.

Arregalou os olhos e rabiscou algo em um papel de qualquer forma, enquanto erguia a mão livre para o ar.

"Pois não, senhor Weasley?", perguntou o professor, enquanto erguia os olhos da chamada.

"Professor, posso ir ao banheiro?", pronunciou-se o ruivo, já colocando-se de pé e descendo a escadaria que dava até a porta da sala.

O professor concordou com um aceno perplexo de cabeça, enquanto acompanhava o ruivo abandonar a sala com um olhar atônito.

Hermione e Harry trocaram olhares confusos e, depois, fixaram-nos à porta, aguardando o retorno do amigo.

* * *

Gina estava quase entrando pela porta da sala de Adivinhação, quando uma garota com o uniforme da Corvinal saiu da mesma, esbarrando com a grifinória.

"Desculpa", disse Gina, imediatamente, amparando a menina para que ela não caísse.

"Está tudo bem", disse a garota, e sorriu quando seus olhos se encontraram com os da ruiva, "Gina! Seu irmão me encontrou no corredor e pediu que eu te entregasse isso", disse, entregando um pedaço de papel rasgado, com a letra de Rony, "Parecia ser urgente"

Gina agradeceu com um sorriso e desdobrou o pedaço de pergaminho.

"_Malfoy e companhia não estão na sala de aula. Acho que o treino já começou. __CORRE__"_.

A ruiva soltou um grasnido abafado e girou nos calcanhares, correndo pelos corredores, tentando alcançar logo as quadras; no meio tempo, perguntava-se como conseguiria assistir ao treino sem maiores conseqüências.

* * *

"Bem, é o seguinte", disse Draco voltando-se para os sonserinos, "Crabble, Goyle, sei que não são do time, mas preciso de vocês para ficarem de olho. _Ninguém_ pode entrar na quadra. Ninguém, entenderam?"

Os dois concordaram com um aceno de cabeça; satisfeito, o loiro voltou-se para os integrantes do time, com as vassouras em mão.

"É o seguinte, temos essas três horas para treinar contra todas as táticas que observávamos dos outros times", disse, em tom decidido, "Não sei se conseguiremos treinar novamente em horário de aula, Slughorn não parece muito disposto nesse sentido. Então, dividiremos essas três horas em períodos; nos primeiros dois períodos, quero que ensaiemos as nossas jogadas, no terceiro, quero treinar o jogo contra a Grifinória, no quarto, contra a Corvinal e no quinto, contra a Lufa-Lufa", descreveu, olhando fixamente para cada um dos jogadores, de forma a deixar clara sua liderança, "Intervalos serão estabelecidos, não se preocupem quanto a isso, mas exijo que todos dêem o melhor de si, como se isso fosse um jogo de verdade. Sonserina, posso contar com vocês?", perguntou, enfático.

"Sim!", berraram todos os presentes.

"Eu não ouvi direito: posso contar com vocês, Sonserina?", berrou Draco Malfoy.

"SIM!", urraram os demais, empolgados.

"Então... vamos ganhar essa taça", rosnou ele, liderando o caminho em direção à quadra, um sorriso perigoso brincando com seus lábios.

* * *

Gina engoliu em seco e parou logo a alguns metros da quadra, de onde já era possível visualizar Goyle, com seu corpo rechonchudo parado perto do acesso às arquibancadas, os braços cruzados e a cara fechada; do bolso de sua calça, sua varinha aparecia, ameaçadora.

"Droga", a grifinória rosnou, respirando fundo.

Permitiu-se alguns instantes de hesitação e, então, jogando seu temor para o fundo de sua mente, marchou em direção à entrada. Goyle a deixaria passar, de um jeito ou de outro.

Por precaução, escorregou a mão para o bolso de seu casaco, constatando que sua varinha estava tão acessível quanto a do troglodita de quem se aproximava.

"O que faz aqui, Weasley?", perguntou Goyle, assim que seus olhos encontraram a silhueta da garota que se aproximava confiante, "Nenhum aluno pode entrar na quadra agora", acrescentou.

"Ah, é? E com a autorização de que diretor?", questionou a ruiva, parando em frente ao garoto, seu olhar duro, "Até onde eu sei, de acordo com Hogwarts, Uma História, não pode ser vedado a nenhum aluno acesso a qualquer área do colégio, a não ser por _estrita _declaração do Diretor", mentiu, "Você tem isso, Goyle?"

O garoto piscou os grandes olhos, de forma abobalhada, mas logo se recompôs.

"Não é da sua conta, Weasley", cuspiu o sonserino, "Ninguém entra aqui sem a expressa permissão do Draco"

"Bem, então talvez você deva checar a sua lista de acesso, Goyle, porque eu fui convidada para estar aqui", retrucou a ruiva.

"Não me faça rir, Weasley", descartou o outro, levando as mãos até os bolsos, "Vou pedir que você se retire mais uma vez só, ou teremos que fazer isso do jeito difícil", puxou a varinha e apontou-a para a garota, como um aviso.

Os lábios de Gina se contraíram em um meio-sorriso perigoso.

"Eu sempre adorei o jeito difícil", declarou, sacando sua varinha rapidamente.

* * *

Pansy bocejou, enquanto observava seus amigos cortarem o ar com agilidade, fazendo complicadas manobras, enquanto desviavam dos furiosos balaços e revezavam a posse da goles.

"Draquinho, marca um gol por mim", berrou a sonserina, empoleirando-se contra a grade da arquibancada quando o loiro passou ali por perto, desviando habilmente de um balaço que chocou-se há alguns metros de Pansy, estourando uma ripa de madeira.

Draco jogou o corpo para trás, freando a vassoura e encarou a morena por alguns segundos.

"Pansy, você lembra em que posição eu jogo?", perguntou, paciente.

"Claro, Draquinho, você é o Pegador", respondeu a garota, ansiosa.

Draco não conseguiu conter um sorriso divertido e revirou os olhos.

"Quase lá, Pansy. Apanhador. E o que os apanhadores fazem?", questionou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

A sonserina fechou os olhos, concentrando-se.

"Você...", estalou os dedos, tentando puxar da memória a explicação, "Ah!", sorriu, exultante, "Você pega aquela bolinha amarela, né?"

"Isso, muito bom, Pansy!", incentivou-a Draco, como faria a um gato que aprendera um truque novo, "Agora, entende porque eu não posso fazer um gol em sua homenagem?", inclinou a cabeça.

A morena ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Mas e se você jogar a bolinha dourada no gol, não vale?", soltou, afinal.

Draco balançou a cabeça, vencido.

"OK. Só... toma cuidado para os balaços não te pegarem", disse, inclinando-se sobre a vassoura, ganhando velocidade, e afastando-se em direção aos demais jogadores.

Pansy observou o garoto afastando-se, em silêncio; depois de mais alguns segundos assistindo o treino, a morena colocou-se de pé, espreguiçou-se e começou a caminhar em direção à saída.

Ouviu a voz de Goyle, grave, informando alguém de que não poderia subir às arquibancadas e uma voz conhecida retrucou; curiosa, Pansy desceu as escadas rapidamente.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?", perguntou, flagrando os dois estudantes com os olhos fixos um no outro, as varinhas em mãos.

* * *

A grifinória e o sonserino foram pegos desprevenidos, voltaram-se para Pansy ao mesmo tempo, as varinhas ainda a postos.

"Ela está tentando entrar na quadra", informou Goyle, na defensiva, "Obviamente quer espiar o treino da Sonserina", acrescentou, com desdém.

"Gina!", admirou-se Pansy, os olhos castanhos brilhantes, "Você veio!", e começou a descer rapidamente as escadas.

"Como assim?", perguntou Goyle, perplexo, "Foi você quem convidou a Weasley?", questionou, assim que Pansy alcançou-os.

"Não, Goyle bobinho, ela é convidada do Zabini", retrucou a morena, revirando os olhos, "Pode deixar que _eu mesma_ acompanho ela até as arquibancadas", encarregou-se, segurando a grifinória pelo cotovelo, "Vamos, Gina"

Relutante, a grifinória deixou-se levar pela sonserina.

"Ah, até que _enfim_ alguém apareceu", suspirou a morena, satisfeita, "Eu já estava ficando super entediada aqui, sozinha", sorriu para Gina quando seus olhares cruzaram, "Resolveu dar uma chance para o Zab?"

Gina abriu a boca, mas ficou em silêncio, incerta do que dizer.

"Ah...", soltou, ainda tentando pensar em algo, "Digamos que uni o útil ao agradável", concluiu.

Pansy encarou-a e sorriu.

"Onde quer sentar?", perguntou, assim que chegaram às arquibancadas.

Gina ergueu os olhos, vendo os alunos de verde e branco montados em suas vassouras, cortando o ar com agilidade, desviando de balaços e trocando passes de goles.

"Em algum lugar com uma boa visualização", disse, com um meio sorriso.

* * *

Draco tinha mergulhado atrás do pomo, mas o perdera de vista embaixo das arquibancadas; enquanto manobrava a vassoura, Amanda o alcançou.

"O que a _Weasley_ está fazendo aqui?", perguntou, entre dentes cerrados.

Os olhos acinzentados do loiro imediatamente varreram a ruiva, para encontrá-la sentada ao lado de Pansy, os olhos voltados para o ar, onde a maioria dos jogadores estavam treinando.

"Não sei", o sonserino rosnou, inclinando-se sobre a vassoura, mudando seu rumo, "Mas certamente vou descobrir", concluiu, disparando na direção das garotas na arquibancada.

* * *

Gina sentiu seu coração disparando quando percebeu Draco Malfoy voando em sua direção; a grifinória sabia que seu maior problema não seria entrar no treino, mas manter-se nele pelo maior tempo possível.

"Draquinho!", exclamou Pansy, assim que o garoto freou a vassoura, ficando suspenso no ar na altura das garotas, "Você viu que a Gina apareceu para me fazer companhia?"

Os olhos do sonserino, frios e desconfiados, estavam fixos na grifinória, que sentiu as bochechas começarem a pinicar.

"Que bondoso da parte dela", rebateu o loiro, deixando claro em seu tom de voz que não acreditava na versão proferida pela morena.

"Não é?", concordou Pansy, com um largo sorriso, "Olhe só, o Zab também está vindo para cá!", exultou, batendo palmas, animada.

Gina sentiu seu estômago embrulhar; não tinha considerado sua situação plenamente quando se oferecera para o time da Grifinória para assistir ao treino das cobras e agora entendia a gravidade de onde estava se metendo.

"Olha só quem apareceu...", Zabini mal conseguia conter sua satisfação, quando parou sua vassoura a uns dois metros de Draco, seus olhos também presos na ruiva, o que fez com que o coração da garota começasse a bater ainda mais rápido, pressionado pelo pânico.

Draco ignorou completamente Zabini e começou a descer a vassoura, até que seus pés encontraram um dos níveis da arquibancada e ele desmontou; subiu os degraus que afastavam ele das meninas e ficou cara à cara com a grifinória.

"Weasley, eu não quero saber como você entrou aqui ou porquê", sibilou o loiro, num tom perigoso, "mas eu quero que você suma"

"Não vou para lugar algum, Malfoy", a grifinória retrucou, mantendo seus olhos nos do garoto, "Você sabe muito bem que não tem autoridade nenhuma para me tirar daqui", acrescentou, em tom de quem meramente profere um fato.

"Gostaria de colocar essa sua afirmação em teste, Ginevra?", sibilou o capitão do time, instintivamente dando alguns passos, aproximando-se da garota que teve que se esforçar para não recuar a mesma quantidade de passos que o garoto se aproximara.

Foi então que o som de outra pessoa pisando na arquibancada, fazendo as ripas gemerem, ouviu-se e Zabini aproximava-se do grupo.

"Ela é minha convidada, Draco", disse Zabini, colocando-se entre os dois, "Ela não vai a lugar algum", acrescentou, em tom definitivo.

"E cadê o papel que te nomeou capitão do time?", perguntou o loiro, o rosto contraído numa expressão de poucos amigos.

Zabini e Draco trocaram olhares por alguns instantes, fazendo com que Gina se sentisse constrangida em saber que era ela o motivo de tudo aquilo; àquela altura, todos os demais jogadores tinham parado o treino e, suspensos no ar, observavam a cena que se desenrolava.

"Zabini. Para o alto. Agora", sibilou o loiro, com autoridade, subindo em sua vassoura e dando impulso, juntando-se aos demais integrantes do time.

Zabini observou-o se afastar, impotente, então voltou-se para Gina, com um sorriso exultante.

"Volto logo, Gina, não fique com saudades", disse, montando sua própria vassoura e dando um forte impulso.

Gina e Pansy ergueram os olhos, vendo os jogadores se juntarem em um círculo, todas as cabeças unidas, enquanto conversavam, alguns dos jogadores eventualmente erguendo um pouco a cabeça para lançar um olhar de poucos amigos na direção da grifinória.

"Olha só, eles olhando para gente!", cantarolou a sonserina, satisfeita, "Você não adora ser o centro das atenções?"

Gina engoliu em seco.

"Claro", a grifinória respondeu, ouvindo o coração batendo tão rápido e tão alto que sua própria voz saiu abafada, "Centro das atenções. Adoro", concluiu, pouco convincente.

* * *

Assim que Zabini aproximou-se, todos os jogadores uniram-se.

"O que ela está fazendo aqui?", quis saber Charlie, erguendo a cabeça para poder ver a garota.

"Por que vocês não perguntam ao Zabini, o Conquistador?", perguntou Amanda, lançando um olhar de poucos amigos na direção do negro.

"Ela obviamente está aqui para espiar", retrucou Claire Manson, uma das artilheiras, lançando um olhar irritado na direção da ruiva, "Como ela passou por Crabble e Goyle?"

Draco lançou um olhar de esguelha para Zabini.

"Zabini a convidou", disse o loiro, "Mas ela obviamente está aqui para espiar, e o que faremos a esse respeito?"

"Ela pode estar aqui por _outro_ motivo também", Zabini levantou, ofendido, "Ninguém está considerando isso?"

Todos limitaram-se a encará-lo, silenciosamente.

Draco desviou sua atenção para as arquibancadas, onde Ginevra Weasley, com uma expressão preocupada e incomodada, estava sentada; seus olhos castanhos, hesitantes, vagavam da quadra, agora vazia a não ser pelos balaços, que voavam sem rumo, para o grupo de jogadores. Os cabelos lisos, cumpridos e vermelhos como fogo balançavam levemente, acompanhando a brisa daquela manhã.

De alguma forma, aquela visão pareceu sugar o ar de seus pulmões e ele limitou-se a voltar a atenção para o time.

"E então?", perguntou Charlie.

"Vocês não podem simplesmente mandá-la embora", indignou-se Zabini, "Vai comprometer o meu esquema!"

"Mantê-la aqui vai comprometer nossas chances de conseguir a taça das casas, Zabini", rosnou Amanda, o rosto contraído numa expressão de ódio.

"Draco?", questionou Francis, o outro artilheiro, com um olhar veemente.

"Cara, por favor", pediu Zabini, os olhos escuros brilhando, "Por mim", acrescentou.

Os olhos do loiro instintivamente procuraram pela Weasley novamente e agora, com o sol começando a despontar de trás de uma pesada nuvem acinzentada, seus gloriosos cabelos tinham mexas brilhantes e sua pele parecia brilhar na luz.

E os olhos dela, tão preocupados, encontraram-se com os dele por um breve instante.

"Vinte minutos", soltou, quase sem sentir, fazendo com que os demais integrantes bufassem, perplexos, "Vinte minutos e depois você tira ela daqui", disse, em tom decidido, ignorando os protestos dos demais jogadores, "Voltemos ao treino", ordenou, batendo palmas e sussurrando o que cada um deveria fazer, enquanto Zabini voava em direção a Weasey.

* * *

Gina mordeu levemente o lábio, ansiosa , quando viu Zabini voando em sua direção, mas sentiu uma pontada de esperança quando viu o sorriso presunçoso que se formara nos lábios carnudos do negro.

"Você tem sorte por eu ser tão especial, Weasley", disse, assim que pousou na frente da garota.

"Posso ficar?", a garota perguntou, boquiaberta.

O sorriso de Zabini se alargou e ele começou a falar algo, mas foi interrompido por um assovio agudo de Draco, chamando-o de volta para o treino; Gina ergueu os olhos e ela e Draco Malfoy se observaram por um breve instante.

Ela podia ver a irritação nos olhos acinzentados dele e ousou dar um meio-sorriso, porque sabia que naquela situação era ela quem tinha a vantagem.

"Acho que é melhor você ir, Zabini", disse a grifinória, sentando-se ao lado de Pansy.

Zabini lançou-lhe um olhar.

"Assista e se admire, Gininha", ele disse, sua voz profunda, enquanto dava impulso e disparava como uma bala em direção ao centro da quadra.

Gina observou, atenta, o movimento de todos os jogadores; eram ágeis e a garota podia perceber que eles sabiam o que estavam fazendo.

"Você tem tanta sorte", comentou Pansy, cutucando-a, "Você chegou bem na hora que eles estão treinando jogar contra a sua casa", sorriu.

* * *

Amanda observou os companheiros voltarem a treinar, perplexa.

Embicou a vassoura e disparou na direção de Draco Malfoy, puxando-o pela capa para que a esperasse.

"O que está fazendo?", resmungou o loiro, tentando livrar-se da mão da loira.

"Eu poderia te perguntar a mesma coisa", sibilou a garota, "Você vai simplesmente deixar a Weasley assistir?"

Draco olhou para o alto, como se pedisse aos céus por paciência, e depois voltou o olhar para a amiga.

"São só vinte minutos, OK? Não vai matar ninguém e depois não teremos nem o Zabini choramingando porque 'estragamos o esquema dele', nem a Granger no nosso pé, falando que violamos um dos regulamentos internos de Hogwarts", protestou.

Amanda fitou o amigo por alguns instantes, impassível.

"Então, você não vai fazer nada", concluiu, com ar de insatisfação.

Draco devolveu o olhar, com firmeza.

"Eu fiz minha decisão como capitão, Amanda. Lide com isso", retrucou o loiro, e, sem mais uma palavra, afastou-se em alta velocidade.

Nesse instante, um balaço passou, movimentando o ar bem ao lado da orelha esquerda da garota; Amanda acompanhou-o com o olhar e um sorriso maldoso formou-se em seus lábios perfeitamente torneados.

"Lidarei, Draco... pode deixar", cantarolou, inclinando-se sobre a vassoura para ganhar velocidade e seguir o balaço, enquanto sacava a varinha com uma das mãos.

* * *

A ruiva piscou os olhos castanhos, e voltou a observar as jogadas; os artilheiros do time reserva estavam atacando com a formação em oito, exatamente como eles estavam treinando, e o goleiro, assim como Rony, estava exatamente no meio dos aros, do jeito que Rony gostava de fazer, com as pernas esticadas, para diminuir a visibilidade.

Eles tinham espiado no treino da Grifinória.

Foi então que Zabini roubou a goles que um dos artilheiros estava passando e, como uma flecha, voou em direção aos aros e, perante o olhar perplexo de Thomas Artwood, o goleiro oficial do time, ao fazer com que a goles passasse agilmente pelo aro esquerdo.

"Ah, que fofo! O Zabini fez um gol para você", vibrou Pansy, chacoalhando Gina pelo cotovelo, "O Draquinho nunca faz gols para mim, não importa o quanto eu peça", acrescentou, fazendo um biquinho.

Gina deu um sorriso, enquanto todos os demais integrantes começaram a reclamar; e então, o barulho familiar de algo pesado cortando o ar com agilidade fez-se ouvir e a ruiva viu um balaço disparando em sua direção, como se ela, e não os demais jogadores, fosse um alvo.

"Que engraçado, essa não é aquela bola perigosa?", perguntou Pansy, curiosa.

A grifinória limitou-se a concordar com um aceno de cabeça.

"O Draco sempre fala alguma coisa sobre elas, o que é mesmo...?", a morena franziu o cenho, tentando recordar-se.

Gina percebeu que o balaço não mudaria de rumo.

"Corre", balbuciou.

"Isso! É isso que ele fala! Como você sabe?", admirou-se a sonserina.

"Não, Pansy, CORRE!", berrou a ruiva, levantando-se e jogando-se para o chão da arquibancada, quase no mesmo momento que o balaço encontrou o lugar em que ela estava sentada segundos antes, arrancado um berro chocado de Pansy e um ofego desesperado por parte da grifinória.

Gina colocou-se de pé, e observou, com os olhos arregalados, quando o balaço recuou e, sem hesitação, arremessou-se novamente em sua direção; a ruiva deu um pulo para trás e, novamente, a bola furiosa bateu contra as ripas de madeira que compunham a arquibancada.

Desesperada, a garota começou a descer a arquibancada, sentindo os degraus sob seus pés, a respiração acelerada; conseguia ouvir o som do balaço logo atrás.

Ele a alcançaria em breve, ela fechou os olhos, já sentindo o golpe nas costas do balaço; e então, veio: uma pressão em suas costas e, então, ela estava voando.

Mas não para o chão, para o céu.

Abriu os olhos para encontrar Draco Malfoy puxando-a desajeitadamente pela cintura, enquanto com o outro braço tentava direcionar a vassoura.

"Malfoy?", perguntou, perplexa, "O que você está fazendo?"

Draco Malfoy revirou os olhos, enquanto tentava puxá-la para a vassoura.

"É uma nova tática de exercício minha, Weasley: treinar quadribol enquanto faço levantamento de peso com garotas de dezesseis anos", retrucou, "Agora, menos conversa e mais esforço da sua parte para subir nessa vassoura", sibilou, puxando-a novamente.

Gina aproveitou o impulso para passar a perna sobre a vassoura e sentou atrás do loiro.

"Segure-se, ruiva", ele disse, inclinando-se sobre a vassoura, "Isso não vai ser divertido", concluiu, e então, sua Nimbus 2001 começou a ganhar velocidade.

Quando os dois já tinham conseguido colocar uma distância favorável entre eles e o balaço, o segundo balaço avançou contra eles, fazendo com que Draco tivesse que fazer um desvio forçado e, graças a habilidade, conseguiu também desviar antes que a vassoura se estatelasse contra o muro de uma das arquibancadas.

"Para debaixo da arquibancada!", berrou Gina, desesperada, ao ver o balaço avançar impiedoso na direção deles.

* * *

"Amanda, tira o feitiço!", berrou Charlie, perplexo, "Você vai matar o nosso apanhador desse jeito!"

Amanda lançou um olhar frustrado na direção do garoto, e Zabini pousou ao lado deles, observando a loira com perplexidade.

"_Você_ fez isso?", sibilou, furioso.

"Eu não pensei que _isso_ fosse acontecer", retrucou, na defensiva, "E estou tentando tirar o feitiço", acrescentou, erguendo a mão que segurava a varinha, "Mas estou errando a mira!"

Zabini abaixou-se e pegou a vassoura de Amanda, estendeu-a em sua direção e disse:

"Então chegue perto dele o suficiente", ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Mandy lançou um olhar de poucos amigos, mas aceitou a vassoura e subiu nela, deu impulso e disparou na direção de Draco e Gina que, bem enquanto ela se aproximava, com o balaço entre ela e o casal, Draco deslizou com a vassoura para dentro das arquibancadas, dando a ela uma visão livre do balaço que se dirigia em linha reta à entrada pela qual eles tinham acabado de sumir.

"_FINITE INCANTATEM_!", berrou a loira, a varinha em riste e, imediatamente, o balaço desviou-se de caminho e começou a persegui-la; Mandy desviou-se com um loop e encaminhou-se aos demais colegas.

"Satisfeitos, agora?", perguntou, desviando novamente do balaço antes de pousar no chão, entre Charlie e Zabini.

"Draco Malfoy está embaixo das arquibancadas com a _minha_ garota, como você acha que eu me sinto?", resmungou o negro, mal humorado.

"Como um lunático", murmurou Amanda, recebendo um olhar desgostoso por parte do garoto.

* * *

Gina estava com a bochecha grudada às costas de Draco Malfoy e sentia o cheiro maravilhoso de perfume importado que Malfoy parecia exalar por todos os poros de seu corpo.

"Weasley, em que pé estamos?", perguntou, compenetrado, enquanto desviava das vigas diagonais que sustentavam as arquibancadas.

Gina olhou por cima dos ombros, os cabelos ruivos atrapalhando sua visão.

"O balaço não está mais atrás da gente", disse, sem fôlego.

"Ótimo", rosnou o loiro, aproveitando a primeira saída para afastar-se das arquibancadas; subiu como uma flecha e então, pousou no último andar da arquibancada oposta àquela que Pansy ainda ocupava, "Desce", ordenou.

Gina desmontou a vassoura, e Draco também o fez, mantendo a vassoura firme em punhos; ele e a ruiva se observaram por alguns instantes, os olhos acinzentados e frios fixos nos olhos castanhos e doces da grifinória.

"Vai embora", cortou-a, o semblante sério.

"Como é?", questionou a ruiva, surpresa.

"Você me ouviu, Weasley", rosnou ele, "Você já causou problemas demais por um dia só, vai embora e nos deixe treinar em paz"

"_Eu_ causei muitos problemas?", ecoou, perplexa, "Malfoy, caso você não tenha notado, aquele balaço estava _enfeitiçado_ e eu tenho certeza absoluta de que _não fui eu_ quem enfeitiçou aquilo!"

"O que importa é que eu salvei sua vida", retrucou o loiro, "E eu realmente acho que é de bom tom você demonstrar um pouquinho de gratidão, Weasley"

Gina desviou o olhar, revoltada, e cruzou os braços, insatisfeita em ter que recuar.

"Eu posso pedir outra coisa no lugar de sua saída, ruiva", Draco resolveu mudar sua tática, aproximando-se alguns passos perigosos na direção da garota, que recuou, intimidada, até que ela ficou presa entre os dois braços de Malfoy e a parede da arquibancada, "O que vai ser?", questionou o loiro, erguendo as sobrancelhas de uma forma que beirava entre zombeteira e galanteadora.

Gina estreitou os olhos e tentou afastar seu corpo daquele outro corpo, firme e quente do sonserino.

"Estou saindo, Malfoy", resmungou, os olhos presos nos acinzentados, "Assim que você me permitir", acrescentou, indicando os braços do garoto com um aceno de cabeça.

Um meio sorriso sexy formou-se nos lábios do sonserino enquanto ele, solene, afastava o braço que segurava a vassoura; Gina, ainda lançando um olhar de desgosto para o sonserino, saiu de perto dele e começou a caminhar em direção à saída.

Draco ficou alguns instantes ali, observando-a se afastar; sentindo algo que ele nunca experimentara antes. Tinha vontade de puxá-la de volta para aquela posição e retirar dela qualquer alternativa, repetindo a cena do armário, sentindo aquele cheiro floral que ele sentira, enquanto ela o abraçava com força, pressionando seu corpo contra o dele.

"_Droga"_, praguejou internamente, _"Eu desejo a Weasley"_.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Olá, minhas queridas, amadas, douradas e idolatradas leitoras!

Como estão nesse clima de volta às aulas?

Hoje, começaram as minhas, entretanto, resolvi voltar mais cedo para assistir "9 – A Salvação" com o meu irmão, porque de agora em diante, vamos nos ver muito pouco até que as próximas férias voltem!

Bom, agora sobre a fanfic! Como prometido, a atualização hoje! :)

Sinceramente, _adorei_ escrever este capítulo e, embora não chegue a ser uma _super_ cena D/G, como tenho certeza que vocês estavam esperando, já é um começo, certo?

Sem deixar a tradição de colocar uma lista nada a ver nas NAs, agora vou colocar uma lista de cantores desconhecidos (ou que eu julgo desconhecidos, mas vai saber, fiquei impressionada com o número de vocês que conheciam Little Joy) que acho que todo mundo tinha que ouvir.

Então, vamos lá...

**LISTA DE CANTORES/BANDAS DESCONHECIDOS QUE EU ACHO QUE TODO MUNDO TINHA QUE OUVIR**

1. A Fine Frenzy;

2. Alphabeat;

3. Carolina Liar;

4. Eric Hutchison;

5. Five for Fighting;

6. Fountains of Wayne;

7. Hinder;

8. Holly Brook;

9. Jamie Cullum;

10. Metro Station;

11. Orianthi;

12. Owl City;

13. Train;

14. The Vitamin String Quartet.

Espero que vocês se divirtam e, se tiverem a curiosidade de baixar essas bandas, me digam o que acharam!

Ah, gente, estou postando a fanfic no site do nyah!fanfictions e eu gostaria muito se vocês pudessem divulgar a fic, mostrar para os amigos, e etc...

Quero saber o que acharam desse capítulo, hein?

Adicionem-me no Orkut, sigam-me no twitter e perguntem no forms!

Um super beeeeijo,

_Gii Weasley_.


	6. Pedido de Desculpas Compulsório

**CAPÍTULO 6 – PEDIDO DE DESCULPAS COMPULSÓRIO**

Assim que Draco pisou na quadra, todo o time da Sonserina veio em sua direção, assim como Pansy que foi a primeira a jogar-se nos seus braços, tateando seu rosto com as mãos.

"Ah, você está bem!", soltou, aliviada, passando os braços em volta de seu pescoço e abraçando-o firmemente, "Você salvou a vida da Gina, Draco, foi _lindo_!", acrescentou, emocionada.

Assim que a morena o soltou, Zabini empurrou-a para o lado com um dos braços, colocando-se frente a frente com o amigo.

"Como você _pôde_?", soltou, indignado, "Você fez com que eu parecesse mau!"

Draco observou-o, impassível, por alguns instantes.

"Anotado. Da próxima vez, deixo que ela morra", soltou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Não era _deixá-la morrer_", retrucou Zabini, veemente, "Era deixar que _eu_ a salvasse!"

De alguma forma, isso irritou o loiro.

"Se você não estivesse ocupado demais fazendo gols... o que nem é da sua função, deixemos claro... talvez tivesse tido tempo de salvar a garota dos seus sonhos", cuspiu.

"Hey, vocês!", soltou Charlie, colocando-se entre os amigos, sentindo o clima que começava a se instalar, "Não vamos brigar, já perdemos tempo demais de treino"

Draco e Zabini continuaram a se observar, num silêncio perigoso.

"Você está certo, Charlie", concedeu Draco, ainda sem desviar os olhos do negro, enquanto montava em sua vassoura, "Vamos"; e disparou em direção ao céu.

* * *

Gina sentou-se, possessa, na poltrona do Salão Comunal e, de braços cruzados, ficou encarando o nada, sentindo o ódio que Draco Malfoy lhe transmitia transbordar por todos os poros de seu corpo.

Como ele podia ser tão _arrogante_?

E daí se ele a salvara?

Era _obrigação_ dele, afinal de contas, tinha sido alguém do time _dele_ que tinha enfeitiçado aquele balaço, aquilo era óbvio.

Já estava praticamente espumando de raiva, quando ouviu as vozes familiares de Harry, Rony e Hermione aproximando-se e, voltou-se para trás, a tempo de vê-los entrando pelo buraco do quadro da Mulher Gorda.

"Gina! Conseguiu pegar meu recado?", perguntou Rony, assim que a notou, sentando-se na poltrona ao seu lado.

"Peguei", Gina respondeu, irritada, "E fui lá"

Houve uma breve pausa, enquanto o trio aguardava, ansioso, pelo complemento da grifinória.

"E então...?", incentivou-a Hermione, sentando-se no braço da poltrona ocupada por Rony.

Gina ergueu os olhos ao teto, revoltando-se ao lembrar do evento.

"Fui expulsa por Malfoy", soltou, "depois de ser perseguida e quase assassinada por um balaço enfeitiçado", concluiu, mal humorada.

O queixo de Hermione caiu alguns centímetros.

"Que absurdo", admirou-se Harry, sentando-se na outra poltrona livre.

"Eu que o diga! Ela foi expulsa? Mas isso é contra o artigo duzentos e três, inciso quarto do regimento interno de Hogwarts!", contrariou-se, "Vou agora mesmo abrir uma ocorrência..."

"Hermione, acho que o Harry estava se referindo aos balaços e ao fato de eu quase ter sido morta", Gina interrompeu-a.

"Ah", Hermione corou, constrangida, "Isso também é muito grave"

Gina sorriu e Harry e Rony morderam o lábio inferior, para conter as risadas que se acumulavam em suas gargantas.

"Mas então", pigarreou Rony, retomando o rumo da conversa, "Deu para ver alguma coisa?"

"Deu", Gina disse, relutante, "Eles sabem as nossas jogadas todas", disse, ao que Harry respondeu com uma careta, "Absolutamente tudo, desde a formação do ataque à posição de Rony para as defesas"

Harry e Rony se entreolharam, sem falar uma palavra.

"E o que você conseguiu absorver deles?", perguntou Harry, preocupado.

"Não muito", admitiu a ruiva, "Mas garanto uma coisa, eles jogam de maneira violenta; vão quebrar quantos pescoços eles precisarem para pegar aquela taça", concluiu.

Harry levantou-se, fazendo com que os outros três estudantes o observassem, confusos.

"Temos que juntar o time para uma reunião de última hora, então", esclareceu, "Gina, cubra o terceiro andar; Hermione, a biblioteca; Rony, você e eu vamos tentar encontrar o resto do pessoal pelo castelo. Nos encontramos aqui", concluiu, apontando para as poltronas, de maneira genérica.

"OK", responderam os demais, também colocando-se de pé.

* * *

Draco pousou com um som abafado logo ao lado do baú que guardava as bolas e assoviou alto, acenando as mãos para o alto, indicando os demais sonserinos que o treino havia acabado.

Um a um, os demais integrantes do time pousaram; Lieutuant, um dos artilheiros reservas, lhe entregou a goles, enquanto Zabini e Charlie vinham, abraçados a balaços que lutavam para se libertarem.

Draco guardou a goles e, com a ajuda dos batedores, prendeu os balaços; depois, puxou o pomo de ouro do bolso de sua calça, onde o tinha guardado quando o pegara instantes antes de concluir o treino, e guardou-o em seu pequeno compartimento.

"Foi um ótimo treino, apesar dos imprevistos", disse, lançando um olhar significativo na direção de Amanda, que revirou os olhos, "Estão todos dispensados", anunciou, o que fez com que todos os jogadores, com suspiros cansados, começassem a se arrastar em direção aos vestiários, "Menos a Amanda; Chase, quero falar com você em particular", adicionou, sério, fazendo com que a loira congelasse a meio caminho até a saída da quadra.

Mandy engoliu o seco, fechou os olhos e girou nos calcanhares, ficando frente a frente com o amigo; os demais jogadores esvaziaram a quadra.

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos e Amanda se balançou, constrangida.

"Foi mal, tá?", soltou, repentinamente, "Eu não pensei direito"

"Ah, não brinca", Draco soltou, impassível, deixando a vassoura apoiada contra o baú, "E você parou para pensar que se algo acontecesse a Weasley enquanto ela estava aqui na quadra, poderia nos levar a ser desclassificados por usar violência para incapacitar um jogador do time rival? Pensou no prejuízo que quase nos causou?", questionou, a voz fria como um cubo de gelo, mas os olhos acinzentados brilhando de raiva.

"Se não te conhecesse", Amanda começou, olhando-o com as sobrancelhas erguidas, "diria até que você se importa com a Weasley, Draco"

"Não tente mudar de assunto", irritou-se Draco, tentando afastar a recordação da voz de Gina em seu ouvido, do seu corpo contra o seu.

Amanda estremeceu com a resposta do amigo.

"Eu só queria machucar ela um pouquinho", retrucou, num resmungo.

"Com um _balaço_? Sensacional", ele bufou, aproximando-se da amiga, "Você não era tão idiota antes de gostar do Zabini", rosnou.

O queixo da loira despencou, enquanto ela observava Draco, chocada.

"Você realmente acha que eu fiz isso, porque estava com...", olhou em volta, para certificar-se de que ninguém os assistia, "_ciúmes_?", concluiu, num sussurro.

Draco cruzou os braços e observou-a, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, numa expressão cética.

"O quê? Não foi mesmo", reafirmou a garota.

Draco continuou observando-a, impassível.

"Draco, eu já pedi desculpas, o que mais você pode _querer_?", perguntou a garota, impaciente.

O capitão do time ficou em silêncio, e então seus olhos se iluminaram de maneira maldosa, enquanto um meio sorriso cruel se desenhava em seu rosto pálido e fino.

"Eu quero que você peça desculpas", ergueu o dedo indicador, quando Amanda abriu a boca para interrompê-lo, "para a Weasley"

* * *

"Como é que é?", perguntou Kendra, perplexa, "Eles espiaram a gente?"

"Ficar tão abismada é até um pouco hipócrita, dada a situação, Ken", disse Cootes.

Os olhos escuros e frios de Kendra fixaram-se no garoto, mas absteve-se de retrucar.

"Certo", Harry soltou, chamando a atenção para si, "Eles espiarem ou não, não vem ao caso; mas temos que pensar em algo. O jogo é depois de amanhã e duvido que conseguiremos nos reunir para treinar novamente até quarta-feira", exasperado, passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros bagunçados.

Rony ergueu a mão, prontamente.

"Fale, Ron", disse Harry, com um suspiro, enquanto recostava-se contra a poltrona que Gina ocupava.

"Podemos usar a tática da Angelina", sugeriu, "Sabe, aquela em que escolhemos um artilheiro, e ele fica como pivô, provocando a marcação para deixar um dos artilheiros livres para jogar no gol"

Murmúrios de aprovação fizeram-se ouvir.

"É, pode funcionar", concordou Gina, enfática, "Quem seria o pivô?"

"Eu", disse Abigail, "Sou boa em prender a marcação, assim deixo livre, ou pelo menos tento", acrescentou, "para você e a Kendra, que tem arremessos mais fortes"

"Parece um plano para mim", cantarolou Peakes.

"E é", Harry sorriu, satisfeito, "Somos um ótimo time", todos sorriram a este comentário, "Acho que já resolvemos nosso grande problema, podemos voltar às aulas".

Isso fez com que uma onda de resmungos se fizesse ouvir, enquanto os grifinórios se levantavam e começavam a caminhar em direção ao buraco do quadro.

"Gina", Harry chamou-a, fazendo com que a garota interrompesse seu caminho em direção à saída do Salão Comunal e caminhasse até ele; os dois se encararam por alguns instantes, com um sorriso nos lábios, "Obrigado", ele disse, finalmente.

A ruiva alargou um pouco mais o sorriso.

"Qualquer coisa pelo time", cantarolou, piscando para o grifinório, "Agora tenho que ir, já perdi a aula de Adivinhação e não quero perder mais nenhuma", acrescentou, "Nos vemos mais tarde, Harry", colocou-se na ponta dos pés e deu um beijo na bochecha do amigo e saiu correndo em direção ao buraco do quadro.

* * *

"É verdade o que eu ouvi dizer?", perguntou Zabini, assim que alcançou Draco nos corredores de Hogwarts, "Você vai fazer a Amanda _pedir desculpas_?", seus olhos pretos estavam brilhando, de entusiasmo.

"Por quê? Você acha uma idéia ruim?", Draco questionou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça, acompanhando o amigo.

"Você tá _brincando_?", o negro vibrou, "Eu quero assistir a este momento de _camarote_! Do tipo, sentado na primeira fileira, comendo pipoca e com um gravador de vídeo e áudio"

Draco olhou o amigo com o canto dos olhos, mas não disse nada.

"Então, levando em consideração a humilhação pela qual você vai fazer a Mandy passar, em público e etc, eu te perdôo por ter salvado a Weasley hoje", disse Zabini, em tom de coleguismo, passando um dos braços pelos ombros de Draco, puxando-o para perto, "Afinal de contas, se não fosse por você, ela estaria provavelmente morta agora e eu não teria nada que valesse a pena fazer nas detenções", acrescentou.

Draco respirou fundo, tentando controlar a vontade repentina de enfiar a mão na cara do amigo.

"É que eu fiquei preocupado, entende", Zabini continuou, alheio às vontades homicidas que cresciam em Draco a cada palavra proferida pelo outro garoto, "Quero dizer, você e a Gina já se...", Draco interrompeu-o, pisando com força no pé de Blaise, que soltou um uivo, "Você é louco, cara?"

Draco olhou em volta, certificando-se de que ninguém estava próximo.

"O que aconteceu naquele dia", sibilou o loiro, o dedo indicador em riste, a voz séria e profunda, "não deve ser pronunciado em voz alta _jamais_"

O rosto de Zabini estava contorcido em uma expressão de dor, enquanto massageava a área atingida pelo tornozelo do amigo. Depois de alguns instantes, colocou-se de pé e começou a mancar ao lado de Draco.

"OK. Então, você e ela já...", interrompeu-se, lançando um olhar significativo para o amigo, como quem diz você-sabe-o-que-eu-quero-dizer, "Você salvar ela, pode te colocar na minha frente"

"Isso não é uma competição, Zabini", resmungou Draco.

"Lógico que é!", o negro soltou, indignado "O amor é um campo de batalhas"

Draco revirou os olhos e depois soltou um suspiro, vencido.

"Zabini, sabe por que eu sou seu amigo?", perguntou, finalmente.

"Não, por quê?"

"Eu não sei, estava te perguntando", rosnou o loiro, abrindo a porta da sala de aula e entrou, sem esperar pelo outro sonserino.

* * *

"Gina, _ainda bem_ que o Zabini está com essa tara por você", disse Abigail, sentando-se ao lado da garota, durante a aula de História da Magia, "Quero dizer, nós certamente vamos surpreendê-los, né?"

A ruiva sentiu suas bochechas pinicando e imaginou que elas deveriam estar no mesmo tom dos seus cabelos.

"É, é mesmo uma sorte; quer mudar de lugar?", ofereceu.

Kendra sorriu, observando a amiga que estava organizando o material em cima da carteira.

"O quê?", perguntou Gina, colocando uma mexa do cabelo para trás da orelha.

"Estava só pensando como deve ser _chato_ ser você", comentou, apoiando o rosto oval e atraente sobre uma das mãos, "Tantos caras em cima"

"Não são tantos, é só um!", retrucou, envergonhada, "E, sinceramente, o Zabini só... ele... sério, ele não conta", concluiu, incomodada.

Abigail trocou um olhar significativo com Kendra por cima da cabeça ruiva da amiga.

"E o Harry?", perguntou, casualmente.

"O que tem o Harry?", Gina rebateu, sentindo o coração batendo mais rápido.

Kendra ergueu as sobrancelhas, e um sorrisinho zombeteiro tomou seus lábios.

"'Obrigado, Gina'", recitou, numa voz grossa, imitando a de Harry, "'Tudo pelo time'", fez agora uma aguda, arrancando risinhos de Abigail, "Vocês acham que estão enganando _quem_?"

"Aposto que se a gente gravasse o que vocês falam num disco de vinil e colocássemos para tocar ao contrário, teria várias mensagens subliminares do tipo 'te quero agora' e 'te amo para sempr'", comentou, sonhadora.

"Ou nós descobriríamos que na verdade, vocês fizeram um pacto com o demônio para jogarem bem quadribol", zombou Kendra.

"É", Gina riu das hipóteses das amigas, "O que quer que venha primeiro"

Nesse instante, o professor entrou na sala de aula, exigindo silêncio; as garotas, controlando as risadas, começaram a copiar a matéria que ele, magicamente, imprimia à lousa negra.

* * *

"Mandy, você poderia me emprestar o seu livro de Poções Avançadas?", pediu Draco, sem erguer os olhos do texto que copiava.

Diante da falta de resposta por parte da garota, o loiro ergueu os olhos para encontrar uma Amanda Chase observando-o com cara de poucos amigos, os braços cruzados.

Draco revirou os olhos e soltou o ar com força pelas narinas, Pansy e Zabini observavam a cena em silêncio.

"Ainda não está falando comigo?", perguntou, ajeitando-se melhor na cadeira.

A loira ergueu as sobrancelhas perfeitamente desenhadas, mas não abriu a boca, deixando que toda sua desaprovação flutuasse em seus olhos claros.

"Você acha mesmo que ficar nessa greve de silêncio vai mudar a minha opinião?", perguntou Draco, cruzando os braços e recostando-se contra o encosto da cadeira, os olhos na amiga, com um brilho divertido.

Amanda ergueu os olhos, num sinal de desdém.

"Está certo, vou mudar minha tática", Draco esticou os braços atrás das costas, estralando os ossos, "Amanda, se você não me emprestar seu livro de Poções Avançadas, terá que se desculpar para a Weasley no meio do Salão Principal, na hora da janta", disse.

"Você não faria isso", ofegou a garota, incrédula.

"Ah, olha só! Ela fala", o sorriso do loiro era maldoso e Zabini tentou conter a risada, mas ela saiu pelas suas narinas, na forma de uma respiração irregular.

Amanda lançou um olhar revoltado na direção do negro e depois voltou sua atenção para o amigo.

"Você não pode me obrigar a isso", rosnou, irritada.

"Está certa, não posso", concordou Draco, "Mas sabe o que eu posso fazer? Te tirar do time"

A loira abriu e fechou a boca repetidas vezes, mas nenhum som saiu; então, bufou e, com gestos bruscos e firmes, colocou sua mochila em cima da mesa de madeira, com um baque alto, abriu-a com um gesto violento e arremessou o livro na direção de Draco.

"Delicie-se", resmungou, empurrando a mochila para a extremidade da mesa, de forma que ela despencou, chocando-se contra o chão com um barulho alto.

"É o que farei", cantarolou Draco, abrindo o livro e acompanhando o sumário com um dos dedos finos e pálidos.

* * *

Gina andava sozinha pelos corredores, encaminhando-se ao Salão Principal, onde a maioria dos estudantes já se encontrava, quando uma voz sonhadora fez-se ouvir às suas costas.

"Gina! Olá!", girou nos calcanhares e encontrou Luna, caminhando em sua direção, segurando sua mochila por uma das alças, a outra estourada.

"Luna! O que aconteceu com sua mochila?", perguntou, aproximando-se da amiga e tomando a mochila de suas mãos para analisá-la, "A alça está estourada. Quem fez isso?", inquiriu, puxando a varinha do bolso da calça e, com um toque de sua varinha, a alça voltou a se emendar.

"Oh, obrigada!", os olhos sonhadores de Luna se arregalaram, em gratidão, "Eu estava levando essas amoras para as fadas Brekhans", disse, tirando um punhado de frutas do bolso da calça, "para ver se elas arrumavam a alça por mim"

Gina revirou os olhos castanhos e ajudou a amiga a colocar a mochila nas costas.

"Luna, você pode usar a sua magia também, sabe disso, né?", perguntou, enquanto começavam a caminhar juntas em direção ao Salão Principal, o cheiro do jantar já começando a bailar pelos corredores, provocando o estômago das garotas.

"Eu sei", Luna sorriu para a amiga, "Mas é que as fadas Brekhans são especialistas em trabalho com ferro, então queria que elas revestissem as alças, para que eles não consigam mais arrebentá-las tão facilmente. Arrumar o tempo todo é cansativo", acrescentou, dando de ombros.

A ruiva abriu a boca, tentando achar algo que pudesse falar para reconfortar a amiga, mas não encontrou nada; ás vezes, as pessoas são apenas cruéis sem motivo algum.

"Estou com fome", Luna comentou, passando a mão na barriga, por cima do uniforme, "O que você acha que tem para comer?", perguntou, dando mais um de seus sorrisos angelicais.

Gina sorriu de volta e puxou a amiga pelo braço, trançando seu braço com o dela.

"Não sei, mas espero que tenha pudim de sobremesa", respondeu.

* * *

"Pare de sorrir, Zabini", rosnou Amanda, enquanto se servia de um pouco de sopa de cenoura.

"Desculpe o sorriso", o negro disse, enquanto tomava um gole do seu suco de abóbora, os olhos ainda presos na amiga, "mas é bom ver você na berlinda de vez em quando"

O bico do sapato bonequinha da loira encontrou a canela do sonserino com uma força surpreendente, e ela observou com deleite, enquanto o negro gemia, acariciando a área agredida.

"Desculpe o sorriso", comentou, casualmente, enquanto enchia sua colher de sopa, "mas é bom te ver sentindo dor de vez em quando"

* * *

"Adoraria continuar conversando", espreguiçou-se Gina, girando no banco para sair da mesa da Grifinória, "mas tenho que ir para a biblioteca, pagar pelos meus pecados"

Todos os grifinórios com quem ela conversava deram um sorriso compreensivo e desejaram-lhe boa sorte. Quando Gina tinha desaparecido completamente da visão deles, Kendra se inclinou na direção dos demais integrantes do time da Grifinória e comentou.

"Agora, ela vai ter que agradecer pelo convite", comentou, maldosa, fazendo com que Abigail desse uma cotovelada nela e revirasse os olhos, enquanto os demais presentes se entreolharam, confusos.

"Do que você está falando?", perguntou Cootes, intrigado.

"Aparentemente, a Gininha só conseguiu acesso livre ao treino da Sonserina, porque... pasmem... Blaise Zabini está caidinho por ela", sussurrou, mas fez questão que fosse alto o suficiente para que apenas os que participavam da conversa pudessem ouvir.

Harry engasgou com o suco de abóbora que estava bebendo e precisou de alguns segundos para se recompor.

"Desculpe", ele disse, finalmente, "O suco entrou pelo lugar... errado... é", concluiu, pouco convincente.

Kendra observou-o, silenciosamente, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Harry sentiu aquele monstro grunhir dentro do seu peito; ele se manifestara bastante desde que ele optara por terminar com Gina. Mas algo em saber que Zabini, o sonserino que tinha fama de insistente e, o que mais o preocupava, de não se intimidar facilmente, estava interessado nele fazia com que aquela coisa asquerosa colocasse todas as garras para fora.

Discretamente, olhou para o relógio de pulso; oito horas em ponto.

Ela já estava na biblioteca e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer sobre isso.

* * *

Quando os sonserinos chegaram à biblioteca, Gina ainda não estava na biblioteca.

"Quer ensaiar o seu pedido de desculpas? Eu finjo ser a Gina!", ofereceu Pansy, pegando um livro de capa vermelha, abrindo-o no meio e equilibrando-o no topo da cabeça.

"Tira isso da cabeça", resmungou Amanda, arrancando o livro da cabeça da amiga com um gesto brusco.

Draco riu, enquanto ele e Zabini separavam algumas pilhas de livros para levar para a mesa que usualmente ocupavam.

"Poderíamos pedir para Pansy colocar aquele livro na cabeça e ficar dando foras em você, enquanto a Weasley não chega", comentou Draco, observando o amigo pelo rabo do olho, enquanto abraçava uma pilha volumosa de livros e começava a se encaminhar em direção às garotas.

Zabini também pegou sua pilha e apressou-se para alcançar o amigo.

"Muito engraçado, Draco", disse, num tom rabugento, "Mas está funcionando", depositou os livros sobre a tampa da mesa e, prontamente, tirou a revista que Pansy lhe emprestara na noite anterior do bolso traseiro da calça, "Isso aqui, meu caro amigo, é um mapa para a conquista de um coração feminino", informou, com uma piscada.

"Isso", Draco retrucou, arrancando a revista da mão de Zabini, enrolando-a em um tubo e batendo com ela no topo da cabeça do amigo, "é um mapa para o extermínio da sua pouca dignidade. Faça a você mesmo um favor e jogue isso no lixo", acrescentou, devolvendo a revista para Blaise.

Zabini lançou um olhar de poucos amigos na direção do loiro e, voltando a guardar a revista no bolso, sentou-se ao lado do sonserino.

"Então, como é que você explica ela ter ido ao treino hoje, hein?", questionou, com ar de vitória.

"Porque ela estava espionando a gente, Zabini", respondeu o outro, exasperado.

"Essa é a sua teoria", o negro disse, com desdém, enquanto puxava uma cadeira e sentava-se, ao lado do amigo, "A minha é de que ela me quer"

"Muitos mais plausível", Draco concordou, irônico.

"Você usa esse seu tom de desprezo hoje, Malfoy, mas quando a Ginevra estiver caindo aos meus pés e implorando que eu a beije, você terá que me pedir desculpas", falou, em tom de quem simplesmente observa um fato.

"Acho que isso não vai acontecer, mas podemos perguntar para ela", sugeriu, com um aceno de cabeça, indicando a ruiva que acabava de entrar pela porta da biblioteca que magicamente fechou-se às suas costas e trancou-se com um clique que ecoou pela biblioteca.

Zabini lançou-lhe um olhar de 'nem se atreva', enquanto a ruiva atravessava a biblioteca, evitando contato visual com todos os presentes e sentou-se na mesa mais distante, que geralmente ocupava.

* * *

"Olha, Mandy, a Gina chegou!", exclamou Pansy, animada, cutucando a amiga com a unha do dedo indicador, "Não vai falar com ela?"

"Sai do meu _pé_, Pansy", retrucou a loira, batendo na mão da amiga.

"Você eventualmente vai ter que falar com ela", concordou Draco, sem erguer os olhos de uma ficha de catalogação, "Antes cedo do que tarde, acho que é o que dizem"

Amanda olhou-o com desgosto, mas não disse nada.

"Você pode ir, mas depois", Zabini interpôs, puxando a revista e abrindo-a na mesa, entre os livros, "Antes, vou fazer a minha parte"

"Parte?", Pansy ecoou, piscando os grandes olhos castanhos, confusa, "Que parte?"

"Ontem, segui a dica um da revista", Zabini disse, num sussurro, para que a ruiva não o ouvisse, "Hoje, vou seguir a segunda dica"

"E qual é?", perguntou a morena, inclinando-se para ver melhor a revista, tirando uma pilha de livros que estava em sua frente.

"Aqui, olhe", Zabini acompanhou o texto com seu dedo longo, "Dica número dois: interesse-se pela vida do seu...", ergueu os olhos e fitou Draco, com uma cara de poucos amigos, "sua gata, assim... ela vai se sentir mais à vontade com você, abrindo caminho para um interesse amoroso", terminou a leitura com um sorriso.

Pansy sorriu e bateu palmas, animada, enquanto Amanda e Draco ficaram em silêncio.

"Acho que falo em nome de todos os homens do Universo, quando digo que você é uma vergonha, Zabini", disse Draco, finalmente.

Blaise franziu o cenho, numa careta de desgosto.

"Eu não esperava apoio de nenhum de vocês", deu de ombros, "Mas quero pedir um favor", Amanda e Draco limitaram-se a observá-lo, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Zabini desistiu de esperar por um sinal de incentivo dos dois depois de alguns instantes e, revirando os olhos, concluiu seu pensamento, "Eu quero que você, Amanda, diga que fui _eu_ quem está te forçando a pedir desculpas", concluiu, com um sorriso esperançoso.

A loira, imediatamente, jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

"Ai, Zabini, você é _tão_ engraçado", limpou com o dedão uma lágrima que estava acumulada no canto de seu olho esquerdo, "Não", disse, assim que se recompôs.

Draco teve que se concentrar para não sorrir àquela negativa; só por ter frustrado o plano de Zabini, a vontade do loiro era de perdoar a garota pela tentativa terrorista que fizera a Weasley.

"Como assim 'não'?", perguntou o negro.

"Não, sem chance, nem a pau, nem que o inferno congele", Amanda começou a listar, "Quer que eu desenhe?", concluiu, cruzando os braços sobre a mesa e sorrindo beatificamente.

Zabini observou-a, os olhos estreitos, e colocou-se de pé.

"Esse é um dos motivos porque você _não vai_ ser madrinha dos nossos filhos", sussurrou, irritado, e começou seu caminho em direção à mesa de Ginevra Weasley.

* * *

Gina ergueu os olhos da ficha de catalogação para encontrar Zabini puxando a cadeira de frente à dela e sentando-se, com um sorriso solícito.

"Olá, Ginevra", cumprimentou.

"Zabini", ela retribuiu, na medida que a educação exigia.

"Como passou essa tarde maravilhosa?", perguntou, puxando assunto.

"Assistindo às aulas", limitou-se a responder a grifinória, observando-o desconfiada.

"Muito interessante", Zabini concordou, acenando com a cabeça, enfático, "Viu o gol que marquei para você no treino de hoje?", questionou, casualmente.

"Não, sinto muito, estava ocupada demais tentando sobreviver aos ataques daquele balaço ensandecido", a ruiva rebateu, fitando-o com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Ah, é. Isso", o negro ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, "Eu ia te salvar logo depois daquele gol; você sabe disso, certo?"

Gina observou-o impassível e logo depois voltou a sua catalogação.

"Então...", Zabini soltou, enquanto sua mente desesperadamente buscava por algo que pudesse demonstrar interesse na vida da ruiva, "Como vão seus irmãos?"

A grifinória engasgou, e ergueu os olhos, arregaladas.

"Você quer saber sobre os meus _irmãos_?", questionou, perplexa.

"Sim, sobre todos os vinte", o sonserino concordou, enfático.

"Seis", Gina corrigiu-o, com um olhar veemente.

"É, seis, vinte...", fez um gesto de desdém com a mão e arrependeu-se, imediatamente, os olhos arregalados, "Quero dizer, não que não seja importante. É muito importante. Eu dou muito importância para o que é importante para você", concluiu, sem muita convicção.

"Ah, é?", a ruiva ecoou, observando-o, incrédula.

"_Lógico_ que é!", Zabini retrucou, indignado, "Quero dizer, é para isso que estou aqui, entende? Para que você se sinta _à vontade_ comigo e blábláblá"

Gina observou-o novamente, o cenho franzido.

"Como é que é?", soltou, finalmente.

"Cara, isso é _difícil_", o sonserino resmungou, mas logo deu um largo sorriso e apoiou o rosto nas duas mãos, enquanto encarava a garota, "Estou pronto para ouvir. Conte-me qualquer coisa. Tudo. Estou aqui para tudo o que você precisar", concluiu.

Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Zabini, o que aconteceu? Você caiu da escada e bateu a cabeça?", perguntou, preocupada.

O sonserino revirou os olhos.

"Eu sei que deve ser raro ter alguém se interessando na sua vida, quero dizer, apenas homens, sabe como é", apontou para si mesmo com o dedão, "muito intensos e leais são assim, como você deve ter aprendido com a edição 37 da TeenWitch desse mês"

Gina observou-o, parecendo incerta sobre o que dizer, resolvendo-se por:

"Zabini, volta para a sua mesa", e abriu um novo livro, voltando a concentrar-se na catalogação.

* * *

"E aí?", perguntou Amanda, com um sorriso maldoso, "Ela já está apaixonada por você?"

"Quase", Zabini rebateu, com o dedo em riste, "Ela só precisa de tempo para entender o quão precioso eu sou"

Draco e Mandy trocaram olhares significativos, mas não disseram nada.

"Sobre o que você perguntou?", questionou Pansy, enquanto o negro ocupava a cadeira vaga ao seu lado.

"Sobre os irmãos dela. São seis, não vinte", acrescentou e então, com um sorriso maroto, apontou para a própria testa, "Quem diria, hein? Eu realmente estava prestando atenção", piscou para a morena, e voltou-se para Draco, "Draco, preciso de um favor"

"Não sei o que você vai pedir, mas vou antecipar que a resposta será 'não'", o loiro resmungou, sem erguer os olhos.

"Eu quero que você ordene para que a Amanda peça desculpas e diga que fui _eu_ quem pedi que ela fizesse isso", disse o negro, ignorando o comentário do amigo.

"Mantenho minha resposta", Draco disse, casualmente, enquanto virava a página do livro e anotava mais alguma coisa na ficha de catalogação.

"Mas _por que não_?", choramingou o outro, "Quero dizer, por que é que você quer ficar com todas as glórias? Não basta você salvar a vida dela? Agora você também quer ser o cara que fez a pessoa que quase a matou se desculpar?", resmungou e, então, soltou o ar, incrédulo, e apontou para o amigo, de forma acusadora, "Você quer ela também, não é? Fica negando, mas ta fazendo tudo isso para queimar meu filme!"

Draco ergueu os olhos do livro por alguns instantes, as imagens da primeira noite invadiram sua cabeça sem permissão, assim como a sensação de ter o corpo macio dela pressionado contra as suas costas, enquanto ele a salvava daquele balaço.

"Eu tenho meu amor próprio, Zabini", cuspiu, com desdém, "E se eu dissesse sim, qual seria a graça?", acrescentou.

Zabini fez uma cara de poucos amigos e escorregou na cadeira, até ficar meio deitado nela, olhando para Amanda. Então, fez um biquinho e uma cara de cachorro sem dono.

"Blaise, essa cara pode até funcionar", Draco disse, sem erguer os olhos, "Mas só se você for uma colegial gostosa; da última vez que eu chequei, você não era isso nem de longe".

"Vai se foder, Malfoy", rosnou ele.

* * *

Quando a porta se abriu com um clique, indicando o final da detenção, todos se colocaram de pé e Amanda começou a marchar rapidamente na direção da saída, mas Draco enganchou a alça de sua mochila, impedindo-a de prosseguir, e puxou-a.

Amanda estava de braços cruzados e um biquinho contrariado, quando ele a girou para que o encarasse.

"Vai lá", ele disse, gesticulando na direção de Gina, discretamente, "É como um bandaid, Mandy, quanto mais rápido, menos vai doer", acrescentou, afável.

"Vou te mostrar o que vai doer", rosnou ela, soltando-se do amigo com um movimento brusco e caminhando em direção da ruiva, em passos pesados e firmes, fazendo com que a ruiva a encarasse com olhos arregalados e recuasse, até que estivesse completamente espremida contra uma das gôndolas mais próximas.

* * *

Gina estava tão comprimida contra a gôndola que sentia os tomos dos livros pressionando suas costas e, imediatamente, levou a mão até o bolso da casaco, fechando os dedos em volta de sua varinha.

"Escuta aqui, Weasley...", começou a loira, com uma voz que transbordava ódio.

"Estou armada, Chase, não pense que eu não vou...", começou a ruiva, na defensiva.

"Desculpa", rosnou Amanda, cruzando os braços e olhando para o outro lado, "Eu entendo agora que tentar te matar com aquele balaço não foi uma decisão muito inteligente"

Gina engasgou, perplexa.

"Você está pedindo _desculpas_?", perguntou, relutante.

"Por quase ter te matado, não pelo balaço propriamente dito", resmungou a loira, observando as próprias unhas, "Isso eu faria de novo, se você aparecesse para espiar o nosso treino"

A grifinória continuou observando a garota, sem saber muito bem o que dizer.

"Você está me pedindo desculpas", soltou, finalmente, como se experimentasse o gosto das palavras em sua boca, "_Você_ está _me_ pedindo _desculpas_", ecoou, "Quero dizer, você, Amanda Chase..."

"Por Merlim, menina, qual é o seu problema? É um pedido de desculpas, não estou te dando a Irlanda de presente, nem nada do gênero", interrompeu-a Amanda, incomodada.

Gina concordou, dando um meio sorriso.

"Zabini te mandou fazer isso?", ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Amanda riu, estalando a língua.

"E você acha _mesmo_ que o Zabini tem algum poder sobre mim?", escarneceu, "É claro que não foi o Zabini"

"Não acredito que isso seja uma vontade pura do seu coração de ouro... até porque isso frustraria a minha teoria de que você não tem coração", a grifinória retrucou, cruzando os braços.

"Eu tenho um coração, Weasley", cuspiu Amanda, fitando-a com firmeza pela primeira vez desde o começo da conversa, "Ele só não bate por coisas insignificantes", concluiu, com um olhar significativo, "Mas, de qualquer forma, você está certa, não fiz isso por vontade própria; Draco me obrigou"

Ao ouvir essas palavras, a grifinória sentiu faltar ar aos seus pulmões.

Uma coisa era Draco Malfoy salvá-la daquele balaço, o que tinha sido de certa forma legal da parte dele, mas outra completamente diferente era ele obrigar Amanda a se desculpar pelo evento.

Ele era _Draco Malfoy_, não deveria se importar com esse tipo de coisa.

Aliás, havia muito que Gina não esperava que o sonserino fosse capaz de fazer, como, por exemplo, beijá-la daquele jeito que fez com que faíscas espalhassem-se pelo seu corpo inteiro.

"Bom, é isso aí. Já fiz o que eu tinha que fazer aqui", resmungou a loira, revirando os olhos, arrancando Gina de seu devaneio, girando nos calcanhares e indo embora.

A ruiva a seguiu, em silêncio, e quando saíram, Draco Malfoy e os demais sonserinos estavam aguardando por Mandy; ele estava recostado contra a parede, parecendo cansado.

Seus olhos se encontraram quando a grifinória saiu pela porta e, involuntariamente, o coração da garota começou a bater muito rápido e, repentinamente, ela queria desesperadamente perguntar 'por quê?'.

Por que ele estava fazendo tudo aquilo?

Por que estava sendo tão _diferente_?

Hesitou, pensando em dizer algo, mas foi interrompida.

"Gina!", olhou para a outra extremidade do corredor e, para sua surpresa, Harry Potter se encaminhava em sua direção, "Achei que não fosse conseguir chegar a tempo; e então, vamos voltar?"

A grifinória voltou os olhos na direção do grupo de sonserinos, mas eles já estavam começando a rumar em direção às masmorras; Draco Malfoy lançou-lhe um último olhar antes de se afastar da parede.

"Certo", ela respondeu, desviando relutantemente os olhos do sonserino, "Vamos", e juntou-se ao moreno.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Estou tentando manter minha promessa e aqui está um novo capítulo!

Não teve muitas novidades e, sim, eu sei que não teve nenhuma action, mas peço que tenham paciência, em breve prometo me inspirar e colocar vários momentos lindos entre os dois personagens que nós amamos tanto!

Bom, já que estamos falando de inspiração, resolvi dividir com vocês um segredo – e não, não tem nada a ver com nenhum salgadinho nojento que eu coma -, e sim com o fato de que estou começando uma história original, todinha minha! :D

Ainda está bem no comecinho, mas eu queria muito contar isso para vocês!

E eu também tenho outra coisa para contar, sobre o meu primeiro livro; quem não sabe, eu já tenho um livro publicado chamado "A Esquecida", por G. Zwicker! É um livro legal, mas escrevi quando eu era novinha e acho que não estava pronta, por sinal, ele é super parecido com a mediadora, o que é um dos motivos que eu não gosto muito de divulgar ele – parece que eu copiei, e me sinto meio mal... HAHAHAHA

Mas, de qualquer forma, queria contar para vocês isso e, assim que terminar a história, estava pensando em tentar a publicação dele; mas queria muito a opinião de vocês antes de tentar uma editora.

Posso contar com vocês?

No próximo capítulo, darei mais detalhes. (risos)

De qualquer forma, quero saber o que acharam do novo capítulo, ouviram?

Um abraço e até a próxima,

_Gii Weasley_.


	7. Sonhos Proféticos

**CAPÍTULO 7 – SONHOS PROFÉTICOS **

De certa forma, ver Harry fez com que tudo parecesse certo novamente; Gina caminhou rapidamente até o moreno e sorriu, afastando para o fundo de sua mente qualquer pensamento sobre Draco Malfoy e seu repentino comportamento humano.

"O que faz aqui?", ela perguntou, depois de cumprimentá-lo com um beijo na bochecha.

"Eu estava passando por perto, e...", ele se interrompeu, ao perceber as sobrancelhas erguidas da ruiva, "O quê? Você acha que estou mentindo?"

Os olhos castanhos brilharam, divertidos, e ela inclinou levemente a cabeça, ainda observando o garoto.

"E o que você estava fazendo aqui perto?", questionou, enquanto o puxava em direção ao caminho que geralmente seguia para voltar para a torre da Grifinória, "Algo muito secreto?"

Imediatamente, Gina se arrependeu das palavras que saíram de sua boca; não queria saber o que Harry estivera fazendo, porque se fosse algo relacionado ao mistério que ele, Rony e Hermione estavam pesquisando todas as noites no Salão Comunal, depois que todos os demais alunos iam dormir, ela sabia que ele não contaria.

E isso a deixaria furiosa.

Entretanto, Harry sorriu, despreocupado, e seus olhos verdes brilharam atrás das lentes dos seus óculos, fazendo com que seu coração batesse um pouco mais rápido.

"Eu estava patrulhando", ele disse, prontamente; quase como se já tivesse a desculpa na ponta da língua, para o caso da ruiva perguntar.

"Patrulhando?", a ruiva ecoou, incrédula, enquanto eles subiam as escadas em direção ao quadro da Mulher Gorda que, assim que a ruiva disse a senha, abriu prontamente a passagem para o casal.

"Nunca se sabe o que pode estar andando por aí", Harry deu de ombros, "Sabe, eu estava fazendo um favor a todos vocês... _você_, sobretudo", acrescentou, ofendido, "E você fica aqui, me acusando, como se eu fosse um...", procurou pela palavra exata, e então seus olhos brilharam, divertidos, e um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto, "sonserino", concluiu.

Gina riu, mas algo nessa frase fez com que ela lembrasse das coisas que Draco Malfoy fizera por ela naquele dia; salvando-a e depois fazendo com que Amanda se desculpasse.

"É", a ruiva concordou, seu riso não mais tão honesto, "Sonserinos são mesmo... sonserinos", concluiu.

"Nunca se pode confiar em uma cobra", profetizou Harry.

"É", Gina concordou, sentindo-se incomodada.

"Muito menos, você sabe, em cobras de ascendência italiana. Como, não sei, Zabini. Zabini é uma pessoa de péssima índole, não confie nele", o moreno continuou e, para a surpresa da ruiva, ele não estava mais zombando, mas falando sério.

E, então, ela compreendeu.

"Harry Potter", as palavras saíam lentamente de seus lábios, que estavam contorcidos em um sorriso, "alguém te contou _como_ consegui a permissão para assistir ao treino da Sonserina?"

Harry abriu a boca, mas depois fechou-a. Houve uma breve pausa, em que o moreno passava uma das mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados e Gina o observava, com um sorrisinho arrogante.

"Talvez", ele disse, finalmente.

A grifinória cruzou os braços, observando-o com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Zabini não é uma boa pessoa, eu estava preocupado com você; eu estava _patrulhando pela sua dignidade_, coisa que, você sabe... amigos fazem. O tempo todo", concluiu, não muito convincente.

Gina soltou o ar pelo nariz, uma risadinha, e balançou a cabeça.

"Eu... er... eu tenho que ir", Harry resmungou, incomodado, indicando Rony e Hermione que, em um canto do salão, estavam com as cabeças unidas, lendo alguma coisa.

Gina sorriu entristecida e concordou com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto lembrava-se da barreira que existia entre eles, que sempre existiria enquanto Voldemort estivesse vivo e fosse uma ameaça.

"Está certo", deu outro beijo na bochecha do garoto, "Boa noite, Harry", desejou e, enquanto encaminhava-se para as escadas que davam acesso aos dormitórios, acenou um adeus para Rony e Hermione, que retribuíram de seus lugares.

XxXxX

"Ele nunca aparece", Zabini comentou, sorridente, "E, depois que ela vai ao meu treino, ele _de repente_ aparece para buscá-la. Sabe o que isso significa, Draco?"

"Que ele estava por perto?", sugeriu o loiro, sentindo-se cada vez mais irritado com o negro, que não parara de falar da ruiva desde que eles saíram da biblioteca.

"Eu sei! Eu sei!", exclamou Amanda, a mão erguida como se fosse Hermione Granger quando sabia a resposta de alguma pergunta, "Que ele e a Weasley estão provavelmente se agarrando em algum canto do colégio agora?"

Draco teve que se controlar para manter uma expressão impassível, enquanto Zabini descartava a hipótese da loira com um aceno de mão; de alguma forma, o pensamento de Potter sentindo o corpo macio e quente da grifinória do jeito que ele sentira naquela tarde ou a noites atrás, dentro do armário, pareceu fazer com que algo feroz e perigoso dentro dele rugisse.

E o loiro se detestou por esse pensamento mais do que achava possível; já passara por isso antes, querer uma garota tão desesperadamente que ela era a única coisa em que conseguia pensar, até que ele conseguia o que queria e ela se transformava em "apenas mais uma".

Só que o fato da fonte de sua obsessão ser uma _Weasley_ era a parte intolerável da história.

"... entendeu, Draco?", perguntou Zabini, tirando o loiro de seus pensamentos.

"Claro", o sonserino concordou, indiferente.

"Então, você concorda", sorriu Zabini, cutucando Mandy com o cotovelo, as sobrancelhas erguidas, "Viu? Não estou maluco"

"Eu também acho, Zab", Pansy concordou, colocando-se entre o loiro e o negro, "Quero dizer, se o Harry apareceu aqui, ele deve estar com medo de perder a Gina para você, né?"

"Claro", o negro sorriu, "Sabe, eu digo 'ela foi ao treino porque queria me ver' e o que eles disseram?"

"Que era só porque ela queria observar o treino para contar para os amiguinhos dela!", Pansy concordou, completamente absorta pela argumentação do amigo.

"E o que é que a minha teoria prova?", ele questionou.

"Que você é idiota", respondeu Draco, sentindo vontade de bater com a cabeça do amigo contra a parede com força, até que o cérebro do tamanho de uma noz de Zabini saísse rolando pelo chão de pedras frias do segundo andar.

"Dois votos", cantarolou Amanda.

XxXxX

Gina acordou na manhã seguinte ouvindo batidos e berros vindos da porta do banheiro do dormitório, sentou-se na cama sobressaltada e olhou em volta; Kendra estava se vestindo, enquanto Abigail penteava calmamente os cabelos, parecendo alheias aos berros de "meninas, parem com isso e abram essa porta!" de Romilda Vane.

"O que vocês fizeram agora?", perguntou Gina, veemente, enquanto chutava os cobertores para longe e colocava-se de pé, enfiando os pés dentro de um chinelo e começava a caminhar em direção ao dormitório, mas foi impedida por Kendra que, abotoando a camiseta, colocou-se entre a ruiva e o banheiro.

"Só mais um pouco", implorou a negra.

"O que aconteceu dessa vez?", Gina perguntou num sussurro.

"Ela falou dos meus pais", Abigail disse, olhando para Gina por cima dos ombros, "De novo"

"Será que nós não podemos só expulsá-la do quarto, como as meninas do quinto ano fizeram?", choramingou Kendra.

Gina lançou um olhar duro na direção das amigas.

"Nós estamos fazendo isso pela Hermione, lembra?", disse, o tom de voz ainda baixo, "Ela não pode ficar se preocupando com 'onde colocar a deslocada socialmente da Vane'!"

"E por que é que nós temos que ficar com a bomba?", irritou-se Abigail, o que não acontecia com muita freqüência, "Ela veio de novo com o papo de como eu sou menos bruxa do que ela porque meus pais são trouxas, Gina", os olhos escuros da garota marejaram, "Eu odeio ela!"

As batidas e berros se tornaram mais altos e insistentes.

"Eu sei", a ruiva disse, com pesar na voz, "Mas não podemos tratá-la assim", empurrou Kendra e colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta, "Vamos lá, Gail, ninguém acha que isso é verdade, e a Vane é... a Vane"

Abigail desviou o olhar, deixando claro que era contrário à sua vontade a libertação da garota, mas deu de ombros; Gina abriu a porta e lá estava Romilda, os cabelos pretos, compridos e lisos estavam despenteados, as bochechas coradas, ofegante e os olhos esbugalhados.

"Eu vou falar com a Minerva sobre isso", rosnou, marchando para fora do banheiro, o dedo em riste para as três garotas, "E nós veremos o que é que vai acontecer com vocês"

"É? E o que você vai fazer?", perguntou Abigail, a voz firme e transbordando irritação, "Pedir para voltar para o quarto do qual você foi expulsa?"

Romilda abriu a boca para retrucar, mas fez uma careta de insatisfação e fechou-a em seguida.

"Você não merece um segundo da minha atenção", disse, afinal, "Seu sangue é sujo e eu estou acima de você", ergueu o nariz para o ar e, dessa vez, Gina teve que se controlar para não jogar a garota para dentro do banheiro e trancá-la lá definitivamente.

XxXxX

Quando os sonserinos se sentaram à mesa, Zabini puxou de dentro de sua mochila a revista Witchteen que Pansy lhe dera noites atrás e, enquanto passava manteiga em uma torrada, lia atentamente o artigo sobre conquista.

"Você já não sabe isso décor, não?", perguntou Amanda, com uma careta, enquanto se servia de omelete.

"Você e o Draco não entendem", Zabini rebateu, sem desviar os olhos da matéria, "Mas _isso_... a pessoa que escreveu isso deveria ganhar um prêmio, sabe?"

"Lógico, primeiro lugar no prêmio Engana Trouxa", Draco concordou, recebendo um sorriso de apoio da amiga.

"Não seria Engana Bruxo?", comentou Pansy, confusa, "Porque acho que os trouxas não lêem essa revista, Draquinho"

"Usemos um termo universal, então", interveio Amanda, alegremente, "Prêmio Engana Otário, que tal?"

"E o Blaise aqui", disse Draco, apontando para o amigo com a faca que usava para cortar um pão francês no meio, "será o apresentador honorário de todos os eventos"

Zabini fez uma careta desgostosa, mas antes que ele pudesse intervir, Pansy exclamou:

"Olha que legal, Zab! E você podia levar a Gina com você!", bateu palmas, animada com a perspectiva, "Eu posso ir junto? Ah, melhor não, né? Eu ficaria completamente de vela. A não ser que o Draquinho fosse comigo! Draco, você iria comigo?", perguntou, esperançosa.

"Claro, Pansy, não tem nada que eu goste mais de fazer do que ir a eventos imaginários como seu par", o loiro resmungou, enquanto colocava um pouco de suco de abóbora no seu copo.

"Own!", Pansy murmurou, moldurando o próprio rosto com as mãos, encantada, "Viu, Zab? Você deveria aprender algumas coisas com o Draquinho sobre como conquistar uma mulher", suspirou.

XxXxX

"Ela deveria estar na Sonserina", rosnou Kendra, enquanto enfiava uma fatia inteira de bolo dentro da boca e mastigava energicamente, "Alguém deve ter usando um _Confundus_ no Chapéu Seletor, não é possível", acrescentou.

Abigail concordou, com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto posicionava algumas fatias de bacon dentro de um pão francês.

"Eu entendo vocês, garotas", Gina suspirou, levando um pedaço de boco até os lábios, "nem mesmo os sonserinos são tão cruéis"

As duas outras grifinórias pararam imediatamente de comer e a observaram, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?", perguntou Abigail, cética, "Gina, não leve em consideração o Zabini, ele provavelmente só está sendo legal porque ele quer, sabe como é...", pareceu procurar pela expressão exata, "entrar dentro da sua calça", concluiu.

"_Essa_ foi a expressão mais discreta que você encontrou?", admirou-se Kendra, mas balançou a cabeça, como se desviando-se do assunto para focar-se no principal, "Gina, a Gail tá certa, o Zabini provavelmente só está agindo de um jeito semi-humano porque ele tem segundas intenções... viu, isso é ser discreta...", interveio, lançando um olhar de esguelha para Abigail, que encolheu os ombros, "Ou seja, não é honesto"

"Mas não estou falando do Zabini", ela sussurrou para que os demais grifinórios não conseguissem ouvir.

"O que quer dizer?", perguntaram as duas, ao mesmo tempo.

Gina olhou em volta, como que para se certificar de que ninguém estava prestando atenção na conversa, e então apontou na direção da mesa dos sonserinos, discretamente com a fava, na direção de Draco Malfoy.

Kendra e Abigail acompanharam a indicação com as sobrancelhas erguidas, e depois voltaram a atenção para a ruiva que encolheu os ombros, assumindo que aquilo era uma coisa difícil de acreditar.

"Mas ele é, tipo... Draco Malfoy, sabe?", disse a morena, finalmente, perplexa.

"Não é possível, Gina; convivo com esse menino há cinco anos e a única teoria que eu tenho sobre ele é que ele, na verdade, é filho do capeta. Você não vai me convencer de que _ele_ é melhor do que a Vane. Quero dizer, eu odeio a menina, mas a gente não precisa chutar o balde", Kendra interpôs.

A ruiva concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Eu sei e eu estou tão confusa quanto vocês", ela disse, solidária, "Quero dizer, mas tem uma coisa que eu não comentei, porque achei desnecessário e, também, não tive muito tempo, com toda a história de ter que mudar a tática do ataque, e...", ao perceber os olhares ansiosos das amigas, focou-se, "Amanda Chase enfeitiçou um balaço que quase me levou à morte", disse, afinal.

"Certo... E o que é que tem uma coisa a ver com a outra?", perguntou Abigail, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Bom, e aí que quando o balaço enfeitiçado estava quase me alcançando, _ele_", disse, por medo de pronunciar o nome na mesa da Grifinória, "me salvou _e", _acrescentou, quando viu que Kendra ia intervir, "depois forçou Amanda Chase a me pedir desculpas".

As duas ficaram em silêncio, absorvendo a informação.

"Certo", disse Kendra, sendo a primeira a pronunciar-se, "Se você fosse acertada pelo balaço encantado, eles provavelmente seria desclassificados por concorrência desleal, lembram? Artigo 207, parágrafo 3 da regulação de Quadribol"

"Eu pensei nisso também", Gina disse, mordiscando o lábio inferior, "Mas ninguém teria como descobrir que foi uma tentativa de concorrência desleal", acrescentou, "E por que ele pediria para Amanda me pedir desculpas?"

As três ficaram em silêncio, contemplando a questão.

"Talvez para humilhá-la publicamente, entende? Porque... ele teve que te salvar e isso deve ser algo inaceitável para alguém como Draco Malfoy", teorizou Abigail.

Gina concordou, pensativa; a teoria das garotas fazia muito mais sentido do que a sua, mas havia alguma coisa em Draco Malfoy que simplesmente fazia com que ela não achasse que aqueles eram os únicos motivos.

Ela vislumbrara traços de um lado dele que ele parecia ocultar de todo mundo e era isso que a estava intrigando tanto; mas não poderia dividir isso com as amigas, estava claro que Kendra e Abigail não estavam dispostas a dissecar Draco Malfoy e tentar entender o lado humano dentro do ser frio e sarcástico.

E, sinceramente, Gina não conseguia entender porque _ela_ estava disposta a tanto.

"De qualquer forma", soltou Kendra, "O que faremos a respeito de Romilda Vane?"

XxXxX

Draco abriu a porta de uma sala vazia, no terceiro corredor do segundo andar e olhou em volta, procurando por algum outro aluno que também tivesse escolhido aquela sala para estudar.

O sonserino era absolutamente incapaz de estudar em grupos e, com a detenção atrapalhando o seu horário rotineiro, não tinha arranjado tempo para estudar para a prova de História da Magia que teria depois do almoço.

Assim que seus olhos varreram a sala, encontrou uma ruiva debruçada sobre um livro e, ao ouvir o rangido da porta se abrindo, Ginevra Weasley ergueu os olhos e encarou-o, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Draco Malfoy rangeu os dentes; antes de abrir a porta, tinha decidido internamente que se alguém já estivesse usando a sala, se desculparia e escolheria alguma outra para ocupar.

Mas, assim que seus olhos encontraram os olhos achocolatados de Weasley, mudou drasticamente de idéia: estava na hora de fazer aquela grifinória pagar por ter se insinuado dentro de seus pensamentos.

"Cai fora, Weasley", disse, a voz fria arrastada, "Eu vou usar essa sala"

A garota deixou o queixo cair, perplexa; seus grandes olhos castanhos piscaram, confusos.

"Como é? Malfoy, quase todas as salas deste corredor estão vazias, porque..."

"Eu quero usar esta", interrompeu-a, com simplicidade, "Então... cai fora", abriu a porta, entrou, e colocou sua mochila em cima de uma das primeiras mesas.

"Isso não é justo!", retrucou a ruiva, colocando-se de pé e caminhando até ele, "Não vou sair, cheguei primeiro!"

"_O mundo não é justo, Weasley"_, ele pensou, maldoso, _"Se houvesse alguma justiça no mundo, você não seria uma traidora de sangues e poderíamos usar essa sala para algo muito mais proveitoso do que estudos"._

"Bem, é mesmo uma pena. Agora, pegue suas coisas e dê o fora", disse com indiferença, abrindo sua mochila; a mão pequena, mas firme, da ruiva segurou seu antebraço, impedindo-o de puxar o livro que estava procurando.

"Pare de agir desse jeito, Malfoy; eu sei muito bem que você não é nem metade do que aparenta. Você me salvou do balaço, fez a Mandy me pedir desculpas... você acha que eu não percebo o jeito que você me olha?", a ruiva inclinou levemente a cabeça, um sorriso sexy tomando seus lábios meigos, "Eu tenho te olhado também, Malfoy"

Draco engoliu em seco e recuou alguns passos, enquanto Weasley encurtava a distância entre eles.

"Do que você está falando, Weasley?", perguntou, forçando a voz a continuar firme.

A ruiva deu um sorriso insinuante e, enquanto puxava uma mecha de cabelos para atrás da orelha, fechava a distância entre eles, pressionando seu corpo morno e macio ao dele.

Draco Malfoy engoliu em seco.

"Weasley...?", ele começou, hesitante, sentindo seu coração bater com força, enquanto a grifinória enlaçava seu pescoço com os braços e o encarava firmemente.

"Sabe o que eu acho, Malfoy?", interrompeu-o, colocando-se na ponta dos pés, o corpo ainda pressionando o dele, encostando os lábios aos ouvidos do sonserino, "Eu acho que se você prestasse atenção às minhas aulas, conseguiria entender a importância da clarividência"

Draco Malfoy piscou, forçando-se a focalizar o rosto da Professora Sibila, sentindo os olhos de todos os outros alunos na sala sobre ele. O loiro ficou sem reação por alguns segundos, encarando os gigantes olhos da professora, a boca entreaberta, buscando por algo que pudesse dizer que fosse melhorar a sua situação.

Mandy cutucou-o por debaixo da mesa, como se apressando-o para dizer algo.

"Eu sinto muito", confessou, odiando-se por não conseguir pensar em nenhuma desculpa.

"A única maneira que eu te perdoaria, Malfoy, seria se você estivesse profetizando ao invés de sonhando", disse a professora, os gigantescos olhos observando-o por trás das lentes, "Foi o caso?"

"_Bem que eu gostaria"_, pensou, e logo se odiou por isso.

"Não, professora", resmungou, desviando o olhar.

"Bem", Sibila olhou-o carrancuda, "Tente manter seus olhos abertos, está bem?"

Deu as costas, voltando-se para o quadro negro e Draco Malfoy teve que usar toda a sua força para manter suas mãos longe de sua varinha.

XxXxX

"Para onde você vai?", perguntou Kendra, assim que Gina colocou-se de pé, ajeitando as mochilas nas costas.

"Preciso estudar", Gina suspirou, infeliz, "Quero dizer, com a detenção e tudo, não tenho tido tempo nem de fazer os deveres, e as provas estão quase chegando, então...", deu de ombros, impotente.

"Entendi", Abigail encolheu os ombros, compreensiva.

"Vou procurar Hermione antes", disse Gina, olhando em volta do Salão Principal, "Preciso de uma sugestão dela... não estou conseguindo entender nada de Estudo dos Trouxas só com o livro do Russep Trenton, e... Estou entediando vocês, certo?", Abigail abriu a boca para negar, mas Kendra concordou com um aceno de cabeça, "Certo. Vou nessa! Vejo vocês mais tarde..."

Saiu pelos corredores e encontrou o trio recostado em um dos pilares, conversando e rindo; sentiu aquele aperto no estômago que sempre sentia ao vê-los juntos, aquela sensação de 'não pertenço aí' que sempre a incomodara.

"Hermione?", ela chamou, fazendo com que os três percebessem sua presença.

"Gina! Oi!", Hermione sorriu, fazendo com que ela se sentisse bem vinda, gesticulando para que ela se aproximasse.

"Oi", ela sorriu, e acenou para Harry e Rony, que retribuíram, "Eu preciso da sua ajuda", disse, por fim, voltando-se para a morena, "É sobre, você sabe, estudos"

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam, satisfeitos.

"Claro! O que você precisa?"

"Bem, na verdade, a minha prova de Estudo dos Trouxas está chegando e estou com dificuldades para entender parte da matéria apenas pelo Trenton... Você conhece algum outro autor que eu possa...?"

"Senti a mesma dificuldade que você", desabafou Hermione, animadamente, "Mas se você procurar estudar pelo 'Trouxas: Um Panorama Atual' de Gesebel Rainold, acho que terá mais facilidade em entender algumas partes da matéria"

Gina prontamente anotou o nome do livro e da autora em um pedaço de pergaminho, guardando-o no bolso com um sorriso.

"Você é a melhor", cantarolou, dando um beijo na bochecha da amiga, "Agora, vou lá. Estudar. Yey", fez, sem nenhuma animação, fazendo com que Harry e Rony sorrissem.

XxXxX

"E então?", perguntou Zabini, assim que a aula de Adivinhação acabou.

"E então, o quê?", perguntou o loiro, mal humorado; ser acordado no meio de um sonho erótico pela professora Trelawney não era exatamente o tipo de coisa que te fazia sair saltitante pelas colinas.

"Você estava fazendo 'sonzinhos felizes'...", cantarolou Amanda.

Draco fechou os olhos.

"_Como se o dia já não tivesse sido ruim o suficiente..."_, pensou, revoltado.

"Não sei do que vocês estão falando", rosnou.

"Eu não consegui ver, por causa da mesa...", começou Amanda, casualmente, mas com um sorriso maldoso, "Mas aposto que você estava armando a maior barraca lá embaixo"

"Adoro barracas! Vamos acampar?", perguntou Pansy, pulando.

"Não é dessa barraca que a gente está falando, Pansy", disse Zabini, puxando a amiga para perto, "Se é que você me entende"

Pansy estava com um sorriso no rosto e movimentou a cabeça, confirmando; e depois, ficou em silêncio, piscando os gigantescos olhos castanhos.

"Ahn... acho que não entendi", soltou, afinal; Amanda inclinou-se e sussurrou algo no ouvido da garota, fazendo com que os olhos dela se arregalassem, "Draquinho, como assim? No meio da _aula_?"

"Hey, estamos perdendo o foco aqui!", Zabini disse, altivo, "A questão é... com quem você estava sonhando?", perguntou, os olhos fixos em Draco.

Por um repentino momento, Draco quis agarrar Zabini pelas tranças e bater com a cabeça dele contra a pilastra mais próxima até que seu cérebro do tamanho de uma noz escorresse pelos ouvidos.

Ao invés disso, entretanto, ele deu um sorriso que os mais próximos sabiam que significava problema.

"Com a sua mãe", Draco disse, trançando os dedos atrás da nuca.

"Uhh...", soltou Amanda, com um assovio, "Zabini, você tem direito à sua resposta"

Zabini abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, e então, soltou afinal.

"Isso não foi legal, cara"

Draco revirou os olhos e ajeitou melhor a mochila nas costas.

"Tenho que estudar, encontro vocês mais tarde"

XxXxX

Gina escolheu uma das salas que ela mais gostava de usar para estudo; de uma das janelas, era possível ver a quadra de Quadriboll, imponente e bela, a imagem da liberdade que ela não poderia alcançar no momento, mas era sempre bom ver ela ali.

Saber que ainda tinha espaço para diversão naquele lugar.

Soltou um suspiro, abriu a mochila e pegou o livro que Hermione sugerira; começara a ler, quando ouviu o som de alguém abrindo a porta, ergueu os olhos, surpresa.

Não esperava ver quem estava ali na porta, recostado na batente, observando-a atentamente.

"Harry?", perguntou, piscando os olhos, confusa, "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Resolvi fazer uma boa ação", disse ele, sorrindo e caminhando na direção da mesa da ruiva, "E te ajudar com os estudos"

"Mas você era péssimo em Estudo de Trouxas", Gina observou.

"Verdade", ele concedeu, ocupando o lugar ao lado dela e tamborilando com os dedos sobre o tampo da mesa, "Mas eu sou tudo o que você tem", concluiu.

Gina jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

"É verdade", ela concordou.

"E _eu_ vivi com trouxas, o que é muito válido. Aqueles do pior tipo, mas qualquer experiência é melhor do que nenhuma, certo?", continuou o raciocínio.

"Tá, Harry, você já me convenceu. Então, vamos lá, capítulo 8: 'os governos tirânicos'...", ela começou, inclinando-se sobre o livro.

Eles iniciaram a leitura da matéria e, eventualmente, Harry comentava alguma curiosidade interessante que ele ouvira no colégio trouxa, antes de entrar em Hogwarts ou que Hermione comentara quando estudavam a matéria no colégio.

Depois de meia hora de estudo, Harry levantou-se.

"Preciso ir ao banheiro, Gin", anunciou, "Volto já", e saiu pela porta, deixando-a absorta na leitura da matéria.

XxXxX

Draco saiu da biblioteca, resmungando; odiava ter que alugar livros, isso era coisa para quem não tinha dinheiro para comprar os próprios, mas recordara-se de ter emprestado seus livros de Poções para Zabini e não estava com disposição alguma para caçar o trio e perguntar para o amigo sobre eles.

Depois disso, subiu dois lances de escada, até alcançar o quarto andar, onde geralmente as salas ficavam vazias no período vespertino; caminhou impotente até uma sala que ele costumava ocupar, quando queria estudar.

No geral, não se diferia das outras por nada - era até um pouco menor, na verdade -, mas uma das janelas dava a vista para a quadra de quadriboll, o que era sempre uma boa vista para se distrair, quando o estudo ficasse excessivamente cansativo.

Abriu a porta abruptamente e interrompeu-se, perplexo, quando viu algo que fez com que seu coração repentinamente parasse de bater, perplexo; Ginevra Weasley estava sentada, exatamente como em seu sonho, debruçada sobre um livro, absorta em seu estudo.

Só por diversão, resolveu usar a mesma fala que usara no sonho.

"Cai fora, Weasley", disse, a voz se projetando fria e autoritária dentro da sala, "Eu vou usar esta sala"

A garota ergueu os olhos, parecendo tão surpresa com a presença dele quanto ele estivera momentos antes; e, então, espreitou os olhos, injuriada.

"Como é que é? Malfoy, quase todas as salas destes corredores estão vazias, por que...?", começou ela, fazendo com que ele engolisse em seco, embora não deixe transparecer.

E, então, as palavras da professora Trelawney ecoaram em sua mente _"a única maneira que eu te perdoaria, Malfoy, seria se você estivesse profetizando ao invés de sonhando_", e pegou-se perguntando se, por alguma possibilidade absurda...

"Eu quero usar esta", interrompeu-a, dando alguns passos para dentro da sala e colocando sua mochila em cima de uma das mesas, "Então... cai fora".

"Isso não é justo!", retrucou a ruiva, colocando-se de pé e caminhando até ele, "Não vou sair, cheguei primeiro!", rosnou, olhando-o no fundo dos olhos.

Draco Malfoy sentiu a boca ficar repentinamente seca; o déjà-vu que experimentava era simplesmente fora do normal. Quais eram as possibilidades daquele sonho tornar-se real?

"Bem, é mesmo uma pena. Agora, pegue suas coisas e dê o fora", disse com indiferença, abrindo sua mochila; entretanto, Weasley agarrou sua mochila e puxou-a, tirando-a de seu alcance e colocando-a na mesa às suas costas, tornando-se um obstáculo entre o sonserino e seu material.

"Pare de agir desse jeito, Malfoy; eu sei muito bem que você não é nem metade do que aparenta. Você me salvou do balaço, fez a Mandy me pedir desculpas... você acha que eu não percebo essas coisas?", a ruiva espreitou os olhos, observando-o atentamente, "Eu tenho te observado, Malfoy", concluiu.

"O que você quer dizer com isso, Weasley?", perguntou, alternando entre desafiador e ansioso.

Entretanto, a ruiva continuou parada, observando-o.

"_Ahn... Weasley, é agora que você se esfrega em mim, a gente se beija, e..."_, começou uma voz, na mente do loiro.

Gina cruzou os braços.

"_Oh-oh. Isso nunca é bom"_, a voz em sua mente alertou-o.

"Olha, Malfoy, a Kendra e a Abigail ainda acham que você é meio que o filho do capeta ou coisa que o valha, mas você _salvou_ a minha vida daquele balaço e fez a Amanda me pedir desculpas e... e acho que eu deveria te agradecer por isso, então...", ela desviou os olhos, apertando mais os braços, "obrigada", concluiu, entre os dentes.

Draco Malfoy piscou os olhos algumas vezes, forçando-se a processar a informação dita pela grifinória.

"_Certo, e o que aconteceu com a pegação?"_, perguntou uma voz irritada, em sua mente.

"Malfoy?", Gina acenou a mão, tentando tirar o loiro de seus pensamentos, "Ahn... você ainda está aqui?"

Draco Malfoy continuou olhando para o nada, indiferente, enquanto seus pensamentos tentavam lidar com a decepção sem precedentes que experimentava.

"Infelizmente", ele resmungou.

"É, eu sei. Mas... _por que_ você ainda está aqui?", ela perguntou, observando-o atentamente, "E ainda mais com essa cara... esquisita", ela concluiu, incapaz de pensar em outra palavra para descrever a expressão do loiro: algo entre revolta e confusão.

O sonserino abriu a boca para retrucar, quando a porta se abriu e uma voz que fez com que o corpo todo do loiro ficasse tenso, fez-se ouvir.

"Gina, cheguei... O que você faz aqui, Malfoy?", perguntou Harry Potter, os olhos verdes indo, perplexos, de Draco para Gina, parecendo preocupado.

Draco bufou, incapaz de conter sua própria irritação, empurrou a grifinória para o lado, recuperou sua mochila e, enquanto colocava-a novamente, lançou um olhar acusador na direção da ruiva.

"O meu sonho era muito melhor", rosnou.

Gina piscou os olhos, arregalados, perdida; incapaz de entender o que o loiro quisera dizer com aquilo, enquanto Draco e Harry trocavam olhares de desgosto, a medida que o sonserino saía em direção à porta.

Depois que Draco Malfoy saiu, Harry observou-a, o cenho franzido.

"Ele estava te perturbando?", perguntou, apontando para a porta pela qual o loiro sumira.

Gina olhou para a porta, ainda tentando compreender as palavras do sonserino.

"Estava", ela concordou, ausente, "Mas quando é que ele _não_ fez isso?", completou.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Olá, meus amores!

Me perdoem a demora, li um comentário alegando que era falta de respeito eu dizer que ia tentar terminar no final de semana, e demorar meses para postar e eu sei que é verdade.

Desculpem, mas está um pouco complicado, lembrem que eu comecei a reescrever a fic nas férias, então, apesar de trabalhar, eu tinha muito tempo livre, agora tenho a faculdade, o trabalho e eu também gosto de sair um pouco no finais de semana, certo?

Sem contar que nem sempre tem aquela criatividade que o capítulo merece, mas enfim... consegui postar agora, não me odeiem! Com as férias próximas, as atualizações certamente serão mais constantes.

Quanto às reviews: pode ser que alguns de vocês não consigam mandar, porque apaguei aquele "aviso" que eu tinha posto e, aliás, tenho uma ressalva para fazer sobre ele. Equivoquei-me em relação aos votos 'em branco' e 'nulo'; a realidade é que os votos nulos não eram computados, ou seja, não entram na porcentagem de votos, enquanto os votos brancos são computados como votos de quem 'não vota em ninguém'. Aparentemente, isso também não se aplica de acordo com um professor de Administração Pública da FGV.

Ou seja, tá tudo uma loucura muito nada a ver.

Mas, que seja, o buldogue ET ganhou e lá se vão 20 anos de PT! EEEEE. Não.

Tenho uma novidade: estou escrevendo uma fanfic de McFly, mas vou esperar para postar até ter, pelo menos, metade da fic, porque senão vocês sofrem demais esperando. Gostaria de saber se alguém leria?

Bom, eu pensei em fazer uma coisa diferente, no final de todos os capítulos vou indicar um livro, um filme/série e uma música.

Então, vamos nessa:

**Livro**: A série "Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos", de Rick Riordan.

**Comentário**: _Não é Harry Potter, mas é uma história interessante. Já imaginou descobrir que é filho de um dos grandes deuses do Olimpo (Zeus, Hades ou Posseidon)?_

_Pois bem, Percy descobre e tem que lidar com isso tudo. Acaba se metendo em encrencas. A série é curtinha, são apenas 5 livros, e, ao contrário da tia Jô, já está completa e o Rick já lançou um livro novo. UAU._

_Vale a pena para uma leitura leve de férias; é divertido e tem uma aventura que consegue deixar você tenso, enquanto lê._

**Série**: Samantha Who?

**Comentário**: _Sinceramente brilhante. Uma pena que foi cancelada, mas vale todas as gargalhadas que as duas temporadas proporcionam. É a história de uma loirinha sem noção, chamada Samantha (duh) que acorda do coma depois de 8 dias, com amnésia e sem se lembrar de nada e começa uma busca atrás de sua 'old me'... mas acaba descobrindo que ela não era exatamente flor que se cheire, e resolve tentar mudar._

_É uma questão um pouco clichê, mas os personagens são apaixonantes e divertidos, como Deena (Molly na atual Mike&Molly), a amiga loser que foi abandonada por Sam na época da juventude e se aproveitou da amnésia para se reaproximar da garota, Andrea, a advogada sem coração e linda que só se importa com seu próprio umbigo e, claro, Todd, o ex-namorado de Sam que é o cara mais adorável do mundo._

**Música**: Almost Lovers – A Fine Frenzy

**Comentário: **_Todos os meus amigos sabem que o que eu realmente valorizo em uma música é a letra; o artista (ou o compositor, porque né?) tem que saber escolher as palavras, ser imprevisível na maneira de colocar os sentimentos, mas se comunicar mesmo assim._

_A "Almost Lovers" retrata exatamente a sensação do romance que não deu certo, da sensação da mulher que descobre que aquele alguém não é exatamente o que ela imaginava, e agora, tem que seguir em frente._

_É fofa, sensível e lindinha._

É isso, meus amores!

Espero que gostem do capítulo, aguardo comentários (se conseguirem mandar)!

Até o próximo capítulo,

_Gii Weasley_.


	8. O Visitante Invisível

**Capítulo 8 – O Visitante Invisível**

Quando Harry e Gina finalmente terminaram de revisar a matéria, já era quase hora da janta e a ruiva gemeu, consciente de que teria que ir para a detenção novamente.

"Não agüento mais lá, Harry", ela choramingou, enquanto guardava o material dentro da mochila, "Quero dizer, a Minerva não deveria ter sido _tão_ cruel comigo, eu não fiz nada para merecer isso..."

Harry riu, enquanto abria a porta para que a grifinória passasse.

"Você acha que se eu pedisse para a Hermione interceder por mim...?", começou Gina, com ansiedade.

"Dificilmente", Harry resmungou, "Quero dizer, nós dois sabemos como a professora McGonagall pode ser..."

"Sádica?", completou Gina, com um sorriso inocente.

Harry pareceu ponderar.

"É a melhor palavra para descrever, imagino", cedeu, por fim.

A grifinória revirou os olhos e começou a escovar os cabelos lisos com os próprios dedos, pensativa.

"O problema não é necessariamente estar lá", ela desabafou, mais para si mesma do que para Harry, "É ter que estar lá _com eles_; quero dizer, pelo menos eles estão entre eles, entende? São amigos e se divertem, mas eu fico lá _sozinha_, e... e isso é um saco", resmungou, afinal.

Harry deu um sorriso compreensivo e passou um dos braços pelo ombro da amiga, puxando-a para mais perto.

"Compadeço da sua causa", disse, finalmente.

Gina mostrou-lhe a língua, e os dois continuaram andando pelos corredores, conversando.

XxXxX

Draco jogou sua mochila ao lado de Amanda, fazendo um barulho alto de material se chocando, e ocupou o lugar entre a loira e Zabini, impassível.

"Oh-oh. Alguém parece de mau humor", cantarolou Amanda, os olhos azuis brilhando, sagazes.

O loiro limitou-se a olhar para a amiga com as sobrancelhas erguidas e, ainda em silêncio, começou a se servir com colheradas generosas de risoto.

"_Que audácia! Agir exatamente como no sonho, para depois... argh! E o Potter? Quero dizer... o Potter? O que aconteceu com o Thomas? Não era lá grandes coisas, mas pelo menos..."_, uma voz em sua mente grasnava, fazendo com que ele rangesse os dentes, irado.

"... Draco?", a voz de Zabini tirou-o de seus pensamentos assassinos, e o loiro observou o amigo, "Você vai comer tudo isso?"

Foi então que o loiro percebeu a quantidade absurda de comida que, ausente, servira a si mesmo.

"Tem um problema com isso, Zabini?", perguntou, num grasnado.

"Onde você passou a tarde, na Etiopia?", questionou Amanda.

Draco optou por levar uma colherada de risoto até a boca, mas assim que Harry Potter e Ginevra Weasley entraram juntos no Salão Principal, ele sentiu qualquer resquício de fome sumir de seu estômago.

"_Que audácia"_, aquela mesma voz rosnou em sua cabeça.

"Dá para acreditar nisso?", perguntou Zabini, que também observava o casal, "Foi só eu conseguir que ela me notasse e ele fica aí, atrás dela como, como... como um filhotinho feliz abanando o rabo", concluiu, finalmente.

"Você deveria quebrar a cara dele", disse Draco e, para seu próprio horror, aquilo soara como uma sugestão.

Zabini e Amanda observaram Draco, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"E desde quando você se importa?", perguntou Amanda, incrédula.

"Eu não me importo", Draco apressou-se em contrapor, "Eu só... sabe, Zabini", disse, revirando os olhos mentalmente, "estive pensando e, você está certo. Nós", apontou para si e, depois, para Amanda que o observava como se ele tivesse acabado de se transformar em uma bomba de bosta bem na sua frente, "não estamos te dando o apoio que você merece"

Do outro lado da mesa, Pansy soltou um 'ooown, Draquinho, isso foi tão gentil', enquanto enquadrava o rosto com as próprias mãos, suspirando.

"Sério? Você acha isso?", Zabini perguntou, entre desconfiado e maravilhado, "Você realmente acha que...?"

"É, é, é", Draco resmungou, "Agora, vai lá e quebra a cara do Potter", disse, indicando com um aceno de cabeça o casal, que agora ocupava um lugar em frente a Ronald Weasly e Hermione Granger.

Amanda ficou em silêncio, embasbacada, a boca entreaberta, os olhos arregalados vagando de Draco para Zabini.

"Eu... Draco...? O quê...? Eu não sou mais amiga de vocês, é isso. Essa mesa virou um hospício, começou com a Pansy e agora vocês pegaram", soltou, colocando-se de pé e agarrando sua mochila, "Eu vou embora, antes que me afete também. E, só para constar", inclinou-se, colocando sua cabeça entre a de Zabini e Draco, "Você e a Weasley?", disse, olhando para o negro, "ainda é a coisa mais nojenta do mundo. Depois de baratas. E do seu mau hálito matinal", acrescentou, maldosa.

Enquanto Amanda saía do Salão, pisando duro, Zabini soltou, discretamente, uma baforada contra a palma de uma de suas mãos, que havia colocado próxima da boca, tentando sentir o próprio hálito.

"Mau hálito matinal?", resmungou, "Draco, chega mais perto e vê se você sente..."

"Zabini, se você chegar com essa mão perto de mim, vou arrancá-la fora e jogar no meio das almôndegas", ameaçou Draco, empurrando o prato, sentindo-se repentinamente cheio.

"_O que é que está _acontecendo_ comigo?"_, perguntou-se em pensamentos, incrédulo.

XxXxX

Harry despedira-se de Gina informando que tinha 'algumas coisas para fazer', o que a grifinória sabia muito bem que era um tipo de código cuja tradição poderia ser lida como '_lá vou eu, salvar o mundo e te excluir da minha vida novamente; não espere acordada_'.

Sentindo-se parcialmente insatisfeita por isso, Gina rumou em direção à Torre da Grifinória, encontrando Abigail e Kendra no meio do caminho.

"Podemos saber aonde é que você estava até agora?", perguntou Kendra, maliciosamente, trocando olhares significativos com Abigail.

"Ouvimos dizer que estava na companhia do Harry...", cantarolou a morena, rindo-se.

Gina sentiu imediatamente seu sorriso sumir de seu rosto.

"É, passamos a tarde juntos, mas agora ele tinha 'algumas coisas para fazer'...", resmungou, inconformada, "Estou começando a ficar cansada disso", suspirou.

Abigail e Kendra trocaram olhares preocupados.

"Ele não faz por mal, Gina", Kendra tentou consolá-la, dando tapinhas de leve em suas costas.

"É", Abigail concordou enfática, "Quero dizer, você acha que era fácil para a Louis Lane namorar o Clark Kent? Não! Mas eles estão aí, juntos até hoje. Quero dizer, estariam. Se fosse uma história de verdade", acrescentou, fazendo uma careta para o próprio exemplo, percebendo tarde demais que ele não surtiria o efeito desejado.

"É, genial", Gina cruzou os braços, mal humorada, "O único casal que deu certo nesse esquema idiota nem existe de verdade"

Kendra lançou um olhar acusador na direção de Abigail, pressionando silenciosamente a garota a dar um jeito na situação que, sem querer, piorara; a morena abriu a boca, mas antes que pudesse falar, Gina cortou-a.

"E é tão impossível assim? Quero dizer, ele confia na Hermione, e ela é inteligente, mas eu era uma das integrantes mais bem preparadas da Armada do Dumbledore", houve um breve silêncio, "Dane-se a Hermione", rosnou, "ele confia o _Rony_!"

"Seu irmão é confiável", contrapôs Abigail, veementemente.

"Tudo bem, mas se ele pode confiar no Rony, que tem o cérebro do tamanho de um botão de camisa, por que não pode confiar em _mim_?", perguntou, magoada.

Foi nesse instante que elas entraram no Salão Comunal e encontraram Rony e Hermione sentados em uma mesa afastada, conversando e, assim que ouviram a voz de Gina, vieram na sua direção.

"Gina, você viu o Harry?", perguntou Hermione, parecendo preocupada.

A ruiva piscou, confusa.

"Não, ele disse que 'tinha coisas para fazer' ou alguma coisa assim", respondeu, tentando simular seu desgosto, "Ele deve estar vindo para cá", opinou, com sinceridade.

"Ah", Hermione refletiu, "É, deve, sim. Bem, então vamos começar a gente, Rony... Obrigada, garotas", sorriu, enquanto puxava o ruivo pelo braço para o lugar onde antes estavam sentados, alguns livros abertos.

As três sexta-anistas ficaram em silêncio, observando-os se afastar.

"Bem, vou deixar minha mochila no quarto e ir para a minha tortura diária", Gina suspirou, "Vejo vocês mais tarde", acenou, desanimada, enquanto subia as escadas que davam acesso ao dormitório feminino.

XxXxX

"Draco, Draco!", Zabini chegou, derrapando pelo corredor, assim que encontrou o amigo que já se encaminhava para a biblioteca, "Cara, olha aqui!", disse, ofegante, puxando a Witch Teen do bolso de trás da calça, "_Essa_ é a minha dica de hoje", apontou para um quadrado na revista.

Os olhos acinzentados de Draco alternavam da revista para Zabini.

"E desde quando eu me importo?", perguntou, mal humorado.

Zabini deixou o queixo cair, incrédulo.

"Você disse no almoço que achava que tinha tudo a ver e que vocês não estavam me dando o apoio que eu merecia, lembra?", questionou o negro, indignado.

"Ah. Ah, é. Eu falei isso", Draco ponderou, e depois deu de ombros, empurrando a mão de Zabini, "Mudei de idéia. Você não merece meu apoio e a Weasley não ficaria com você nem se você fosse o último cara no planeta"

"Isso foi cruel", comentou Amanda, surgindo atrás dos dois ao lado de Pansy, "Gostei!", sorriu, aprovando.

Draco sorriu, como se agradecendo o elogio, e Zabini fechou a cara, ainda analisando sua revista, silenciosamente, e então guardou a revista no bolso de trás da calça, resmungando alguma coisa baixinho.

Quando os quatro sonserinos chegaram à biblioteca, a porta já estava destrancada; eles entraram e colocaram as malas sobre a mesa que geralmente ocupavam e em seguida foram escolher alguns livros para começar mais uma sessão de catalogação.

XxXxX

Quando Gina chegou à biblioteca, todos os sonserinos já estavam sentados, cercados por livros; a maioria parecia absorto na catalogação, de forma que a única que percebeu sua chegada foi Pansy que, alegremente, acenou com uma mão que segurava o pincel de um esmalte rosa bebê.

A ruiva marchou até a mesa mais afastada, que costumava ocupar, e, enquanto deixava sua mochila em cima de uma das cadeiras, teve a impressão que a cadeira que ficava à sua esquerda se moveu, ligeiramente.

Ficou paralisada, sentindo seu coração batendo com força contra o peito.

Observou a cadeira que se movera por alguns segundos, e, balançando a cabeça, afastou seus medos, assegurando-se de que provavelmente aquilo fora uma ilusão de ótica.

Caminhou em direção à gôndola mais próxima e pegou uma braçada de livros, voltando à sua mesa; quando depositou os livros sobre a mesa, percebeu que a cadeira que ela tivera a impressão de ver se movendo estava completamente afastada.

E ela não mexera nela, disso tinha certeza.

"OK, quem foi?", perguntou, em voz alta, olhando de forma acusadora para a mesa dos sonserinos.

Os quatro sonserinos ergueram os olhos de seus livros, surpresos.

"Quem foi...?", incentivou-a a continuar Mandy, com uma careta de despreza.

"Que... mexeu... a cadeira", Gina completou, sentindo-se imediatamente um pouco idiota, "Porque... eu não mexi... e ela... mexeu... então... quem foi?", perguntou, tentando parecer inquisitiva.

"Então, só para deixar claro", Draco Malfoy disse, aproveitando-se da oportunidade de desdenhar a garota, "Você realmente _acha_ que nós íamos nos dar ao trabalho de usar a nossa magia para mexer a sua cadeira, enquanto você estava de costas, porque...?"

Gina abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer; posto daquela forma, parecia mesmo meio absurdo.

"Porque... vocês... são maus", ela completou, num fio de voz.

Amanda ergueu os olhos, analisando o argumento e concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Faz sentido", ponderou, "Mas acho que você está superestimando a sua importância em nossas vidas", acrescentou, casualmente.

"E se a gente quisesse te assustar", Draco Malfoy emendou, recostando-se contra sua cadeira, observando a garota, "Acredite em mim, seria uma coisa muito mais amedrontadora do que uma cadeira que se mexe sozinha"

"É!", concordou Pansy, enfática, "Seria algo muito assustador, tipo um palhaço"

Houve um breve instante de silêncio, então Mandy chutou a amiga por baixo da mesa e resmungou, pelo lado da boca.

"Deixa a parte de falar com a gente", disse.

Gina observou-os, cética, mas optou por voltar para sua mesa.

Lançou um olhar cauteloso para a cadeira vazia e ocupou uma outra cadeira, puxando um dos primeiros livros que viu para perto e começando a catalogá-lo.

Estava terminando de escrever o título do livro, quando ouviu uma respiração pesada vindo da cadeira à sua frente; ergueu os olhos e, imediatamente, olhou por cima dos ombros, na esperança de pegar um dos sonserinos no flagra, com a varinha na mão.

Mas nenhum deles estava sequer olhando em sua direção.

"_Certo, Gina, calma"_, pensou, sentindo seu corpo começar a tremer, _"Provavelmente é só você tentando se assustar. Não é nada... Não é nada... Não é..."_

"Gina...", uma voz sussurrou, bem baixinho, e ela soltou um berrinho e pulou, fazendo a cadeira arrastar-se um pouco sobre o chão da biblioteca, fazendo com que os sonserinos a observassem, ressabiados.

XxXxX

"Ela está enlouquecendo", opinou Amanda, observando a garota com relutância.

"Sabem o que é isso?", perguntou Zabini, com um largo sorriso, "Abstinência de Blaise", recitou, puxando sua revista do bolso, fazendo com que Draco revirasse os olhos, "A dica de hoje é 'se fazer de indiferente'. Estou fazendo isso há menos de vinte minutos e ela já está enlouquecendo sem a minha atenção"

"É...", Draco Malfoy soltou, pensativo, "Acho que não"

Pansy olhou por cima dos ombros e observou a garota.

"Bem, não é a coisa mais romântica que vocês já viram? Ela _enlouquecer_ porque ele não deu mais atenção para ela?", suspirou, "Ai, Zab, vocês são tão feitos um para o outro"

Zabini deu um sorriso largo, mas nesse instante Ginevra Weasley, pálida e abalada, atravessou a área de estudos a passos largos, caminhando em direção ao bebedouro; Draco observou, não conseguindo evitar sentir-se um pouco preocupado.

E, então, ela berrou.

XxXxX

"_Ótimo"_, Gina pensou, soltando o ar com força, enquanto seus ouvidos captavam um pouco da conversa dos sonserinos, _"Agora estão questionando minha sanidade..."_

"Gina!", a voz sussurrou de novo.

Gina passou a mão pela testa e fechou os olhos, tentando se manter no controle.

"_E talvez devessem mesmo...__"_, choramingou internamente, _"E por que o Zabini não veio se sentar aqui? Quero dizer, ele poderia oferecer _alguma_ proteção, e..."_, balançou a cabeça, envergonhada pelos próprios pensamentos, _"Merlim! A que pontos chegamos?" _

E, então, ela _viu _a cadeira se afastar, apenas alguns centímetros, quase como se alguém a tivesse afastado gentilmente, e ouviu passos vindo em sua direção.

Instintivamente, Gina levantou-se e, quase como se estivesse em algum tipo esquisitíssimo de piloto automático, começou a atravessar a área de estudos, sentindo os olhos de todos os presentes a acompanharem.

Na verdade, ela queria berrar desesperadamente, mas fazer isso na frente de quatro sonserinos seria a mesma coisa que empurrar sua dignidade pela janela e nem sua vida valia esse tanto.

"O que foi, Gina?", Zabini perguntou, quando ela já estava quase chegando aos bebedouros, "Está sentindo muito a minha falta?"

Ela revirou os olhos, já de costas para ele.

Ainda tinha que agüentar isso.

Como se um fantasma ou sua completa e súbita falta de sanidade já não fossem o suficiente.

"Estou ótima sem você", respondeu, seca, andando em direção ao local onde se encontrava a água "Só preciso de um pouco de água", e realmente acreditava nisso.

Ouvira Hermione comentar certa vez que pessoas desidratadas podiam ter ilusões. Tá certo que isso envolvia um deserto e dias sem água, mas não custava tentar.

"Totalmente uma indireta", guinchou Zabini, satisfeito, para os amigos.

Marchou até os bebedouros, sentindo o corpo completamente tenso e, enquanto enchia um copo com água, tentando se acalmar, ouviu passos às suas costas e, pela primeira vez em dezesseis anos de existência, rezava que fosse qualquer um dos sonserinos com quem era obrigada a dividir aquela maldita biblioteca.

Os passos pararam e ela podia sentir que, quem quer que fosse, estava bem às suas costas.

"Gina...", chamou a voz de novo.

A ruiva levou a mão ao bolso das vestes e pegou sua varinha, começou a apontar para todos os lados, tentando parecer corajosa, e a voz riu.

"Você nunca me desaponta", riu a voz.

Então, ele surgiu.

E ela berrou.

XxXxX

Assim que o berro da ruiva ecoou pela biblioteca, Zabini e Draco colocaram-se de pé, empurrando as cadeiras que caíram com baques surdos contra o chão da biblioteca; as varinhas em mão, os dois correram até os bebedouros, que ficavam ligeiramente ocultos por uma gôndola.

"Weasley, você está...?", começou Draco, mas as palavras morreram quando viram a cena à sua frente.

Houve um breve instante de silêncio perplexo, durante o qual os três detentos olhavam a figura, absolutamente incrédulos.

O primeiro a se pronunciar foi Zabini:

"Potter, o que é que você está fazendo _aqui_?", ronsou.

Harry Potter observou-os, com um desdém atípico e, enquanto guardava sua capa dentro da mochila, deu de ombros.

"Resolvi visitar a Gina", disse, com simplicidade.

Draco Malfoy rangeu os dentes; eles podiam levá-lo à insanidade em todos os lugares, agora até ali.

"E você pretende fazer disso um hábito?", perguntou o loiro, tentando mascarar sua insatisfação com antipatia.

O que, considerando-se que era o Potter o interlocutor, não era uma tarefa muito difícil.

"De que é que te importa isso, Malfoy?", perguntou o grifinório, que já tinha guardado a capa e agora ajeitava a mochila nas costas.

"Bom, da próxima vez, você podia trazer a Granger com você", resmungou, guardando a varinha no bolso, "Certamente seria de mais utilidade", acrescentou, começando a girar nos calcanhares, para voltar para a mesa.

Zabini ficou ali, paralisado, observando Harry e Gina; a grifinória ainda observava o amigo, enquanto Harry alternava entre sorrir para a amiga e fitar o negro com as sobrancelhas erguidas, incitando-o a ou se pronunciar, ou deixá-los sozinhos.

"Droga", resmungou, puxando a revista do bolso e lendo-a, buscando por uma resposta, "Não tem nada aqui", rosnou, guardando a revista no bolso de novo e seguindo Draco, parecendo extremamente insatisfeito.

Quando os dois se afastaram, a atenção de Harry voltou-se integralmente para a ruiva à sua frente.

"E então...?", perguntou, dando um sorriso.

"E então?", ecoou a ruiva, seu rosto se contraindo em uma máscara de ódio, "E então que eu vou fazer você se arrepender do dia que nasceu, Harry Potter", rosnou, puxando a varinha do bolso e apontando para a gôndola, "Como você _ousa_ me assustar desse jeito, seu cretino?"

Dez livros abandonaram as prateleiras da gôndola e começaram a se arremessar contra Harry, que usava os braços e as costas como podia para se defender.

"Eu só... hey... era só... brincadeira... GINA, PÁRA! TÁ DOENDO!", berrou e, à contragosto, a garota encerrou o feitiço, fazendo com que todos os livros caíssem no chão da biblioteca com um baque, "Desculpe ter te assustado, é que estava tão divertido, e... e... eu sinto muito", acrescentou, com sinceridade, enquanto acariciava um ponto em sua testa que estava avermelhado, "E isso doeu, OK?"

"Bem, você me fez questionar minha sanidade, nada mais justo", resmungou, olhando para o lado, com um biquinho, "O que é que você está fazendo aqui, afinal de contas?", perguntou, desconfiada.

Harry pareceu sem graça e desviou os olhos, o que fez com que a expressão da garota se suavizasse um pouco.

"Hum", soltou, divertida, cruzando os braços, a varinha ainda em mãos.

"Hum o quê?", perguntou o moreno, incomodado.

"Nada", Gina sorriu, "Só 'hum'"

Ele observou-a, como se questionando se devia acreditar nisso, ou não.

"Eu queria ver se os sonserinos estavam te tratando direitinho", ele disse, como se o motivo tivesse acabado de lhe ocorrer à cabeça.

"E qual foi o veredicto?", questionou a ruiva, inclinando a cabeça, curiosa.

Harry sorriu.

"Acho que precisarei de mais algum tempo para analisar", disse, recolhendo os livros que o atacaram segundos antes e guardando-os em seus devidos lugares, "O que tem para fazer por aqui?", questionou, casualmente.

"Ah, catalogação de livros", Gina suspirou, fingindo estar maravilhada só com o pensamento, "É a atividade mais divertida do mundo, depois de se esganar até a morte", concluiu.

Harry riu e, juntos, caminharam até a mesa da garota.

XxXxX

"Olha, Zab, eu não quero contrariar a sua teoria nem nada, até porque eu sei que as pessoas que escrevem a Witch Teen são, tipo, deuses ou alguma coisa assim", murmurou Pansy, enquanto Harry e Gina passavam pela mesa dos sonserinos, rindo e conversando, "Mas ela não parece mais estar enlouquecendo de saudades de você"

Draco Malfoy mal conseguiu conter sua ira; não é que ele _gostasse_ da Weasley, mas vinha tendo sonhos com ela e tinha certeza que só curaria dessa doença – certamente era uma doença – quando ficasse sozinho com ela novamente e saciasse seus desejos.

Mas o fato de que Harry Potter, que tinha bons dez centímetros a menos, muito menos músculo, cabelos descuidados e um óculos horrendo estava muito mais próximo de encostar naquela garota do que ele simplesmente o enfurecia.

"_Essa não é a ordem natural das coisas"_, observou, sentindo um monstro em seu interior rugir à visão do grifinório afastar uma mecha do cabelo ruivo da Weasley, colocando-o atrás de sua delicada orelha, _"A ordem natural das coisas é a seguinte: caras como _eu_ destroem o coração de meninas como ela, e caras como o Potter são os que colocam os pedacinhos de volta e elas os aceitam por falta de opção"_.

"Está tudo bem", Zabini disse, parecendo abalado, "Potter provavelmente está aqui porque está se sentindo ameaçado por mim"

Amanda riu com gosto desta afirmação e cutucou Draco, como se convidando-o a juntar-se à ela; mas o loiro estava absorto em sua missão de fuzilar o casal com os olhos.

"Draco?", perguntou, acenando uma das mãos a frente do rosto do loiro, tirando-o de sua transe, "No que é que você está pensando?"

Draco, relutante, desviou o olhar do casal e fixou-o na amiga.

"Eu apenas estava pensando que se uma gôndola caísse nas pernas de Potter, ele não poderia jogar no jogo de amanhã", comentou, casualmente.

"_E eu me sentiria simplesmente tão contente em fazê-lo"_, mas resolveu deixar essa parte em pensamentos.

"Eu já sei!", Zabini disse, baixinho, dando um tapa enérgico no tampo da mesa, chamando a atenção para si, "Alguém tem que ir lá, vocês sabem... espionar e tal"

Amanda encarou-o como se ele fosse doente e, quando abriu a boca para retrucar, Draco foi mais rápido.

"Sensacional. Temos que descobrir quais são as reais intenções do Potter aqui", o loiro disse, sério, "E descobrir se ele quer aparecer aqui o tempo todo e... e... nos incomodar com a sua presença irritante", acrescentou, porque não se atreveria a dizer o verdadeiro motivo.

Os olhos azuis de Mandy, arregalados de incredulidade, observavam hora Zabini, hora Draco, como se estivesse tentando compreender algo que estava muito além de sua inteligência.

E, então, espreitou os olhos para Draco.

"O que é que está acontecendo com _você_?", perguntou, inclinando-se na direção do amigo que teve que conter o impulso de afastar-se.

"Não entendi a sua pergunta", Draco respondeu, casualmente.

"Você está todo esquentadinho toda vez que o Potter aparece em cena, parece até que você, não sei...", ela ponderou, tentando entender, "Simplesmente não parece você"

"Bem, eu odeio o Potter, sempre detestei, não vejo o que tem de diferente", ele disse, dando de ombros.

Houve um breve silêncio, enquanto Amanda fixava os olhos no amigo, tentando decidir se devia acreditar ou não nele.

"É verdade, sabe?", Pansy disse, baixinho, como se confidenciasse algo à amiga, "Ele sempre detestou o Potter, acho que não tem nada demais nisso"

Amanda continuou mais alguns segundos em silêncio e, por fim, deu de ombros.

"OK, não é como se eu também não estivesse curiosa", consentiu, "Mas quem vamos mandar? Quero dizer, eu odeio o Potter _e _a Weasley, você odeia o Potter", disse apontando para Draco, "E você provavelmente ficaria lambendo a Weasley e não tiraria informação nenhuma do Potter", acrescentou, dirigindo-se ao Zabini, "E você...", parou, não conseguindo encontrar nenhuma coisa para dizer em relação a Pansy, "Você, Pansy!", exclamou.

XxXxX

Gina terminou de escrever uma ficha de catalogação e observou Harry que, parecendo sentir os olhos da garota, ergueu os seus próprios e fitou-a de volta, com um sorriso amistoso.

"O que foi?", perguntou.

"Estou feliz por você estar aqui", comentou Gina, apoiando o queixo na mão que segurava a pena, "Foi muito legal da sua parte aparecer", acrescentou.

Harry deu de ombros e ela percebeu que suas bochechas ficaram levemente coradas.

"Bem, você disse que era chato ficar sem ninguém e que você gostaria de ter alguém com quem conversar e eu pensei que...", parou de falar, constrangido.

Gina sorriu, tocada.

"Harry, eu...", começou a dizer, sua mão tocando de leve a do garoto, por cima da mesa.

"HEHEM!", fez Pansy, e os dois se afastaram, quase culpados "Beeeeem, Gina, você tem um... um o quê, mesmo? Ah, é! Uma pena?"

Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Er... Tenho essa", mostrou a pena que segurava na mão direita, "Mas estou usando"

"Ah, poxa, que pena!", choramingou Pansy, sentando-se na única cadeira vazia, de frente para Harry, "Acontece que eu realmente precisava de uma pena".

Gina e Harry se entreolharam em silêncio, questionando-se silenciosamente sobre a presença da sonserina.

"Ah, por favor!", fez ela, com um sorrisinho "Finjam que eu não estou aqui. Podem conversar", disse, apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos, enquanto observava o casal atentamente.

Os dois se olharam mais uma vez, perplexos, esperando que a garota se levantasse e voltasse para sua mesa.

Quando ela não o fez, Gina resolveu por tomar as rédeas da situação.

"Pansy?", perguntou a grifinória, relutante.

"Sim?", Pansy retrucou, os olhos castanhos brilhando, inocentes.

"Por que ainda está aqui? Nós já dissemos que não temos uma pena", lembrou-a.

"Ah, é que eu realmente preciso dela", disse Pansy, como se aquela frase explicasse tudo.

Harry sacou a varinha e Pansy soltou um guincho e se encolheu, protegendo-se.

"O que você vai fazer?", perguntou ela, chorosa.

Harry fez uma careta confusa.

"... Conjurar uma pena?", perguntou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Sério! Você faria isso por mim? Ah, Merlim, que gracinha!", guinchou ela "O Draquinho poderia aprender algumas coisas com você, Potter!", disse, batendo palmas, animadíssima, enquanto aceitava uma pena vermelha e branca que o grifinório lhe estendia.

XxXxX

"Conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa?", perguntou Zabini, ansioso, assim que Pansy ocupou seu antigo lugar.

"Não, mas consegui uma pena bonitinha! Pena que é vermelha...", resmungou, rabugenta, sentando-se ao lado do Draco "Olha que fofo, Draquinho! O Potter conjurou para mim! Mas não quis mudar a cor, você acha que...?"

"Pansy, o que você descobriu?", perguntou Draco, impaciente.

"Nada! Eles pararam de falar depois que eu cheguei lá! E, olhem, eu fui bem discreta", acrescentou ela, inocentemente "Quero dizer, nem cheguei dançando can-can nem nada assim... Mas, voltando para o principal. Que tipo de pessoa conjura uma pena _vermelha_, e..."

Draco trocou olhares com Zabini, algo entre resignados e exaustos.

"Pansy, você tinha que se e_ntrosar _com eles", disse, calmamente, Zabini, como se falasse com uma criança que derrubou um vaso de quatrocentos mil anos, mas que é nova demais para entender que o que fez era errado.

"Ahhhhh!", fez Pansy, compreendendo o plano, "Vou lá de novo!", disse ela, sorridente.

XxXxX

"Então, eu...", dizia Harry, mas se interrompeu assim que Pansy chegou novamente, com a cara mais alegre e inocente do mundo.

"Oi, gente!", disse ela, feliz da vida, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se com eles, como se fossem amigos de infância, "Sobre o que estavam falando?"

"Sobre o Alasca", respondeu Harry, friamente.

Pansy franziu o cenho.

"Por quê?", estranhou.

"O quê, Pansy?", perguntou Gina, agora massageando as têmporas.

"Vocês estão falando sobre o Alasca!", disse ela, em tom óbvio, "Isso é tão anos 80, ninguém mais _fala_ sobre o Alasca, só tem... gelo e... gente feia"

Gina deu uma risadinha incrédula.

"Nós _não_ estamos, Parkson", disse Harry, revirando os olhos.

"Não, então por quê...? Ah, tá. Entendi! Você foi _ironíco_!"

"É irônico, Parkson", corrigiu Harry "E, sim, eu fui"

"Ahhh! Poxa, mas, então, sobre o que vocês estavam falando?", perguntou, interessada novamente, nem ligando para o fato de que o casal parecia não estar nem um pouco à vontade com sua vibrante e colorida presença.

"Pansy... querida...", falou Gina, respirando fundo e assumindo o mesmo tom de voz que vira Draco e Zabini usaram com ela por diversas vezes desde o começo de sua amizade, "Por que você está sentada aqui, com nós dois, da _Grifinória_, e não com seus amigos, aqueles quatro", apontou na direção dos sonserinos que, prontamente, olharam para baixo, fingindo ler, "da _Sonserina_, que é a sua casa, lembra?"

Um segundo de silêncio.

"É que...", começou Pansy, devagar "Eu preciso de...", e empacou.

O que inventar agora?

"Outra pena?", sugeriu Harry.

"Um apagador de pena?", perguntou Gina, tentando ajudar.

"Um cérebro?", sussurrou o outro, e Gina lhe deu uma cotovelada, abafando uma risada.

"De um conselho!", decidiu ela, radiante.

Agora o silêncio veio dos grifinórios, que estavam com os olhos estalados, surpresos.

"Acho que o cérebro é uma boa, Harry", sussurrou a ruiva de volta.

O moreno apenas balançou a cabeça, ainda observando a sonserina à sua frente como se ela fosse algum tipo de aberração em um zoológico.

"Que tipo de conselho?", perguntou, curioso.

"Bom, vocês sabem... sobre... namoros!", disse ela, toda sorrisos, satisfeita por ter achado uma boa desculpa, "É que, sabem, eu e o Draco não temos muita comunicação e... você é um homem, certo, Potter?"

"É, mas eu e Malfoy somos praticamente de espécies diferentes", Harry informou-a.

Pansy observou-o, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, como se tivesse certeza de que o que Harry falou deveria fazer sentido, mas não conseguia achar o nexo causal.

"Mas vocês são... garotos. Quantas espécies de garoto existem?", perguntou, perplexa.

"Os que têm sentimentos e os que não. Eu faço parte do primeiro grupo", o grifinório acrescentou.

"Oh", Pansy levou as mãos à boca, pensativa, "Bem", soltou, resignada, "Isso, na verdade, faz muito sentido. O Draco nunca foi muito... expressivo. Não sabia que isso era, sabe, uma característica própria da espécie"

Harry deu de ombros, compreensivo.

"Mas tem como... reverter isso?", perguntou Pansy, curiosa.

"E transformar Malfoy num cara normal?", Harry deu uma risadinha, "Dificilmente... a não ser que...", seus olhos brilharam, fazendo com que Gina se lembrasse um pouco de seus irmãos, Fred e Jorge, quando tinham alguma idéia maldosa, "Como é o seu relacionamento com o Malfoy?"

"Ah, não é bem um _relacionamento_", ela disse, revirando os olhos, "Tentamos isso algumas vezes, mas sempre acaba comigo mandando cinco cartas por dia para ele, e ele resmungando algo como 'me sinto sufocado', então agora nós só...", lançou um olhar significativo na direção dos dois, como quem diz 'vocês sabem o que quero dizer', "de vez em quando", concluiu.

"Sabe, talvez seja este o problema", Harry recostou-se contra a cadeira, observando a mesa dos sonserinos por cima do ombro de Pansy, com um sorriso cordial, "Acho que Draco Malfoy precisa de alguém para mostrar a ele o caminho de volta à humanidade. E sabe quem _eu_ acho que deveria fazer isso?"

"Não! Quem?", Pansy perguntou, olhando em volta e, então, olhou para Harry que a encarou de volta, as sobrancelhas erguidas, "_Eu_?", sussurrou, perplexa, "Mas isso parece tão importante"

"E é", disse Harry, muito sério, fazendo com que Gina começasse a ficar curiosa em relação ao rumo daquela conversa, "Poucas pessoas têm o dom de trazer a humanidade nas pessoas, Parkinson, mas eu tenho a sensação que eu sinto em você essa aura poderosa de uma humanizadora"

"Humanizadora...?", Pansy repetia, parecendo maravilhada com a idéia, "É como um... um... um superpoder, ou algo assim?"

"Ah, é o mais poderoso de todos", Harry continuou, "Deixe-me te contar exatamente o que você tem que fazer..."

XxXxX

Pansy voltou da mesa dos grifinórios andando altivamente, o que fez com que os outros três sonserinos estranhassem sua reação. Sentou-se de frente para Draco e, mal o fez, tascou-lhe um chute bem dado na canela.

"AI!", gemeu o sonserino, encarando-a como se ela fosse maluca, "Pansy!"

"O quê?", perguntou a morena, encarando-o inocentemente.

"Você me _chutou_", ele rosnou de volta.

"Oh, Draquinho, mas é para o seu próprio bem", ela disse, com um sorriso e levantou-se, com uma pilha de livros para guardar nas gôndolas.

XxXxX

Gina e Harry observavam Pansy atentamente e viram quando ela, propositadamente, deixou a pilha de livros que segurava caírem em cima de Draco Malfoy, sentado e alheio às boas intenções da garota.

"Você é bem mau", comentou Gina, não podendo evitar um sorriso deliciado.

"Não, não mau", Harry corrigiu-a, sorrindo, enquanto via Draco Malfoy rosnar alguma coisa sobre Pansy ter que ser internada urgentemente em um manicômio, "Entediado, talvez".

_Continua..._

**N/A:** Olá, gente!

Com quase um mês de diferença entre um capítulo e outro, aqui está o capítulo 8! Eba! HAHA

Eu sei que vocês estão sentindo falta das _actions_, mas prometo que a partir do próximo capítulo, as coisas vão começar a ficar mais... bem... aguardem e vejam.

A verdade é a seguinte: vocês precisam aceitar que eu só me sinto à vontade para escrever uma cena de romance quando os sentimentos estão mais trabalhados, eu não tenho o dom da tia do Crepúsculo de escrever pessoas que se apaixonam em dois capítulos.

Sério, não é comigo. HAHA

Então, eu sei que estou fazendo vocês sofrerem, mas juro que vai valer a pena, OK?

Bom, estou de férias (o que é sempre muito bom, né? HAHA) e escrevendo três fanfics ao mesmo tempo, embora só Sete Minutos seja de Harry Potter; assim que as outras duas forem ao ar, informarei-as para que as interessadas possam ler as outras histórias.

Agora, vamos para as indicações!

**Livro**: "A Mulher do Viajante do Tempo" / "The Time Traveller's Wife", de Audrey Niffenegger

**Comentário**: _É uma história super criativa e envolvente; o tipo de coisa que você lê o tempo todo, se odiando por jamais ter pensado em algo tão genial quanto aquilo._

_A história é basicamente a seguinte: Henry tem uma certa anomalia genética que faz com que ele consiga literalmente viajar pelo tempo; é assim que ele conhece a garota por quem vem a se apaixonar, Claire._

_Henry aparece para a garota em diversos momentos durante sua infância e adolescência, até que eles realmente conseguem se __encontrar__ e, daí por diante, encaramos uma verdadeira história de amor que tenta suportar a barreira que essa doença pode representar._

**Filme**: "A Rede Social" / "The Social Network" – nos cinemas

**Comentário**: _Basicamente o melhor filme do ano; conta sobre a história do criador do Facebook e como tudo aconteceu. É, simplesmente, de tirar o fôlego e interessantíssimo._

_Vale a pena conferir._

**Música**: o novo álbum "Kaleidoscope Heart", da Sara Bareilles

**Comentário**: _Este último álbum da Sara está simplesmente fantástico, todas as músicas são agradáveis aos ouvidos e, bem, a voz dela é a coisa mais adorável do mundo._

Bom, gente, é isso!

Aguardo o comentário de vocês com as opiniões sobre o novo capítulo!

Sigam-me no twitter ou adicionem-me no Facebook (abandonei o Orkut, foi mal HAHAHA).

Um super beijo,

_Gii Weasley._


	9. Grifinória x Sonserina

**Capítulo 9 – Grifinória x Sonserina**

"Chega", Draco rosnou, apontando a varinha para Pansy, ameaçador, enquanto todos os presentes na biblioteca o observavam, atônitos, "Você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo, ou eu vou te transformar em um rato"

Pansy arregalou os olhos castanhos e depois revirou os olhos.

"É típico de você. Sempre tão mal agradecido", resmungou, cruzando os braços, "Estou fazendo uma coisa que é _boa_ para você, Draquinho"

Draco observou-a, atônito, por alguns segundos.

"Eu estou com pelo menos três galos na cabeça por sua causa, Pansy. Como isso pode ser bom?", ele questionou, lentamente, tentando controlar sua raiva.

"Eu...", ela lançou um olhar na direção da mesa dos grifinórios; Harry balançou a cabeça discretamente, indicando que ela não poderia dizer o motivo, "É segredo"

Draco analisou-a, tentando decidir se Pansy estava apenas se divertindo às suas custas ou se tinha, de fato, perdido o pouco de sanidade que lhe restava. Decidiu pela segunda opção.

"Está certo, Pansy", disse, lentamente, afastando sua cadeira, "Mas eu vou sentar ali, está vendo? Bem longe de você e de qualquer livro que você queira arremessar na minha cabeça"

Levantou-se e ocupou uma mesa vazia do outro lado da sala de estudos, levando consigo uma pilha de livros.

XxXxX

Depois de ajudar Gina com algumas catalogações, Harry foi beber um pouco de água; estava enchendo um copo quando Pansy Parkinson surgiu às suas costas, causando-lhe um sobressalto.

"Acho que não está funcionando", ela disse, num sussurro.

"O quê?", Harry perguntou, observando-a com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Seu plano de fazer o Draco ficar bonzinho. Ele não parece bonzinho", ela disse, decepcionada.

"Não, é só _impressão_", Harry corrigiu-a, puxando delicadamente para a extremidade da gôndola, de onde poderiam espiar Draco Malfoy sem serem vistos, "Está vendo que ele quis se afastar? É porque ele está _repensando_ suas ações"

Pansy encarou Harry, seu rosto sem esboçar nenhuma expressão.

Harry respirou fundo.

"Ele está percebendo que foi uma pessoa má, provavelmente. Mas Draco Malfoy é uma pessoa _muito_ ruim, então acho que ele precisará de ainda _mais_ dor para reconhecer a humanidade dentro dele. Não agora", advertiu, "Agora, deixe-o pensar. Mais tarde"

"Oh", Pansy soltou, franzindo o cenho, "OK"

Saltitante, deu as costas para o grifinório e voltou para sua mesa.

XxXxX

O restante da detenção seguiu sem grandes conflitos, Draco Malfoy manteve-se à distância, Harry e Gina conversavam baixinho entre si, rindo, enquanto catalogavam os livros, Amanda e Pansy conversavam sobre celebridades e pintavam as unhas, enquanto Zabini lançava olhares desgostosos na direção do casal grifinório, mas não se manifestava verbalmente sobre eles.

Quando a porta da biblioteca se abriu, encerrando a detenção, todos se levantaram, guardaram os livros e saíram; Gina e Harry foram por um lado, enquanto os quatro sonserinos foram para outro.

Gina riu, quando ouviu Draco Malfoy soltar um gemido e praguejar, alto, direcionando-se a Pansy.

"Pobre Malfoy", suspirou, "Eu não gostaria de ser ele agora."

"Ah, é por uma boa causa", riu Harry, puxando Gina para mais perto, "Alguém precisa mesmo despertar um pouco de humanidade naquela fuinha"

Eles caminharam em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"E então...", Gina começou, sentindo as bochechas queimando e observando Harry com o canto dos olhos.

"E então...?", Harry ecoou.

"Vai me contar o que estava fazendo lá de verdade ou vai deixar livre para minha criação hiperativa?", perguntou, finalmente, tentando manter o clima da conversa ameno.

"É possível que eu deixe para a sua imaginação", Harry retrucou, rindo, e então falou a senha para o quadro da mulher gorda que abriu passagem para o casal.

"Hum", Gina soltou, num misto de diversão com desapontamento, "Acho que você tem uma quedinha pelo Draco Malfoy e estava lá para dar uma checada no material"

Harry riu com a hipótese e os dois pararam perto da lareira; o moreno enfiou as mãos no bolso e observou-a, com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Talvez eu tenha uma quedinha, sim", ele disse, as bochechas levemente coradas, "Mas não é pelo Malfoy"

Gina, sentindo o coração batendo mais rápido, passou a mãos pelos cabelos.

"Não? Então, quem seria?", perguntou, juntando toda a sua coragem.

Quando Harry abriu a boca para falar, uma luz forte irrompeu da sala e Hermione e Rony surgiram das escadas.

"Harry, por onde você _andou_?", perguntou a morena, parecendo lutar entre o alívio e a irritação, "Não pode simplesmente _sumir_ sem nos avisar, estávamos preocupados!"

"Agora que eu vejo vocês dois juntos", Rony disse, torcendo o nariz, apontando para o casal, "Fiquei preocupado de verdade"

Harry revirou os olhos, rindo.

"Vou lá prestar contas com os meus pais", brincou, "Boa noite"

Gina sorriu.

"Boa noite", e, xingando mentalmente Hermione e seu irmão, começou a subir a escada que dava acesso ao dormitório feminino.

"E, Gin...", ele disse, chamando a atenção da garota, que voltou-se com uma expressão curiosa, "Descanse bem para o jogo amanhã", sorriu.

A ruiva sorriu de volta e acenou um adeus, enquanto começava a subir as escadas, enquanto Harry se encaminhava até os amigos e, em tom de voz um pouco mais alto que um sussurro, eles começaram a conversar.

XxXxX

Draco Malfoy entrou praticamente correndo no salão comunal da Sonserina e, subindo as escadas como um foguete, entrou no dormitório masculino, chutou os sapatos e começou a conjurar feitiços de proteção em volta de sua cama.

"Ahn... o que está fazendo, Draco?", perguntou Derek, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Pansy finalmente enlouqueceu", Draco soltou, entre a conjuração de um feitiço e outro, "E está querendo me matar"

"Oh. Entendo", o moreno continuou sentado em sua cama, observando aquela cena, "Sempre achei que você fosse do tipo de cara que batia em mulherzinhas"

Draco parou de conjurar o feitiço e lançou um olhar frio na direção de Derek.

"Continue falando e você pode ser a primeira".

XxXxX

"Não consigo entrar no quarto do Draco", Pansy disse, parecendo infeliz, sentando-se em sua cama.

"Provavelmente deve ter algo a ver com você ter quase decepado ele com aquele lustre a caminho da torre", Mandy comentou, casualmente, enquanto virava a página do livro que estava lendo.

"Mas vocês não entendem!", choramingou a morena, deitando-se, "Estou fazendo isso pelo bem do Draco! O Harry me explicou tudo, e...", interrompeu-se, com os olhos arregalados.

Mandy observou-a de lado, desconfiada e, lentamente, deixou o livro de lado, virando-se na direção da amiga.

"Compartilhe", pediu.

"Compartilhar? Compartilhar o quê?", perguntou Pansy, com um sorriso amarelo.

"O que foi que o Potter te contou, Pansy?", questionou a loira, espreitando os olhos azuis na direção da amiga.

"Ahn...", Pansy piscou os grandes olhos castanhos e inocentes, "Promete não contar para ninguém?"

"Prometo"

XxXxX

"Foi o Potter", Amanda disse, assim que entrou no dormitório masculino, recebendo olhares aprovadores dos homens.

"O quê?", perguntaram Draco e Zabini ao mesmo tempo.

"É ótima", ela riu, sentando-se ao lado do negro, "Ele convenceu a Pansy que fazer com que você sentisse dor ia despertar a humanidade em você. É até meigo, de um jeito meio trágico e completamente acéfalo"

"Isso é ridículo", rosnou Draco, sentindo um ódio sem precedentes ocupar seu ser.

"Eu sei", Zabini riu, "Todo mundo sabe que você não tem humanidade"

XxXxX

Gina sentou-se na sacada e, então, viu algo se mexendo entre os arbustos; depois, três vultos começaram a correr na direção do lago e ela reconheceu os cabelos cheios de Hermione, os reflexos vermelhos do cabelo de Rony e o outro vulto, afastando-se liderando o casal só poderia ser...

"Harry!", a grifinória berrou, inclinando-se contra o parapeito, para fazer-se ouvir melhor, "Harry, espera, eu quero ir junto!"

Os três continuaram correndo, alheios ao seu apelo.

"Harry!", ela berrou de novo, se inclinando um pouco mais, "Rony! Hermione!", e então, o parapeito começou a ceder, como se as pedras, antigas, não agüentassem o peso da garota.

Ela berrou, perplexa, e começou a cair; sentiu o vento contra o rosto e a sensação desoladora de não conseguir se apoiar ou se segurar em nada, apenas uma queda livre.

E, então, alguém a segurou; ela ergueu os olhos para ver o seu salvador, engolindo em seco.

Nesse instante, um travesseiro atingiu-a em cheio e ela sentou-se na cama, respirando rápido e com as bochechas coradas, enquanto observava Abigail e Kendra sorrirem, alegres.

"Bom dia, artilheira!", cantarolaram, pulando para longe do alcance da ruiva, que se jogara em cima das amigas, "Não queríamos que você perdesse a hora", acrescentou Abigail, rindo.

Gina rosnou e tentou lembrar-se do sonho que tivera, mas nada veio à sua mente; chutou os lençóis para longe e começou a marchar na direção do banheiro, mas não sem antes virar Kendra de cabeça para baixo com um aceno de sua varinha, enquanto, com outro aceno, um travesseiro enfeitiçado perseguia Abigail que, entre gritos histéricos, tentava desviar-se.

XxXxX

Draco Malfoy aguardava no Salão Comunal, enquanto ouvia o barulho estridente de algo batendo contra metal e grunhidos contrariados de adolescentes; aos poucos, o salão comunal da Sonserina encheu-se de alunos de pijama, de cenho franzido.

Por fim, seguindo os últimos alunos, estavam Pansy e Zabini, cada um segurando uma panela e batendo nas mesmas com bastões de madeira reluzentes.

"Hoje é um dia glorioso", anunciou Draco Malfoy, subindo na mesa de centro do salão comunal da Sonserina.

Lentamente, os rostos sonolentos foram modificando-se para expressões de arrogância e satisfação, enquanto as palavras do capitão do time da Sonserina ecoavam pelo recinto silencioso.

"Lembrem-se de hoje, meus caros colegas, porque este é o dia em que _nós_, sonserinos, mostraremos àqueles traidores de sangue nojentos quem é que realmente manda nesse colégio"

Alguns alunos berraram, erguendo os braços em uma demonstração de aceitação expressa.

"Então, vistam suas melhores roupas e berrem o mais alto que conseguirem nosso grito de guerra...", concluiu o loiro, dando um meio sorriso enquanto via as expressões tornarem-se a de mais puro júbilo, "Porque hoje nós vamos transformar aqueles leões em gatinhos desolados".

Seus olhos varreram a sala, e viu enquanto alguns sonserinos corriam escada a cima, animados; observou Mandy, que tinha subido em uma das poltronas e o aplaudia, exultante, acompanhada por Zabini e Mandy que batiam frenéticos em suas panelas, num tipo grotesco de parada em prol do orgulho sonserino.

"_Potter, vou te quebrar hoje"_, pensou, com um sorriso preguiçoso.

XxXxX

A maioria dos grifinórios já estavam de pé e conversando no salão comunal da torre da Grifinória quando Harry, acompanhado por Rony, desceu as escadas que davam acesso para os dormitórios masculinos; foi brindado com vivas e palmas e sorriu, sem graça.

"Discurso!", berrou um quarto anista, que estava empoleirado em uma das poltronas, para se fazer ver em meio ao mar de cabeças; os demais alunos sorriram e começaram a soltar em uníssono "discurso, discurso, discurso!".

Prontamente, Harry subiu em uma das mesas de estudo, o que fez com que Hermione fizesse uma careta, mas não falasse nada, e ergueu as mãos, pedindo para que todos se silenciassem, o que prontamente ocorreu.

"Hoje é um dia importante", anunciou, sorrindo, os olhos verdes escaneando a sala e brindando cada um dos jogadores do time com um sorriso sincero, o que fez o coração de Gina bater um pouco mais rápido quando seus olhos se encontraram, "Mas eu gostaria de lembrar a todos vocês que o importante é competir, e..."

"Que nada!", a voz de Rony destacou-se no meio da multidão, "O importante é fazer todos os sonserinos chorarem de humilhação"

"E isso", complementou Harry, apontando na direção do amigo, enquanto os grifinórios riam.

"Daremos o melhor de nós lá fora", prometeu o capitão da Grifinória, "E prometemos reduzir os sonserinos à pó!"

O salão da grifinória explodiu em gritos e palmas.

XxXxX

"Café reforçado para o meu capitão favorito", cantarolou Pansy, depositando um prato na frente de Draco; dois ovos fritos e algumas fatias de bacon estavam posicionados de forma a fazer um rosto sorridente.

"Parou de tentar despertar a humanidade em mim?", perguntou o loiro, azedo.

"Ah, bem", Pansy encolheu os ombros, "Amanda me explicou que o Potter tinha mentido para mim"

Nesse instante, a loira chegou e espiou por cima do ombro de Draco.

"Olha só", comentou Amanda, maldosa, enquanto roubava um dos ovos fritos para o seu prato, "É notável como ele continua sorridente, mesmo depois de caolho", comentou, com a boca cheia.

"Não se preocupe, Draquinho", retrucou Pansy, pegando o prato e mostrando a língua para a amiga, "Vou fazer outro ovinho feliz para você, ára compensar por ontem", assegurou-o.

"Não, Pansy", Mandy colocou-se de pé, fazendo sua melhor expressão arrependida, "Foi minha culpa, eu mesma refarei o prato", disse, pegando-o das mãos da morena.

"Ah...", Pansy piscou, surpresa, "Tudo bem"

Draco lançou um olhar desconfiado na direção da loira que se inclinava sobre as travessas, posicionando os ingredientes no prato; sua atenção foi desviada por um grupo de quinto anistas que pararam para cumprimentá-lo pelo discurso e dizer que levariam alguns gases fedidos para jogar na arquibancada dos grifinórios, o que fez com que o loiro sorrisse, satisfeito.

Foi então que Mandy posicionou o prato na frente do amigo; os dois ovos fritos estavam posicionados como antigamente, mas as fatias de bacon não estavam mais dispostas na horizontal.

Ao contrário, saiam do meio dos ovos e formavam...

"Um cara narigudo!", exclamou Pansy, maravilhada, "Adorei!"

XxXxX

Draco Maloy estava saindo do Salão Principal quando viu Gina se aproximando sozinha; num gesto rápido e instintivo, aproximou-se dela, prendendo-a entre seu corpo e uma parede.

"Bom dia, Weasley", desejou, com um sorriso maldoso que fez com que seus olhos parecessem irradiar gelo.

"Era até dez segundos atrás", a garota retrucou, tentando manter seu corpo longe do dele, "Vai me soltar ou teremos que transformar isso em uma atração?"

"É rápido", ele disse, afastando-se dela, irritando-se ainda mais pelas reações que a grifinória era capaz de provocar nele, "Eu quero que você dê um recado para mim"

"Recado?", a ruiva ecoou, desconfiada.

"Para o Potter. Diga para ele que... vou cuidar para que ele entre em contato com toda a humanidade dele hoje", ele sorriu, quando viu a compreensão assentar nos olhos castanhos da garota, "Não chore muito, quando ganharmos o jogo hoje, está bem?"

Sem mais, ele afastou-se dela e foi embora.

XxXxX

O café da manhã fora marcado por animosidade entre os alunos da grifinória e da sonserina; alguns alunos da sonserina colocaram esfumaçadores fedorentos embaixo da mesa da Grifinória, fazendo com que os alunos da mesa fossem obrigados a dividir a mesa com os demais estudantes da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa.

Foi no clima de terceira Guerra Mundial que os alunos todos se encaminharam para a quadra externa; Hagrid e Filch estavam parados em frente aos acessos para as arquibancadas, revistando todos os estudantes e, do lado das escadas, já estava amontoado centenas de esfumaçantes fedorentos e bombas de bosta para a insatisfação dos torcedores.

Os times haviam se separados dos demais alunos e estavam agora alinhados em extremos opostos das quadras; os jogadores da grifinória estavam enfileirados, Harry a frente com a vassoura em mãos.

"Você já se habituou?", perguntou Gina, engolindo em seco, enquanto erguia os olhos castanhos e observava as ripas de madeira a cima, onde era possível ouvir os pés dos grifinórios e conversas animadas.

"Ao nervoso?", o moreno deu um sorriso, balançando a cabeça, "Nunca; todos os dias é como se fosse a primeira vez, continuo tendo medo de mandar muito mal lá em cima e ser uma vergonha nacional"

Gina riu, entendendo perfeitamente as palavras do grifinório, e então lembrou-se de Draco Malfoy.

"Harry, preciso te contar uma coisa", ela disse, voltando-se para ele.

"O quê?"

"Ahn... Malfoy descobriu sobre o seu plano de despertar a humanidade nele e... ele não parecia muito contente", ela disse, mordiscando de leve o lábio inferior, parecendo preocupada.

"Ah, é o que acontece quando brincamos com quem não tem senso de humor; não se preocupe com Malfoy, ele não teria coragem de fazer nada", assegurou-a.

Mas Gina tinhas suas dúvidas.

XxXxX

Do outro lado da quadra, o time da sonserina, acompanhado por Pansy, revia as táticas de ataque.

"Qual é o plano?", perguntou Draco, com autoridade.

"DESTRUIR A GRIFINÓRIA", berrou o time, enquanto Pansy aplaudia, feliz.

"E como faremos isso, sonserinos?", perguntou, sorrindo.

"DESTRUINDO OS SONSERINOS", retrucaram em uníssono.

"Ótimo. Zabini", chamou "Nós dois vamos ficar em cima do Potter, certo?", perguntou, quando o moreno balançou a cabeça, concordando, ele soltou o ar "O resto, fiquem em cima da Weasley, dancem balé, tomem chá... não me importa, contanto que ganhemos esse jogo", depois de ter dado as ordens, voltou-se para Pansy "Vá para a arquibancada", acrescentou.

A morena colocou-se na ponta dos pés e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, para dar sorte.

"Faz um gol para mim?", pediu, no pé do ouvido dele.

"Pansy...", fez ele, num gemido de 'o que eu faço com você?'.

"O quê?", perguntou ela, com um sorrisinho doce.

"Eu sou o apanhador", lembrou ele.

XxXxX

Quando o baú das bolas foi colocado no centro do campo, os times entraram na quadra, montados em suas vassouras, aguardando pelo sinal para dar início ao jogo; assim que a professora postou-se no meio do campo, os grifinórios e sonserinos deram impulso no ar, os balaços foram soltos, assim como o pomo, a professora pegou a Goles e apitou o jogo, ao mesmo tempo que jogou-a para cima.

Gina deu impulso para frente e pegou a bola, passou voando rente à vassoura de Mandy e jogou a bola para Abigail, que passou a bola para Kendra, que devolveu a bola rapidamente para Gina que, rápida, arremessou no aro esquerdo, marcando o primeiro ponto da Grifinória.

Luna berrou, histérica, e elogiou Gina, sua amiga.

Draco praguejou, enquanto subia com sua vassoura o mais alto que conseguia, para ter uma ideia do jogo. Zabini estava de olho em Potter, mas os balaços pareciam fugir dele; Potter, por sua vez, voava com rapidez e parecia estar bem obstinado a encontrar o pomo.

O que não ia acontecer.

"_Não mesmo"_, reafirmou uma voz em sua cabeça.

Inclinou-se em sua vassoura e começou a descer em direção ao solo, passou ao lado de Goyle e arrancou-lhe o bastão e, então, saiu perseguindo um balaço, determinado a ganhar o jogo ou estourar a cabeça de Potter.

Se conseguisse alcançar os dois objetivos, então melhor ainda.

Gina passou a bola para Kendra, porque parecia impossível voar; quase todo o time da Sonserina parecia estar concentrado em marca-la depois do primeiro gol.

Estava olhando em volta, procurando por uma brecha e foi então que viu Draco Malfoy, parecendo obstinado com um bastão na mão, voando em direção a um balaço.

"_Oh, Merlim... não!"_, uma voz alertou em sua mente e, sem pensar, ela desviou-se dos sonserinos e começou a perseguir o sonserino.

Draco se posicionou e estava segurando o bastão fortemente contra o corpo e viu o balaço aproximando-se à uma velocidade aterrorizante, mas ele era um Malfoy e sabia que se batesse do jeito exato no balaço, ele poderia fazer um belo estrago no estúpido do Potter.

E, então, eles estariam quites.

Endireitou-se na vassoura e ergueu o bastão, mirando no grifinório que havia parado a vassoura no ar, e balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, procurando por um sinal do pomo em algum lugar.

Deu um risinho.

"Potter, você está mort..."

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!", berrou alguém, e, antes que o loiro pudesse fazer algo, foi derrubado de sua vassoura.

Draco sentiu um corpo contra o seu, enquanto rolava pelo chão de areia fina como talco, que revestia o campo de Quadriboll, o que era uma bênção, porque, caso o chão fosse duro, provavelmente teria quebrado o ombro, ou algo assim.

Quando os dois pararam de rolar pela areia amarelada, o balaço caiu com um impacto forte à menos de quatro centímetros de sua cabeça.

Abriu os olhos, pronto para xingar quem quer que tenha estragado seu plano perfeito de dar àquela cicatriz ridícula do Potter um _upgrade_, quando seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos achocolatados de Ginevra Weasley.

Ela estava à apenas alguns centímetros do rosto dele, com a respiração rápida, graças à adrenalina, e engoliu em seco, ao perceber o olhar dele.

"Weasley, você percebeu que agora eu tenho motivos mais do que suficiente para querer sua cabeça em um prato de ouro, certo?", perguntou ele, entre os dentes cerrados.

Ela hesitou, ainda com a respiração ofegante.

"Você ia machucar o Harry", disse, finalmente "Ia machucar o apanhador do meu time e, suponho, que se meter um balaço nele está nas regras, te impedir também deve estar"

Os batedores têm a obrigação de tentar abater os apanhadores, os balaços estavam lá para isso, e derrubar um jogador do outro time da vassoura, intencionalmente, poderia ser considerado um tipo de 'defesa', a não ser que alguém se machucasse seriamente.

O que não era o caso.

"Eu poderia fingir que estou machucado, Weasley", disse ele, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

"Mas aí seria mentira!", disse ela "A não ser que... você está bem?', perguntou, genuinamente preocupada.

O loiro revirou os olhos.

"Claro que estou bem, Weasley", disse ele, irritado.

Então, quando os dois ficaram quietos, perceberam o quão próximos estavam. A respiração de Gina roçava o pescoço do loiro e uma mão dele, envolvia sua cintura de maneira frouxa, enquanto, se apoiava sobre o cotovelo direito.

Gina engoliu em seco.

Observou os lábios dela, entreabertos, enquanto ela ainda respirava rapidamente, mas agora não mais apenas resultado da adrenalina.

Então, pigarreou.

Não é possível que realmente estivesse pensando em beijá-la.

"Acho melhor você sair...", começou, de maneira seca, mas foi interrompido pela voz de Luna.

"E HARRY POTTER PEGA O POMO, DANDO UMA VITÓRIA DE 160 A 0 PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!"

E, então, Virgínia simplesmente saiu de cima de Malfoy, rapidamente, e correu em direção ao moreno, que pousava com o pomo ainda se debatendo em suas mãos, com um sorriso triunfante.

A ruiva atravessou a distância entre eles rapidamente e jogou os braços em volta do pescoço do moreno e, perante os olhos arregalados de Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter largou o pomo, abraçou-a pela cintura, erguendo-a no ar e beijando-lhe com fervor.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Olá, gente!

Desculpem a demora, mas aí está o capítulo 9, com o prometido jogo da Grifinória com a Sonserina; estas cenas são, basicamente, as mesmas da versão anterior, mas dei uma incrementada.

Aliás, obrigada a** Mari**, que me ajudou com a cena do café da manhã! :) Achei essa uma das cenas mais divertidas do capítulo!

Quanto a fanfic de McFly que falei que escreveria, ela foi publicada na FFOB, o nome é "Little Steps – A Little Fate Saga #1", o link está no meu perfil e acho que vale a pena conferir, a história está super legal.

É scriptada, mas se você não gosta disso, eu deixei nas janelas as opções dos nomes que realmente estou usando, então, você pode ler no formato original.

Agora, minhas recomendações:

**Livro**: Feitiços e Sutiãs, Sara Mlynowski.

_É uma série sobre uma adolescente cujo sonho é ser popular e descobre que... sua irmã e sua mãe são bruxas! Aparentemente, o bom gene pulou-a. A história é muito boa e é uma série adorável, composta por 4 livros divertidos e apaixonantes._

**Música**: Alphabeat

_A banda é sensacional, com um toquinho retrô que eu simplesmente amo!_

**Filme: **Enrolados

_Me apaixonei, me apaixonei, me apaixonei! Melhor desenho que assisti em décadas – eu só vivi devidamente uma, mas enfim._

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

Aguardo os comentários, hein?

Um super beijo,

_Gii Weasley._


End file.
